Starting Over: Truth Behind the Lies
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Ranma but what happens if it was all a lie forced by one Genma Saotome? This is the story of what happens when the person we know as Ranma finally breaks free and finds his/her own destiny. (A Ranko story.)
1. Chapter 1

I'm only going to say this once so please listen…err I mean read this very carefully. The Idea for this story is not mine, and I don't go making a habit of writing for other people work. However, this story has been in the background long enough and I would very much like to continue it. I think I have an idea of where this story is going, though I could be wrong.

 **All credit to this story goes to the Original Author: Senshi of Valis.** Again the first three chapters are not mine; however I will let you know that I have looked up her (his?) Information and couldn't contact Senshi to ask for permission, if you know of a way to get a hold of her (Him?) please let me know.

Now then, I will let you know that as you read the first three chapters, I will let you know that not all of it will be Senshi's original work as I will be adding, editing and perhaps changing a few things around, **HOWEVER** , The credit will still go to **Senshi of Valis,** this is still her (His?) work though. However after chapter three, everything else will be my work on this story.

Anyways that's all I can come up with for now. I don't know the reason why Senshi had stop writing and like I said, if you know a way to contact her (Him?) then let me know. If you however would like to read the original version it is still up, just like for Senshi of Valis in the search engine. I hope that you enjoy this story, as it took me while to fix some errors, and to add my own thoughts into it.

Again (last time) this story was originally written by **Senshi of Valis** , and is the original author, I'm just trying to finish this story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Starting Over Book 1: The Truth behind the Lie  
Original Story By: Senshi of Valis  
New Material By: Kidan Yoshilda  
Rated: T+ (Abuse and dark thoughts.) [The original story was rated M, however I did not see anything that would have warrant for that rating –Kidan]**

 **Summary:** **Everyone knows the story of Ranma but what happens if it was all a lie forced by one Genma Saotome? This is the story of what happens when the person we know as Ranma finally breaks free and finds his/her own destiny. (A Ranko story.)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx  
** Chapter One

Sayuri sighed as both Yuka and Akane had ignored her as they started bashing the red haired girl sitting across the campus watching them as they talked, and as they finishing their lunch. They said that the boy turned girl was being a pervert again leering at them, and normally Sayuri would have agreed, however there was just something different as Sayuri had taken a closer look.

The look on the other girl's face looked more like loneliness instead of lustfulness, which when she thought about it made sense. Did Ranma really have any friends other than Hiroshi and Daisuke, which seemed more interested in either trying to a sneak a peek at the martial artist's female form or digging for details in Akane and the redhead's relationship?

"That's it, I had enough of this." Akane growled as she got up and stormed off towards Ranma.  
"Yeah, go get him, Akane!" Yuka cheered. Sayuri got up after her friend and cried out, "Wait!" and hurried after Akane who was clutching her mallet by the time she reached Ranma. "You perverted freak, stop staring at us!" Akane demanded loudly enough to gathering the looks of many of other the students.

Ranma looked up; she had about enough of what Akane had been accusing her of being the one thing that she hated. So without meaning to she snapped at Akane. "I wasn't staring at anyone, especially not an uncute tomboy like you!" Sayuri could see the hurt in the cursed girls' eyes. However Akane didn't see any of that though.

"Don't lie to me you perverted freak!" Akane snapped back, nearly screaming. Ranma opened her mouth to say something else, but Akane brought her mallet back and lashed out at Ranma knocking her high into the air sending her on a one way trip on Akane Air.

"Hey Akane, I don't really think Ranma was looking at us like that." Sayuri told her friend. "Oh come on, Sayuri. That Pervert was practically undressing us with his eyes." Akane huffed out as she released her grip on the mallet letting the Ki construct fade away into nothingness. "He deserved what he got." Yuka said as she joined the two, "Come on, let's get back inside before the bell rings."

"Might as well." Akane said following Yuka. Sayuri sighed sadly and followed her two friends in, and yet she couldn't shake the bad feeling that was plaguing her. Something was wrong with Ranma, and Sayuri wanted to find out what and to help him/her if at all possible, and to pay Ranma back for everything she had done for the students of the school from facing off against Ms. Hinako to defending them from the insane principal the school was unfortunate to have.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of the day went slowly by and Ranma had never bothered to come back to class which had ended up angering Akane even more, even though it was the angry girl who had launched the redhead into orbit to begin with. Sayuri really did love Akane and Yuka, the three were like sisters, but there were times when Sayuri had to wonder about the two. It seemed that they were oblivious to everything while only seeing what they wanted to see, especially Akane.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Yuka said as the three left the school grounds in an obvious attempt to cheer Akane up and try to calm her down some. However Sayuri had other plans. "I can't." Sayuri said timidly, hoping that she wouldn't regret the rash decision she just made, but she felt she needed to find Ranma and make sure she was okay. _Why do I keep thinking of Ranma as a girl?_ She thought.

"Huh, why not?" Akane asked curious to why Sayuri would pass up an ice cream run.  
"I have to go…my mom wants me home." Sayuri lied not sure of what else to say.  
"Okay but call me later." Akane said.

"Me too okay?" Yuka said.  
"Later." Sayuri said as she hurried away from her friends as they said their goodbyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Not sure where to look first, Sayuri decided to check out the canal first since she knew Ranma loved to hang out there for some reason. No one was there though and there were no signs of anyone being there recently but then again she was no expert at that sort of thing. She thought about the dojo but she couldn't go there because then Akane would find out that she lied about why she couldn't go with them.

She was starting to get worried that Ranma had really gotten hurt badly this time, as she passed through the park, she started to hear some familiar noises coming back in the thick grove of trees were a mostly unused hiking path wound through between them. Following the sounds she came out in a small clearing to find Ranma still a girl, and doing a series of complex katas. Sayuri sighed in relief before noticing the wetness on Ranma's cheeks. At first she wanted to put it off as just a light sheen of sweat, but Ranma wasn't sweating. Looking closer Sayuri gasped when she realized it was from tears, Ranma was crying.

"Whose there?" Ranma demanded as she tried to wipe away the tears with the sleeves of her shirt as she turned to face Sayuri. She came out of her hiding place with a soft look in her eyes as she walked up to Ranma a little bit. "Ranma, are you okay?" Sayuri asked with worry in her voice. "Why do you care?" Ranma asked angrily.

"Because, Ranma I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Sayuri said. Ranma gave her a look like she didn't believe one word of what she had just said. "Am I really supposed to believe that Sayuri? No one gives a damn about me." Ranma said hoarsely while looking away. Sayuri took a step back. She could hear the pain in Ranma's voice as she said that.

"You don't really believe that do you?" She asked. "Akane does, Ranma, she is your fiancée after all." Even as Sayuri said that, she was having a hard time believing it herself. "She's worried about you and...Can we just please leave her out of this for now? I care about you too and I'm worried about you. Talking helps and I promise not to tell Akane or anyone else about what we talk about."

Ranma didn't look at Sayuri; she didn't believe a word that she had to say. "Why would I believe you?" Ranma told her. However Sayuri could see that something was bothering the young red head. She was about to say something when Ranma suddenly jumped up into a tree. "Talking doesn't help everyone Sayuri." Ranma said. "Just go tell Akane whatever you want, it's not like she'll believe me anyways." Ranma sighed as she jumped into the tree and bounded from one branch to another as she sped from the park.

Sayuri watched as Ranma left, her own tears slipping from her eyes. _Oh Ranma…_ Sayuri thought. _Do you really believe that no one cares about you?_ Sayuri started to leave the park, as she made her way home she continued her line of thoughts. _Maybe I should call Kasumi and let her know, maybe she can help him._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sighed to herself as she reached the Tendo dojo a few hours later, all the while berating herself for letting someone catch her crying. If Genma heard about this, she didn't want to think about what he would do. She was still not strong enough to defeat him but she was hoping soon. If she could just get a little stronger…a little more skilled, then she could defend herself from that bastard and escape from him once and for all. Until then she didn't have much of a choice and just did her best not to make him too angry and just went along with everything he said.

"Welcome home, Ranma." Kasumi greeted Ranma as soon as she entered the house and traded her shoes for slippers. Ranma wasn't completely sure, Kasumi confused her to no end and it was near impossible to read her. "Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said refusing to meet the older girl's gaze.

"Ranma, I talked to one of your friends from school on the phone and she was really worried about you. She said something about you crying." Kasumi said gently which angered Ranma. _Damn you Sayuri, I knew you couldn't be trusted._ "It was nothing Kasumi." Ranma said. "Stay out of it, please." She didn't want to hurt Kasumi's feelings.

"I just want to help." Kasumi said as Ranma brushed past the eldest Tendo. "Like you give a damn Kasumi, stop pretending! I'm so sick of it." Ranma snapped as Akane came in the door. "If you cared so much, you wouldn't have just thrown me away like trash and force me on Akane when you knew perfectly well how she would react." Ranma glared at Kasumi.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!" Akane screamed hitting Ranma in the stomach causing the red head to double over in pain. "Now I want you to apologies now!" Ranma glared up at Akane. She just about had it with letting this violent bitch hit her. Kasumi stopped it from getting any more heated as she stepped in between the two of them. "Stop it, Akane." Kasumi said but her voice was strained.

"I want to talk to Ranma alone." Kasumi told her sister. She wasn't asking she was telling her, however Akane wasn't going to listen this time. "There no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with this pervert." Akane said. The outline of her Ki induce mallet could be seen.

"You don't have to worry about it; I'm going to my room." Ranma said pushing her way past the two other girls while favoring her stomach. She knew she was in trouble when Genma found out about this and it was scaring her. There wasn't any way to hide it either and all she could do was hope for the best, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm going to teach that pervert a lesson he won't ever forget!" Akane snarled moving to follow Ranma up the stairs before she was stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder. "Don't Akane, can't you see there was something really bothering Ranma?" Kasumi asked gently though she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice from the way Ranma treated her.

No one had ever treated her that way before and she wasn't too sure how to respond to it. She really did care about Ranma but did Ranma really believe that she hated her? "As soon as I get up there I'll be the one bothering her." Akane said angrily. "No, Akane, you will not. Ranma was crying today in the park and something is really bothering him. I want to talk to him alone without you interfering. Do I make myself clear?" Kasumi said gently yet sternly. "But Kasumi, there is no telling what that pervert will do to you." Akane said.

"No buts Akane and I know for a fact that Ranma won't do anything to me." Kasumi said, "I want you to promise me that you won't interfere in my talk with Ranma." Akane sighed. "Sis, I'm just worried about you." Kasumi smiled her caring smile, one that always seems to say 'everything going to be okay.'

"And I'm worried about Ranma, he doesn't really have that many people he can talk to and I think he really needs someone right now." Kasumi said gently to Akane, pleading her with her eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Akane sighed worriedly, "Something is really bothering the jerk enough to make him cry?" Kasumi nodded. "Yes, from what I was told." Kasumi said as she turned from Akane and slowly made her way up the steps to the guest room where Ranma and his father was staying and knocked gently. After waiting a few more moments Kasumi pushed the door open calling softly, "Ranma, can we please talk."

After getting no answer Kasumi pushed the door all the way open and walked in to an empty room. There was no sign of Ranma anywhere except for the open window letting a gentle breeze ruffle the curtains. It looked like what few belongings Ranma had was still there which hopefully meant he didn't run away. Looking again Kasumi noticed for the first time just how little Ranma owned and it shocked her that she never noticed it before.

The young martial artist had a few sets of clothes, a couple pictures of people he meet since coming to Nerima and that was mostly it. He didn't have anything that most other boys his age took for granted nor did he have any knickknacks that she would think someone on a ten year training journey would acquire over that long a time.

Kasumi swore to herself that she would have a long talk with Genma as soon as the large man came back home. Maybe Genma could help with Ranma's problems. The man may have been an oblivious idiot but she was sure that he still cared for his son. It sounded like everything that went wrong, Genma had usually meant well, except for a few times like with Ukyo and the Amazons.

Sighing Kasumi left the room to start dinner for the family since it was getting late and her father and Genma would both be getting home soon. Soun Tendo had a council meeting and Genma was working late at Doctor Tofu's office which was good. Tofu needed more help around his office fixing things and that at least was one thing Genma seemed to be pretty good at.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi was working in the kitchen when she had heard the door open and closed. "I'm home." Genma called out. Kasumi wiped her hand on her apron to dry her hands as she made her way to greet the older Saotome.

"Uncle Genma, may we please talk for a few minutes?" Kasumi asked. "Sure dear, what did you want to talk about?" Genma asked smiling politely though it was a smile Kasumi never liked. It just didn't feel right coming from the large man and always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. Shaking that though from her mind Kasumi smiled at Genma.

"Let me prepare some tea for us while we talk." Kasumi said. "That sounds wonderful, and maybe some of those cookies you made last night." Genma said, his smile changing to one that Kasumi knew all too well and one of the few smiles that Kasumi didn't mind. It was a smile shared by many who loved her cooking and was lucky enough to have some of her best treats.

"Sure Uncle, have a seat and I will be right back." Kasumi said as she went into the kitchen and started a pot of water boiling. She then got a plate out and got a few cookies to put on it, but not enough to ruin Genma's appetite as if anything ever could. Getting the tea out and preparing it she took everything out to the table and served Genma a cup of tea and gave him the cookies while pouring herself a cup.

"So Kasumi dear, what did you want to talk about?" Genma asked. "It's about Ranma." Kasumi said, "Akane and him got into a fight at school today and Akane ended up hitting him again with her mallet, which I'm so sorry for. I plan to have a long talk with her again later."

Anger was now shining in Genma's eyes. "I'll make sure the boy apologizes also." Genma said. Kasumi looked at him in shock. "It wasn't Ranma's fault, Uncle, and I believe Ranma is very upset about it, because he never showed back up for school. So when school let out one of their friends went looking for him and found him in the park doing kata while crying. He seemed really upset too when he got home." Kasumi said deciding to leave out how he snapped at her.\

 _Better not tell him about Ranma yelling at me as well._ Kasumi thought. However it was at that point that Akane had made her way down stairs. "Yeah, the jerk snapped at my sister." Akane growled. "Kasumi didn't do anything to deserve that. That pervert deserves a beating for the way he treated Kasumi."

Something much worse that anger flashing through Genma's eyes. _Was that actually hatred?_ Kasumi thought. "I'll have a talk with the boy." Genma said. "Uncle Genma, please, Ranma didn't mean anything." Kasumi said throwing a disapproving look at Akane, "I think he is just under a lot of stress and needs his father." Smiling that seemingly fake smile yet again "You're right, Kasumi." Genma sighed. "I'll see what is bothering him and see if we can't work it out."

"Thank you, Uncle." Kasumi said with a smile. Getting up Kasumi started to head towards the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me I must get back to cooking dinner." Genma smiled. "Of course dear, I'll go and see if I can find my son." Kasumi didn't see the angry look on Genma's face as he got up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Tendo Dojo-  
*A few minutes ago.*

Ranma sighed as she made her way out of the window in her room and out to the dojo to do some katas in hopes of cooling down while also hoping that when Genma got home he would catch her doing it. She was hoping that he would find her doing it and be happy that she was training hard or even better yet that he wouldn't find out about what happened earlier.

She knew that it would probably have been a better idea to get some hot water first but after getting to her room and deciding what to do, she had felt Kasumi's presence coming toward her room and she panicked, and had jumped out the window since she didn't want to talk with the older teen. Genma would probably be a little upset about her still being a girl but she also didn't want to risk going back into the house and confronting either Akane or Kasumi.

"Hello Ranma." A chillingly familiar voice said from behind her. Genma was home and her father didn't sound too happy. "H-Hi pops." Ranma said grinning. She didn't look at him, she didn't dare too. She could hear his foot falls as he walked up to her. "So, I heard about what happen." Genma said in a cold voice.

"Bitch." Genma snarled grabbing her pigtail and yanking back on it hard making her stare up in his hate filled eyes making her let out a whimper. "What in the hell have you been doing today? Insulting your fiancée, crying, snapping at Kasumi? I told you, didn't I? If you ruin this I swear that you will regret it more than anything. I will make what happened at Jusenkyo look like fun."

After Genma said that, Ranma had a look of fear in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry poppa." Ranma whimpered. "It's…it's not easy pretending to…." She didn't get the chance to finish as Genma back handed her in the face. "Bitch!" Genma snarled kneeing her in the stomach. Ranma doubled over in pain. "Real men don't whimper."

"I'm s-sorry." Ranma gasped clutching her stomach as Genma stalked over to her. "Real men don't cry." Genma snarled dragging her up by the hair, shaking her. "You worthless little piece of trash, you will learn or else."

"I'm s-sorry." Ranma cried, trying to fight the pain.

"What did I say?" Genma snarled as he kneed her across the dojo again. He followed her this time kicking her again and again screaming at her though he kept it low enough so not to draw attention. The words all started to lose meaning though as the beating continued while Ranma tried to protect herself the best she could.

That was when she had started to fight back. Something inside her snapped and started to block all of Genma attacks, still though some of the punches had gotten through to the young red head defenses. Ranma had gotten one good punch into Genma's face, however there was little to no power behind it and it only made Genma turn his head.

"You little whore!" Genma snarled. He blocked the next punch and squeezed her hand hard, when he started to feel the bone start to break he stopped, and kicked her one last time hard in the chest and stomach. "You little whore!" Genma snarled again when he finished beating her, his rage spent. "Damn it…If anyone asks you got those bruises from sparing…or better yet, fighting that pig." He told her.

"Y-Yes p-poppa." Ranma cried curling up in a ball.

"Damn worthless…Get up and go get cleaned up before Kasumi gets done with dinner." Genma snarled. "And make sure you apologize to that airhead!"

Ranma gasped as she fought to stand up before Genma grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet and pushed her toward the door. She stumbled a little but made it out the door and quietly made her way across the yard but she felt Akane coming towards the door, probably for her afternoon block smashing session.

She didn't know if she had the strength after that to pull it off but she didn't want Akane to see her like this so she gathered as much ki as she could in her legs and jumped up to the roof and made her way to her window and slipped back inside. She gathered some clean clothes, making sure to get her only long sleeved red Chinese shirt she had and made her way to the furo.

After making sure the occupied sign was up and locked with the newly installed lock, she stripped off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror letting the tears fall. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and the many large bruises almost looked like one that covered her entire abdomen. Genma made sure that when had hit her in the face that it wouldn't leave a seriously looking bruise.

It would take several days at least for them to heal completely but the bruises on her arms weren't actually that bad surprisingly. Genma seemed to strike her body more than her arms somehow, so they should be healed by the following evening if not by morning.

Sighing she washed off as good as she could, being extra careful with her injuries before getting into the furo to soak in its warm comforting waters and changing back to her male form. The next think he knew someone was knocking on the door angrily waking him from the deep sleep that had claimed him.

"Yes?" Ranma asked. He could feel Akane's anger still. "Dinner's ready you pervert." She called out. "You coming or not?" Ranma nodded before Akane couldn't see him do so. "Yeah, I'll be down there soon." Ranma called. "Good, and you bitter apologies to Kasumi, or I'll hurt you." Ranma just shook her head. Slowing getting out, she started to slowly get dressed.

Kasumi finished putting everything in serving bowls as Ranma slowly walked into the kitchen but he was waking a little funny. He seemed to be favoring his side and stomach as he looked at her with a mixture of emotions that she couldn't make out but she didn't think any of them was good.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Kasumi asked with concern. "I'm fine." Ranma said his voice almost devoid of emotion. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I just had a bad day."

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked, starting toward him but he backed away from her. "I said I'm sorry, okay, so can I please go now?" Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded sadly as he turned away from her and went back out to the dining room and took his seat next to his father.

"How was your day, Ranma?" Soun asked. Ranma saw Genma's glare from the corner of his eye and frowned mentally. "It was okay, I guess." Ranma said. "Excellent, my boy." Soun said. Kasumi sighed and left the doorway shaking her head, there was something definitely wrong with Ranma. She decided to try and figure it out later though as she returned to the kitchen to start bringing out their dinner.

Another sign that Ranma was upset badly about something, he often helped her with it and other things but it seemed like he didn't even want to be near her which bothered her greatly. She cared a lot for Ranma and the way he was treating her was very upsetting.

Dinner was a quiet affair with not even Akane and Ranma arguing that much and as soon as they finished Ranma decided to go to bed early but just before excusing himself Nabiki spilled a glass of water on him changing him back into a girl. With a heavy sigh Ranma made her way to her bedroom without even bothering to change back.

Striping her clothes down to her boxers and tank top she crawled into her futon and tried to get some sleep and actually found herself falling into a restless sleep all too quickly until being woken up by Genma falling into his futon beside her which made her want to rethink changing back but decided that at the moment she no longer cared.

"Why are you still a girl?" Genma growled. "I didn't feel like changing back." Ranma sighed not bothering to turn over to look at her so called father. "Stupid…I'm warning you Ranma, keep this up and I will keep good my promise. Saioka is willing to pay me a lot of money for you and if you mess this up I will take it." Genma snarled before turning over to go to sleep himself.

Laying there seething in anger at the threat Ranma wanted to cry but didn't dare to after the beating she had earlier. She wanted so much to just beat the hell out of him and strike out one her own but she knew that it was impossible to truly beat her father at her current level.

She was getting close; the morning spars were getting much closer now even if Genma still let her win she could tell that it wasn't by much. Just a little more than she would make sure that she would never have to see that horrid place again or that monster woman Saioka.

Turning her thoughts to today and thinking about the hurt look on Kasumi's face struck a chord in Ranma's own heart and made her feel guilty now that her anger at the eldest Tendo had died down. Kasumi was the only person here that ever treated Ranma with any kindness not including when she first got there but could Ranma really blame her for that.

To be suddenly told that you might have to marry someone because of an arrangement made by your father was difficult, especially when you were already in love with someone else which was something all too familiar to Ranma. The only problem was that both Ranma and Kasumi's love interest looked very bleak at present. Ranma's wanted to kill her while Kasumi's turned into a blathering idiot whenever she was around.

Did Kasumi truly deserve the anger that Ranma showed her earlier that day? Kasumi may have stuck her nose in something she didn't understand, but the older girl meant well and that was something Ranma had not encountered much since about ten years earlier when she trained under the American street fighter, Ken Masters.

The man was a genius in the martial arts and had showed Ranma some pretty powerful techniques even if the old man didn't know about that one. It was during one of the only times that she went to school on the training journey and she met the man who was staying at a local dojo. Her father said that Ken was a fake, a fraud and disgrace to the martial arts since he was a foreigner. She found out different though and he even taught her some moves in secret.

Those were two of the only people who ever showed her that much kindness except for one other. The old woman who had helped her come out of the neko ken the first time. The old woman was enraged at Genma and refused to let him take her back. That was the day she learned just how ruthless Genma truly was. A lump tried to form in her throat as her eyes misted as she thought about the last moments of the old woman's life as she protected a young Ranma.

"Damn it." Ranma muttered to herself as she quietly got out of bed and put back on the now dry clothes she had on earlier. At first she was going to just go and knock on her door but that might wake up Akane and Ranma didn't want that to happen. Instead she went to her window, flinching a little at the pain in her side were the worst of the bruises were.

She carefully climbed out of the window and crawled around the roof until she came to Kasumi's open window. Kasumi was sitting on the edge of her bed in her nightgown staring at what Ranma knew was her mother.

"Mom…I'm so worried about Ranma." Kasumi said, "What should I do? I know I didn't help much today but I really tried. He is like a little brother to me and I love him so much. Please…What should I do?"

"Kasumi." Ranma said softly causing said girl to jump. When she turned to face Ranma the redhead could easily see the tears falling from the elder girl's eyes. Wiping them away Kasumi smiled softly. "Ranma, are you okay?" Kasumi asked motioning for Ranma to come in. The redhead complied while climbing in the window and sitting next to Kasumi where she indicated.

"Shouldn't you put a robe on?" Ranma asked a little nervously. All she needed was Akane coming in here and seeing them like this. Kasumi's nightgown while modest was at the same time very revealing. "Relax Ranma; we are both girls at the moment." Kasumi said softly.

"Kasumi…About today, I'm really am sorry. I was so mad and all you did was try to help." Ranma said hanging her head in shame. "You don't have to be sorry, Ranma." Kasumi said hugging Ranma causing the redhead to flinch a little in pain.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Kasumi asked pulling away trying to pull the red head's shirt up. "I'm okay, Kasumi. Honest. Just another stupid fight earlier today and I'm just a little sore from it." Ranma said pulling her shirt back down before Kasumi could expose any of her real injuries from Genma. "Kasumi…I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"If it doesn't hurt anyone then of course I will Ranma." Kasumi said. "Don't talk to my dad about anything about me, please. If he thinks I'm not being manly enough then he ups my training time and I don't want that to interfere with my part time waitressing at the Neko Hanten." Ranma said.

"You waitress, Ranma?" Kasumi asked in shock. "A little, a day or two a week to make a little bit of money while training with the old ghoul." Ranma said. "It's usually on days Shampoo has off so she is out looking for me which leaves me in peace since duck boy is usually off chasing her then. Please don't tell anyone about that either." Ranma said with a soft smile.

"Okay Ranma, I promise." Kasumi said. "At least let me look at your wounds, Ranma. Let me see if I can do anything." Ranma just shook her head.

"It's okay, Kasumi, the Doc already checked them out and bandaged me up." Ranma said smiling at Kasumi as she got up and moved toward the window. "If you are sure, Ranma." Kasumi said a little worry in her voice. "I'm sure." Ranma said, "Thank you Kasumi, for everything."

"Your welcome, Ranma. That is what family is for." Kasumi said. "Good nights then sis, love you." Ranma said before jumping out the window wishing that it was true about families. Her own family was nothing like that and was in fact the entire opposite. The only thing the Tendo family and hers had in common was that neither them had a mother.

To Be Continued…

Oh man, I tell you this thing was a pain in the ass, and I'm talking about the new stuff that I had added, but the original had some grammar errors and stuff as well. Still the original is still wroth a read and hopefully I can continue were Senshi left off.

Well as you can see I did add some stuff, I thought the beating that Genma did was alright but I wanted to edit some of the stuff in it, like Genma back handing Ranma in the face. Seriously Ranma gets hit in the face all the time. So how would this be any different?

Just to let you know this now though you will not like Genma in this story. He is an evil man in this story and you can probably guess what happen at the curse springs. That is if you read the original and a story called Starting Over: Do you want to be friends.

Again, I will only say this once more. **This story was not originally mine as it was written by Senshi of Valis. I take no credit in writing this story first three chapters. If there is a way to contact Senshi of Valis please let me know and I will get in contact with her/him.**

Okay that should do it. Hopefully you all like this story, and some of the new material that I had added. This chapter contains material from the original version. If you would like to read it just look for Starting Over: Truth behind the lies, by Senshi of Valis.

Thank you for your time and I hope to see you for chapter Two.

That being said.  
Kidan Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay and I'm Back. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get as many as reviews as I'm hoping for but that's okay. It's still earlier in the story. Now with that out of the way this chapter is going to be a pain in the butt to write.

Most of the chapter though is going to go a little more into the original route rather than be a copy and paste type deal like I did with the last chapter. Yes I know that I said that I will be doing the first three chapters…well there the only chapters, but that's beside the point.

Also in this chapter, we get to meet some characters from Street Fighter. Now I done my research and the information in the story should be true, with a little of the Street Fighter Movie (Jean Claude Van Damn *?* Movie.) Thrown in, very little like one line little.

I might also throw in some fight scenes with Genma and Ranma, not sure yet.

Now. Raw666 bought up something interesting. He said that Ranma/Ranko personality some be different. Not in this case. Ranma/Ranko was beaten as a young child as a way to fear Genma. This made it easier to control him, but Ranma does have his rebellious side. She/he knows that in order to face that fear she has to face him.

That time will come, but for right now she has to go though hardships. That and I also have been playing around with an idea since I first read the story.

Okay I bored you with my ramblings long enough. Hope you like this chapter. Leave a review if you would please. See ya at the end for some notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Starting Over: Truth behind the Lies  
Chapter Two**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Morning came all too soon for the young Saotome heir as she woke up far too early for her likening. The only upside is the fact that she wouldn't be thrown out the window, as a sign to start the day. After tiring and failing to go back to see she sat up and decided that she would help Kasumi as a way to apologies even more.

As she predicted the bruises on her arms was mostly gone now leaving only a few marks and the bruises on her body had gone away a little but they were mostly still there as well as the soreness. Which in and of itself was a good thing. After quickly getting dressed in her favorite clothing she had made her way down stairs and entered the kitchen.

As she walked in, she saw Kasumi getting everything they needed for breakfast together and decided to help, when she saw Kasumi slip and start to fall with a large knife in hand. Ranma acted quickly and grabbed Kasumi before hitting the floor and before hurting herself on the knife luckily neither of them getting cut by it.

"Kasumi you okay?" The young red head asked. Kasumi smiled and nodded her head. "Yes thank you Ranma." Kasumi said with relief in her voice from being saved by what could have easily become a very bad situation. "Ranma, what are you doing up so early?"

"Momentai." Ranma said with a soft smile helping the older girl back get her balance back then cursed at herself for saying that. Kasumi raised an eye brow at him and then smiled some more. "Momentai…Ranma, you watch Digimon?" Kasumi asked in shock.

"Digi what now?" Ranma asked blushing a little, hoping that she could hide that fact. Maybe it really was too early in the morning. She couldn't let something like that slip because it wasn't manly to watch stupid cartoons according to her father.

"Isn't that where you got that from?" Kasumi asked while looking Ranma straight in the eyes. "No…I…Hiroshi says it all of the time, he said it means no worries or something like that." Ranma said nervously. "Of course." Kasumi said with a small smile as if she believed otherwise.

"Can I help you?" Ranma asked trying to change the subject. "I have everything in here under control already, Ranma but thank you." Kasumi said. "Okay." Ranma said, "If you need anything I'll be in the other room."

Ranma walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room while looking around. She had seen Kasumi cleaning enough in here that she knew basically everything that the older girl usually did. For the next half an hour Ranma used her speed she gained from the techniques that Cologne taught her and made short work of what usually took Kasumi all morning to do by cleaning the entire living room while humming the theme from Magic Knight Rayearth to herself.

Kasumi was watching all of this of course from the kitchen doorway. She couldn't believe it. Ranma was helping her and she was doing it twice as fast as she herself would do it. "You didn't have to do all of this." Kasumi said from behind Ranma as she was putting the stuff back into the cleaning closet startling Ranma. She was hoping that the elder girl didn't hear what she was humming or recognize it. That was twice so far that morning that she slipped up badly.

"It was no problem, Kasumi. I just wanted to help you out a little." Ranma said scratching the back of her neck nervously. "It must be hard on you when no one is willing to help you with the house work." Ranma words touch Kasumi's heart.

"It means a lot to me though, Ranma." Kasumi said with a bright smile, "You saved me a lot of work today but don't worry, I won't tell your dad." Kasumi told him, making Ranma relax a little.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said, relieved that Genma wouldn't learn anything about it. "Why don't you go ahead and go get your bath before everyone else gets up." Kasumi said, looking curiously at Ranma. "Sure, I guess." Ranma said as she turned and left to get a change of clothes and to take a quick bath.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was a little better than dinner had been with barely any tension and Akane actually being in a good mood for some reason. Akane was someone that Ranma didn't think that he would ever understand, the girl was a raging inferno one moment and as calm as can be the next. He knew that she had some major problems, but he often wished that she would find some better way of taking out her frustrations and insecurities than beating on him. He got enough beatings from his father; he didn't need the tomboy adding more on top.

"I'm going to school by myself this morning, Ranma." Akane announced as they finished eating leaving Ranma to blink in surprise. Why would she want to walk by herself for anyways? "Why don't you walk with your fiancé?" Soun asked.

"Because daddy, I'm stopping off at Yuka's house to help her with some stuff before going to school. We are planning on going shopping in Shinjuku tonight after school since tomorrow there isn't any school." Akane explained, "This is going to be just us girls daddy so don't even start with begging me to take Ranma along. I had this planned for weeks now and you knew about it, so don't try to ruin it."

Sound didn't even try to persuade his daughter as he swallowed heavily at the calm yet threatening way his youngest daughter said the last few words. Ranma was a little put off about it though since he remembered Akane talking about it before and Yuka suggesting to bring Ranma along but Akane rejected the idea.

How could the fathers ever expect them to get married, they weren't even friends, since Akane refused to even really give Ranma a fair chance. Which while it did hurt a little, Ranma was fine with. He may not have wanted to marry her, but he would have liked to be friends like Akane suggested, that was until found out about the curse and betrayed him by rescinding her offer.

"That's fine with me, I have plans myself." Ranma said, not letting any of his inner turmoil show. If Akane didn't want him around then fine, he had better things he could do. He had been asked to waitress at the Neko Hanten if he had free time after school anyways so he decided that he just had time open up for training.

"Yes my boy, an extended training regimen sounds great." Genma said making Ranma pale a little hoping that he could get out of it. "Your right pops, Cologne offered to teach me some new move tonight, when she gets rid of Shampoo for the evening." Ranma said. He knew Genma thought women were weak and worthless, but the Amazons were a different story.

"You are just going to hang out with that bimbo." Akane raged. "Nope, for your information the old ghoul is sending both Mousse and Shampoo to pick something up from some old antique store in Juuban. Neither of them has earned the right of learning the new technique." Ranma said pushing his dishes away from him.

"Wahhhhh…Ranma is cheating on his fiancée with a foreign slut!" Soun cried.  
"Idiot." Ranma grumbled.  
"No, Soun, think about it. If Ranma manages to steal…err…learn the Amazon's tricks then he can incorporate them into the school and make it even stronger when it's joined." Genma said. "Besides both us know that Ranma wouldn't cheat on Akane, Not unless he knows what's good for him." Genma said the last part while glaring a hated look at his son.

"This is perfect then, Saotome. Your son can learn these techniques then come back and marry my baby." Soun said. _I swear Mr. Tendo has to be Bipolar or something with the way he changes moods._ Ranma thought.

"Give it a rest!" Akane snapped getting up from the table and leaving as Nabiki did the same, given Ranma an evil look. Ranma just sighed and noticed just how big a mess the table was and decided to grab most of the plates and carry them into the kitchen.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Genma demanded scaring Ranma a little. "Since I'm going to school by myself I can make it in half the time I do when I have to walk with that tomboy so I'm helping Kasumi a little." Ranma said, "Honestly, don't you ever get tired of freeloading?"

"We will talk about this later." Genma said sending chills down Ranma's back from the tone of his father's voice. _Idiot, can't you keep your mouth shut?_ Ranma thought as he finished dumping the dishes in the sink. "Ranma." Kasumi said quietly as she squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you but I can get this; I don't want you to get in any more trouble."

Ranma looked at the eldest Tendo sister, she wanted to help her as a way of thanks but Genma was staring daggers at her, she could feel it. Ranma nodded his head. "Kasumi, I'm sorry about the old fool." Ranma sighed sadly. "Don't be, Ranma." Kasumi said kissing his cheek, making Ranma blush a little "Have fun tonight and don't worry about anything." Kasumi told him.

"Thanks." Ranma said smiling a little. "Now go, off to school, I can finish this." Kasumi said shooing the young martial artist out of the kitchen. Ranma left the kitchen to go and gather her things, as she was in her room Genma had snuck in behind her and slammed her into the ground. "How dare you talk to me like that." Genma snarled with his foot on his head, keeping his voice down.

"I have a half a mind to beat some sense into you, however seeing as you'll be late, I'll be nice let you go with a warning." Genma lifted his foot off her head and kicked her hard in the stomach. "Now get out of here." Ranma wasted no time as she had gotten her things and bolted out the door, hoping that Genma didn't see the tears falling down her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After finishing the dishes and checking in on her father and Genma, who had the day off, she found them playing shogi again. She never understood them playing it that much since all they did was cheat each other every chance they got but maybe that was what they enjoyed about it.

Ranma had truly done a lot of work in such a short amount of time that morning freeing up a lot of time for Kasumi which, she wasn't too sure what to do with. She had planned on visiting Doctor Tofu at lunch, but her whole morning was free now. She debated trying to watch some television, but she knew that there usually wasn't anything very good on this time of the morning. Thinking about the attic, she thought maybe she should go up there and clean a little, since it was a little before the Saotomes arrived when she last cleaned up there or even went up there. It held a lot of memories of her mother which was good and bad. She loved the memories but they held so much as they always made Kasumi miss the woman even more.

Slowly making her way to the attic she found the light switch and turned it on and was shocked at how clean the attic was. Everything was moved around now which she knew neither Nabiki nor Akane did but everything was organized. Looking over to the farthest corner she noticed how the boxes were stacked and realized that there shouldn't be so many boxes up here.

Moving to the boxes Kasumi realized that they were just stacked out from the wall making a wall themselves but why? Moving around the boxes she found a small space which she squeezed through and found herself in a small space where there was an old television and DVD player hooked up to it. Stacked on top of it was a few anime DVDs including a volume of Magic Knight Rayearth, Digimon Tamers and Tokyo Mew Mew respectively.

Beside the Television was a couple worn manga of Magic Knight Rayearth though they had seen much better days with one of them missing most of the cover and the others being badly damaged. In front of the television were a pillow and blanket and a few papers and teen girl magazines which highlighted stars. One of them had the image of a very attractive blonde haired American on the cover with the name Ken Masters.

"Is this Ranma's?" Kasumi asked herself since the young man was the only one she knew of who would have done this. Thinking back to the morning she realized that it had to be, Ranma was humming the intro to Magic Knight Rayearth while cleaning. This would most definitely be considered unmanly by Genma so Kasumi decided not to even mention it but she was glad that at least Ranma did have a few things though the magazines did surprise her a little.

She realized that Magic Knight Rayearth must have been one of Ranma's favorites since that seemed to be what there was the most of between the few mangas and the DVD. Deciding to do a little shopping instead Kasumi went to get changed and told her father that she was going out for a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-School- **(Sorry I forgot how to spell the darn name of the school – Kidan)**

"I'm sorry." Ranma heard Sayuri said as the spent their free period in the class room around Akane's desk while Ranma sat in hers next to them ignoring everyone else. "I can't go tonight, my mom has a booth set up at the convention tonight and I told her I would be there. If you want you guys can come."

"No way." Akane said, "That stupid gaijin is going to be there. Ken Masters a grand master in martial arts my ass. What does a lazy American know of martial arts."

"Did you say Ken Masters?" Ranma asked excitedly as she sat up and looked over at the three girls. "Don't tell me that you believe in that fraud." Akane snorted. Ranma gave Akane a look at would have sent chills down anyone else's back.

"Akane, Ken maybe be from America, but he was trained in the martial arts here in Japan." Ranma said. "He was also one of the key players in helping taking down the terrorist group, Shadaloo." This has surprised a few people that Ranma had known things about the street fighter that not many had known. "It doesn't matter what country you are born in Akane, a true martial artist master can come from anywhere." Ranma said, a little angry at the blue haired girl for putting down one of the greatest martial artists, in Ranma's own opinion anyways.

"I could beat the fake any day of the week." Akane said. "No you couldn't Akane." Ranma said seriously, "Ken Masters is a ki adept for one thing, he mastered it a long time ago and makes anything Ryouga and I do look like a firecracker." However Akane didn't look convinced.

"Dream on, Ranma." Akane said, "I'm a real martial artist, the best in Nerima." That was it, Ranma had, had enough of Akane's bullshit. "I hate to break your bubble, but no Akane you're not the best." Ranma said giving her a cold look, unknowingly giving Akane the same look that Genma have given Ranma time and time again.

"You're a bully at best." Ranma said. "The only reason you are able to hit me is because I let you." She could see that she was getting Akane mad. _Besides if I fight back Genma could seriously hurt me._ Ranma thought. Then idea came to him. "Besides the last I check your name is Akane, not Wolverine." He could See Sayuri trying to hold in her laughter. Of course she did this behind Akane's back.

For a few moments Akane seethed, glaring daggers at Ranma until a nasty smile crept into her lips. "I do admit he is very handsome so I can understand why you would want to protect him so much. You like him you freak; I knew you were a pervert."

"Grow up, Akane!" Ranma snapped, her cheeks glowing a little as she turned away from the three and buried her face in her folded arms on the desk just as the bell rang. Sayuri went back to her seat. Her mind was already made up. With a smile she waited for the class to start.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was actually relieved when the teacher thought she was sleeping and sent her into the hall to hold buckets since it meant that she didn't have to deal with Akane or the angry girl's glares and rude, stinging insults. She was beginning to think that Akane truly believed all of that deep down and truly hated her. She always thought that a part of Akane had cared for Ranma just a little, but things just kept getting worse and worse between the two.

It just seemed that it was never going to end which started to depress Ranma all the more, her whole life seemed so meaningless at times. Why bother with it then, why not just end it all, all the pain and all the suffering. _Then way not end it, its not like anyone is going to miss you._ A voice in her head said. _Akane is right, you are a freak, worthless, and you have no honor._ Ranma looked down, her hair hiding her eyes. However another voice, this one sounded familiar though, like she had heard it a long time ago. _No child you are not worthless, if you end it now, think about the few friends that you do have._

"Never!" Ranma snarled to herself clutching the buckets tighter. She refused to give up, she didn't come this far, worked to damn hard for her freedom, just to give up now. She was getting stronger and soon she would be the one to stop all those who have hurt her, they would never be able to again. She would prove to everyone that she was worth something, more than just a tool for her father's schemes to swindle people and feed his fat stomach.

Ranma sighed, trying to think of something else before she let her anger and depression get the better of her. She wandered how she could get to the convention to see Ken, wandering if he would even remember her. She remembered how he acted like a jerk sometimes but he always tried to help those in need and had such a kind heart, trying to do the right thing.

He was what gave Ranma her sense of honor, or at least a part of it. She tried so hard to become like him and she wanted so much to at least see him again but how? An anime convention was surely going to be considered to girlie to attend which meant if Genma found out he would be outraged. Also, there was the Neko Hanten to think about as she didn't want to ruin the little bit of time she had with the old Amazon who Ranma saw as a grandmother at times, especially when she wasn't helping Shampoo try and get her to go back to China with them.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that see didn't hear the bell or the students leaving the class room or the school for the day. "Ranma, snap out of it!" Sayuri said loudly, shaking the redhead's shoulder. "Wh-What?" Ranma asked startled.

"You were in la-la land, Saotome. I couldn't get your attention, the bell rang and it is time to go home. Akane already left with Yuka." Sayuri said. "Oh…thanks Sayuri." Ranma said smiling a little then remembered the look on her face the day before, the sadness and worry etched on it resembling Kasumi's so much last night. "Sayuri…about yesterday…thank you, I'm sorry I overreacted the way I did."

The young brunette just smiled. "Its okay, Ranma, I'm just glad that you are okay." Sayuri said smiling a little more, "You are okay, aren't you?" Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, but I better get to the Neko Hanten if I want to make it in time." Ranma said. "Ranma…Can I please walk with you?" Sayuri asked nervously. "I guess so." Ranma said, curious to why Sayuri wanted to since the girl was supposedly supposed to be heading to the convention.

"Great, grab your things and meet me out front." Sayuri said hurrying off. Ranma sighed and grabbed her things and hurried out front with a feeling of impending doom. She prayed that it was nothing but knowing her life a giant purple dinosaur could walk by any moment terrorizing the masses with its frightening, torturous, nasty, evil songs. The thought made her shiver even more.

Ranma jumped a little when someone put their hand on her shoulder causing Ranma to whirl around to find a giggling Sayuri. "Sorry about that, Ranma." Sayuri giggled, "Didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's no big, you ready?" Ranma said.

"Yep." Sayuri said showing her satchel with school supplies stuffed in it and homework assignments for the weekend. The two started walking at a slow pace without saying anything for a few moments until Sayuri nervously asked, "So, is Ken like your hero or something?" Ranma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Or something." Ranma sighed, "Look, I don't need you to make fun of me over it."  
"Relax, Ranma, I think its cool that you have someone that you look up to." Sayuri said, "And besides, he is a hunk."  
"He is." Ranma whispered to herself but Sayuri heard.  
"So when you change genders your perspective changes?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"N-No." Ranma stammered shaking her head, "Well…A little I guess but I hate it…I hate the way it makes me feel. Its so wrong and disgusting."  
"It's only natural, Ranma." Sayuri said, "There is nothing to be ashamed about."  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth." Ranma said sadly.  
"How about you tell me the truth?" Sayuri asked.  
"You wouldn't understand, Sayuri." Ranma sighed, "Please, let's just drop that."  
"Okay, I'm sorry Ranma." Sayuri said, "Have you ever met Ken before?"

"Yeah, about ten years ago. He taught me a lot of things though my dad didn't know about it. My dad hates him, actually he hates all Americans." Ranma said. "No offense to you Ranma but your dad is a total jerk." Sayuri said. "That is something else we both agree with." Ranma said. "Ranma, will you come with me to the convention?" Sayuri asked. "I would love to Sayuri but you don't know what my dad would do if he found out." Ranma said.

"What if I guaranteed that he wouldn't find out?" Sayuri asked. "I would but…I have…Well…" Ranma said, trying to stall as she tried to make up an excuse. "Everyone will be going to the convention Ranma, as slow as its going to be tonight I doubt that Cologne will really need help waitressing." Sayuri said as they entered the Neko Hanten to find no one there except Cologne who was perched up on the counter behind the register. "What…How did you know?" Ranma asked.

"Son-in-law, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings?" Cologne cackled when they got to the register, rapping Ranma on her head with her staff. "Ouch, what did you do that for you dried up old mummy?" Ranma demanded rubbing the spot on her head where the staff hit. "Ranma, your young friend comes in here a lot. Don't tell me that you never noticed her." Cologne laughed merrily.

"I didn't think she would recognize me with that stupid wig you make me wear." Ranma grumbled. "Not everyone is as oblivious as Ryouga is dear." Cologne said after she regained control of herself. She opened the register and pulled out several large bills handing them to Ranma. "What's this for?" Ranma asked.

"To enjoy yourself with, take your young friend out here and treat her to a nice meal when you get done at this convention of yours." Cologne said, "I'm closing up for the night, like your friend said everyone is at the convention."

"I can't take all of this." Ranma said trying to give back the money. "Yes you can and will and you will spend it. Do I make myself clear?" Cologne asked, her eyes saying that there would be no argument.  
"Thanks granny." Ranma said smiling. "That's better." Cologne said. "Aren't you afraid of me cheating on Shampoo?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Ranma." Cologne said moving to rap Ranma over the head but stopped as she smiled sadly. "Child, we both know that there will never be anything between you two. For one thing neither of you swing that way."

"What the…You know, don't you?" Ranma asked turning white. Know what?" Sayuri asked in confusion.  
"You will learn when the time is right." Cologne said, "Me, I'm over three hundred years old with three hundred years of experience. It wasn't too hard to see what is going on, why do you think I've been helping you so much training you in techniques that should be forbidden to outsiders."

Sayuri looked between the two of them and then asked. "Actually, from what I learned about you, that is a good question." Sayuri said. "How could you teach Ranma all of the techniques?" the older woman laughed a little. "This is not to become common knowledge, especially with my Shampoo since she isn't ready to know yet." Cologne said, "Ranma…In the tribes' eyes you are my adopted daughter."

Sayuri eyes widen a little and smiled at Ranma. "I get it." Sayuri said clapping her hands together. "It's because of Ranmas' curse that you are able to adopted Ranma into the Amazon tribe right?" Cologne gave Ranma a sad look before she said. "Something like that dear." Cologne said smiling sadly at Ranma, "You two better get going if you don't want to stand in line all night."

"Your right but we won't have to." Sayuri said. "My mom has a booth there."  
"Have fun you two." Cologne said as the two left the restaurant.  
"Thanks granny." Ranma called back over her shoulder as the doors closed.  
"Come on Ranma, let's get to my house." Sayuri said grabbing Ranma's hand dragging the red head down the street.

"I thought we were going to the convention." Ranma said as she hurried along so she wouldn't trip as the excited girl led Ranma down the street at speeds the redhead didn't think the girl could pull off. "Of course, we need disguises." Sayuri laughed putting fear into Ranma's heart. "Wow." Ranma whistled appreciatively as the entered a large house, easily twice the size of the Tendos. It even rivaled that of Kuno's mansion but it didn't seem to have the insane air about it or the deadly traps.

"Come on, my room is this way." Sayuri said leading Ranma down a hall with numerous paintings which Ranma guessed must have been Sayuri's family. One painting she passed pulled at a memory for a moment, making her feel like she knew the red-haired woman in a kimono in the painting but she shook that off seeing at how impossible it was. Sayuri's room was twice as big as Akane's with a large entertainment center, a canopy bed with sheer pink curtains matching the walls and strange clothes strewn all over the place.

"I have the perfect costume for you if you don't mind going as a girl." Sayuri said digging through a pile of dresses until she pulled out something familiar to Ranma. It was genius; even if anyone saw Ranma there they would never believe it was her. The dress was an exact replica of Zoe's waitress uniform from Tokyo Mew Mew with cat ears and tail. Who would ever believe that Ranma would go as a cat girl? "The bathroom is over there, I don't have a bra big enough for you but you kind of look like my mom's size with a little adjusting. Go ahead and go in there and take your clothes off and I'll bring back the underwear."

"Thanks." Ranma said taking the costume into the bathroom and slowly peeled her clothes off not bothering to complain about it being unmanly to wear that stuff. Genma wasn't going to find out and hopefully with a little makeup no one would truly recognize her. She finished taking off the last of the clothes when the bathroom door opened and Sayuri let out a cry of shock and anger.

"Who did this to you?" Sayuri demanded angrily as Ranma tried to hide herself as tears filed her eyes.  
"Don't look." Ranma pleaded weakly as Sayuri moved forward to examine the mass of bruises. "Who did this to you?" Sayuri repeated, more calmly and gently. "You can't tell anyone, Sayuri." Ranma pleaded, "It will get worse if you do."

"Ranma, this isn't right and don't even try to tell me that this was from a fight or spar. I've seen stuff like this before at the hospital." Sayuri said. "He doesn't do it much anymore…He just found out that I was…" Ranma said shutting up. "Found out what?" Sayuri demanded. "That I was…crying." Ranma whispered. "Oh god…This is my fault." Sayuri said covering her mouth and shaking her head. "No it wasn't, Sayuri." Ranma said.

"I'm calling the police." Sayuri said turning to leave before Ranma grabbed her hand. "No…He'll kill them, Sayuri. He did it before." Ranma said, pleading with Sayuri to not do anything. "It was your dad, wasn't it?" Sayuri asked. "Sayuri, please listen to me." Ranma begged, "This was the only time since we came here that he did this, he can't or the Tendo's might find out. I can handle this."

"Ranma…You need help." Sayuri said. No argument there. However Ranma needed to get through this alone or others could get hurt, people that she cares for could die, just like twice before. "Sayuri, I'm the only one that can help me." Ranma said. "I can't, nor will I let anyone else get hurt." Ranma moved over to sit on the bed.

"Sayuri. I'm almost strong enough Sayuri, a little more training and I can defend myself and make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else." Ranma said. "Please…If you tell anyone I'm afraid he might hurt them and…I'm afraid he'll hurt you."

Sayuri sighed as she sat next to Ranma. "I'm so sorry." Sayuri said embracing the naked girl. "Its okay, Sayuri." Ranma said hugging the girl back. "Please Sayuri; please promise me that you won't get involved in this. Just give me a little time."

"Ranma…I…I don't know what to do." Sayuri sniffed. "Just trust me, please." Ranma said, "Let's forget about this for now and just go have some fun tonight."  
"Okay." Sayuri sniffed pulling away.

"Thank you." Ranma said bending down to pick up the bra and panties off of the floor and started to put them on. "I'll help you get ready then I'll change." Sayuri said helping Ranma get into the costume and ushered her out into the bedroom to wait as Sayuri retrieved what must have been her costume and went back into the bathroom.

Ranma was a little scared about Sayuri finding out about what happened and even more so over how easily the girl dropped the matter. Ranma was silently praying to herself that Sayuri wouldn't get hurt when the door opened back up and out stepped Sayuri dressed just like Aerith from final fantasy seven.

"Wow, you look great." Ranma said smiling. "Why thank you kind lady." Sayuri said bowing to Ranma a little, giggling a bit though it was easy to see the worry in the girl's eyes. "Let's get going before it gets any later." Ranma suggested smiling softy at Sayuri.

"Come on." Sayuri said as the two left and made good time to the convention center. The two talked a bit on the way, kidding around which made Ranma feel like she was floating on air as one of her fondest wishes felt like it was coming true. It felt like Ranma truly had a friend, one who didn't have an ulterior motive other than just caring and wanting to have a little fun.

"Where do you think you two are going?" A security guard asked as Sayuri opened the side door to the building. "Relax Jin, it's me." Sayuri said.

"Sorry Sayuri, go on ahead." The guard said as Sayuri dragged Ranma through the door and into the building. It was a virtual crowd as Sayuri led Ranma through it toward a booth where several very good looking girls modeled various outfits ranging from modest to skimpy. Each one being from video game, anime or manga. One girl looked to be about Ranma's age though in a modified school fuku with fingerless gloves and a white headband on. The way she carried herself screamed fighter to Ranma.

"Hi honey." Sayuri's mom said hugging Sayuri. "This is Sakura, a friend of Ken and Ryu's."  
"Hi." Sakura said bowing politely to Sayuri and Ranma. "I'm Sayuri and this is Ranma." Sayuri said indicating each of them in turn. "Yo, Sakura, who's the babe?" A very familiar blonde haired man asked in perfect Japanese as he joined Sakura along with a Japanese man in a white gi.

Ranma grinned when she saw ken again for the first time in ten years. She couldn't help herself as she said. "Sensei, I don't think Eliza would like the fact that you are hitting on a teenager." Then something else came to mind. "And why the hell are you still dyeing your hair?" Ken looked at the young teen for a few second before his eyes had widened. "Ran…Ranko? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Stop hitting on her." Sakura said elbowing the blonde haired man in the stomach, "I swear you pervert she is the same age as me." Ken doubled over a little bit when Sakura elbowed him. Then something came to Sakura with what Ranko had said. "Wait, you dye your hair?" Ken stood back up and glared at Sakura.

"Yes, I dye my hair." He then looks at Ranko. "I'm not hitting on her; this is Ranko Saotome, the prodigy I told you guys about." Ken said happily, "It's been a long time red, I was wrong though when I told you that you would grow up to be pretty. You are a goddess."

"Th-Thanks." Ranma said blushing a little as Sayuri gawked at the two. Then she smiled and said. "It sounds to me like you're hitting on Ran...ko." She said with a confused look. 'But who's this Eliza?" Ken smiled. "Eliza is my beautiful wife." Ranko smiled as she slapped Ken on the back with enough force that the blond was sent crashing to the floor.

"I knew it. Congrats Sensei." She said. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding though." Ken saw the sad look in her eyes, getting up off the floor Ken smiled and gave Ranko a hug, which much to Sayuri surprise, Ranko returned the hug. "So you practice martial arts?" Sakura asked. "We are going to have a few exhibition matches, want to spar with me in one. Ken's apprentice against Ryu's, see who is better?"

"Sure." Ranma said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go then." Sakura said leading Ranma from the group and leaving the two men and Sayuri gawking momentarily before following trying to talk them out of it. Ranma followed Sakura to the exhibition ring which was apparently set up for a few matches between martial artists. Ranma went to one end of it while Sakura took the other.

"Are they going to spar?" A bald man in black suit asked when Ken came over to take a seat near the announcers table. However behind Ken could say anything Ranko placed her hand on Ken's arm and whispered something in his ear. Ken looked at the young red head. "You sure?" Ranko smiled and nods. "Okay, if you say so."

Ken turned back to the announcer. "Yes, my apprentice Ranko Uzumaki against Ryu's apprentice Sakura Kasugano." Ken said smiling proudly. However No one saw Sayuri nor did they see the look in Sayuri's mother eyes as well.

"Okay then." The announcer said turning on his microphone as a few people noticed there was going to be a match they started to gather around the ring. "We have a special treat tonight folks, the apprentice students of two legendary street fighters is going to give us an exhibition match. Ryo's apprentice Sakura Kasugano I and Ken's apprentice Ranko Uzumaki. Begin!"

Ranko took her favorite stance. It was known as "Hit I'm open" stance for a reason as it throws off her opponents. Sakura wasted no time as ran at Ranko with everything she got. This surprised Ranko as she didn't except Sakura to move so fast. The first move was a kick thrown at Ranko who blocked it with the palms of her hands.

Ranko followed this up with a spin back kick hoping to catch Sakura off guard it didn't work, as Sakura blocked the kick. However what Sakura didn't realized was that Ranma was hoping for the block as she was already on the ground and tried to sweep the teen off her feet, literally. However Sakura battle instants kicked in and jumped over the kick which left her open to Ranko's side kick.

Jumping back to get some space the two smiled at each other. Sakura had something to prove as she wanted to show everyone that she really was Ryu's apprentice. Ranma was testing herself. Sakura was trained by one if not the best of the Street Fighters. She could beat Sakura then able she'll be close to beating Genma as well. "It's been fun Red, but I'm not going to lose." Ranko smiled. This wasn't just a sparring match anymore, things just got real as Ranko notice the energy gathering around Sakura's hands.

 _No what the heck is she thinking?_ Ranko thought to herself as she turned back to look at the crowd that had gathered to watch the match. "Don't do it Sakura!" Ranko called out. She didn't have time to think. If she dodged the attack people could get hurt, if she didn't stop Sakura before she released the attack, she could get seriously hurt as well.

 _I hope this works._ Ranko thought as she ran at Sakura; however what Ryu and Ken noticed was the growing Ki energy that was gathering around her legs. Then she lashed out with a kick. That one kick quickly turned into several kicked. Ranko didn't call out a name, though Both Ken and Ryu looked at each other.

"I don't think, Chun-Li going to like the fact that Ranko knows her move." Ryu stated. Ken shrugged her shoulder. "I never taught her that." Ken then looked at Ranko once more who was panting pretty hard. "I told you, she was a quick learner." Ken then smiled. "I haven't trained her in years but she turned out a lot better than I expected."

Back in the ring Sakura was rubbing her arms and chest. "How the hell do you know that move?" Sakura yelled out, she hated when Chun-li uses that move, although Ranko's move seems different then the Chun-lis'. "Learned it in secret while I was in China." Ranko said. The Smile never left Ranko's face though. "I think you know her." Ken slapped his forehead.

"Hey, Ranko, how many of our friends did you learn from?" The blond asked. Ranko looked at Ken while blocking a punch from Sakura and then kicked her away. "Umm, not many, I was hoping that I could learn from Master Gen, but I couldn't find him." Ranko said rubbing the back of her head, only to get it a second later by Sakura.

"Impressive." Was the only thing Ryu said as he continued to watch the fight. "Maybe I should teach her the Hadoken." Ken smiled and shook his head. "No need, I already taught her the move, however she has stated that she doesn't have enough Ki to perform the move."

"Time to end this!" Ranma said jumping into the air and coming down with a flying kick which Sakura barely dodged then executing a roundhouse kick that Sakura blocked. The two started to trade punches and kicks, both blocking the other as they refused to give ground. "Amaguriken!" Ranko yelled out, and much like the kicks, Ranko punches were fast and hard. Sakura fell down with the last punch.

"Winner! Ranko Uzumaki!" Ranko smiled. She had found out though this fight that she still needed to do a lot more training if she wanted to beat Genma though. She had won, she had beaten Sakura. She looked over at Ken as he hurried over with Ryu, a proud look in his eyes. The man who Ranma loved deeply, the man who she thought of more as a father figure than the bastard who raised her and looked up to so much was proud of her. With a smile she slipped into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Ranma groaned as she sat up on the cot she was laying on in a little room that resembled a nurse's station at the school. Looking around she saw Sakura coming around next to her on another cot with relieved looks on Ken, Ryu and Sayuri's faces.

"You did great." Ken said ruffling Ranma's hair. "You really did." Sayuri beamed, "I couldn't believe how close it was though."  
"I made a mistake by underestimating her." Ranma said. "You both made mistakes." Ryu said, "Sakura, it was too dangerous to use an attack like that in such a closed space with so many other people around."

"I know." Sakura said, "I'm sorry. Congratulations Ranko, I'll train and come back though and next time I'll be the winner."  
"That's the spirit." Ryu said, "I'm very proud of you Sakura."  
"Thanks." Sakura said smiling up at Ryu.  
"Let's all go out to a karaoke bar before we have to leave in the morning." Ken said, "My treat."

"That would be great." Ranma beamed. "It would be fun." Sayuri said. "Sorry I made you miss the convention, Sayuri." Ranma said realizing how late it was getting. "Ranma, the convention will be all weekend and I expect you to come back here with me tomorrow." Sayuri said tapping her foot. "Why do you keep calling her Ranma anyway?" Ken asked. "Because that's her name." Sayuri said.

"I thought it was Ranko." Ken said looking to Ranma for answers. "I can explain." Ranma sighed. "You know who I really am Ken, I never lied to you."  
"You lied to me…" Sayuri said a little hurt.  
"I lied to everyone in Nerima, Sayuri." Ranma said, "It's a long story and what we talked about earlier tonight is a big part of it. I'll explain tomorrow, I promise."  
"Are you in any trouble?" Ken asked cracking his knuckles. "We can call off our flight."  
"Don't its nothing that I can't handle." Ranma said, "Just a minor nuisance."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked worriedly. "I'm sure; if you miss your flight tomorrow I will personally kick your asses." Ranma said cracking her own knuckles as she got out of her cot. "Okay, okay." Ken said making warding gestures with his hands as he backed away. "Here." Ryu said giving Ranma a piece of paper, "This is both Ken and my cell numbers. If you need anything at all call use and we will be on the next flight here."  
"Thanks guys." Ranma sniffed, rubbing her eyes as Ken hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma trudged home late that night after hanging out with the others at the karaoke bar and stopping at Sayuri's long enough to change back into her regular clothes. Sayuri had tried to get her to tell her about why the guys was calling her Ranko and treating her strangely but she managed to get Sayuri to leave it alone for now with a promise to explain everything tomorrow. While that did give her time to think of how to explain it she was worried about the other girl's reaction to it.

As much as Ranma felt betrayed by Akane's quick trip from wanting to be friends to being enemies this was a whole lot worse. She never meant to deceive Akane then but this was lies and a grand scale and she didn't want to lose what she felt was a growing friendship with Sayuri.

Everyone was asleep already when Ranma finally made it home so she decided not to wake Genma up since that often put him in a bad mood so she quietly made her way to the attic to her little hiding spot and collapsed on the blanket that was on the floor before noticing the two small packages with a card on one of them. Pulling off the card she opened it and read it.

 **To Ranma, I found your little hiding spot today but no one else knows about it and I plan to keep it that way. It kind of looked like these were your favorites so I got these for you today. With love your big sister, Kasumi.** The card read.

Carefully putting the card with a picture of the three magic knights Ranma opened the first package and gasped when she found the box sets for both seasons of Magic Knight Rayearth. Gently placing the DVDs down she opened the other package to find the entire manga series of Magic Knight Rayearth. Kasumi was right, it was her favorite and it brought tears to her eyes thinking about how this was her first gift real gift. She had never gotten a birthday present before or Christmas presents or any other presents for anything except from Ken all those years ago.

She couldn't remember her mother but according to Genma the woman was dead which made Ranma wander on more than one occasion if Genma had anything to do with her death but then again she couldn't bring herself to believe that even Genma was that cruel.

"Ranko, my little wild child." A loving, female voice echoed through Ranma's memories but as much as she tried she couldn't remember the face. It was one of the few memories that she could recall at all and it was all the proof that she had that she was loved by her mother even if she wasn't loved by her father.

To Be Continued…

Blah, this chapter was a pain. Seriously. Not to mention the research that I had to do. Just to let you know I did change things in this chapter. Namely removing Happosai from the story. In the Original the story takes place shortly after Herbs Arc. In this version I'm going to do it a few months after the Saotomes came to Nermia.

This means that Shampoo and the other Amazons are there as well. I also removed Uyko from the chapter. She will not be in this version of the story at all, and I'll explain why a little later. Oh before I go I also changed Sakura's last name to (I believe) be her canon name.

Since Ken and Ryu made a guest appearance, I'm thinking about bring in Chun-li as well, what do you all think about that? If so what version would you like to see? I was thinking of her Interpol version but it could be an older Version, one more question.

Should I bring in Gen? Let me know okay. I like to think Raw666 for the idea of making the story take place earlier in the series were Ranma isn't insanely powerful, but still not weak either. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

One more Chapter to rewrite before everything goes Original. Take care all.  
Kidan out!


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is it, the last chapter/rewrite. That comes from the original version by Senshi of Valis. After this chapter everything after this point will be more original, maybe….I might start doing a few things from **Starting over: Do you want to be friends** , you just have to wait and see.

From my understanding, Senshi wanted to do three books. Book One: Truth behind the lie. Book Two (I'm guessing here.): Do you want to be friends, and Book 3: Sorceress of the Clow. Although it's possible that the last two may have been stand alones seeing as how they were written before Book One was.

I don't know and I was hoping some knew how to get a hold of Senshi. Oh well, they're a good read but I didn't like the pairing. If you're wondering about the Uzumaki name, no this will not have Naruto characters in the story, just a few things from the series like jutsus; however the characters themselves will not appear.

Well I think that's it. I like to think everyone who has review the story so far, I'm hoping for more but as long as I get one review I will continue the story. See you at the end for some final notes and what I hope for future chapters. Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Three**

"No don't!" Ranma had called out as she sat up in her little hiding spot. She looked around the dark room, trying to remember why she was there instead of her bed. Then she remembered everything from the day before, and smiled a little as she looked at her gifts. With a grin Ranma quickly left her safe haven and made her way down stairs, she had the prefect idea to repay Kasumi for her kindness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Kasumi." Ranma said as Kasumi came down the stairs for the morning. "Oh my!" Kasumi said. "Ranma why are you up so early in the morning?" The eldest Tendo said. Ranma smiled as she walked up to her and hugged her. "I couldn't sleep last night." Ranma said a little tiredly. Kasumi smiled.

"Thank you for the little presents that you got me." Ranma said. Kasumi gave Ranma a hug and said. "It's no problem Ranma." And it wasn't she was able to found them at a good deal at a used book store, the books had some ware but they were in a much better shape than the ones Ranma had before. The DVDs however were new, but it was also at a good price at the same book store.

"Don't worry Ranma; it'll be our little secret." Kasumi said. Then she frowned a little. "I just wish I was able to get you a new TV and DVD player." Ranma eyes bugged out a little. "You….you don't have to Onee-chan." Kasumi smiled and hugged the younger girl. "It's something that I want to do. After all it's my job to make sure all my little sisters are happy." Kasumi told her. "And in some cases, my little brother as well."

Ranma couldn't believe what she was hearing; Kasumi has accepted her as one of her sisters, and in some case a brother as well. There was just something about Kasumi that didn't sit well with Ranma though. Kasumi was a mystery. From the way she talks, to the way she walks. Ranma just couldn't pin point it though.

Like herself Kasumi was hiding something, something that she should know, but it eluded her to no end. She loved Kasumi like the sister she is, but she hardly knows the older teen. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Ranma smiled up at Kasumi. "Was Akane mad that I didn't come home early?" Ranma asked. Kasumi took on a thoughtful look before answering.

"No Akane stayed the night at Yuka's; however she should be back tonight though." Ranma gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll be going out again." Ranma told her. "We had this planned for a while, if asked, tell them I decided to go out and do some heavy training." Ranma said. Kasumi nodded. "I assume then you will not be joining us for breakfast?" She asked.

Ranma shook her head. "I would love too, but I can't I have to go so I'll see you tonight." Ranma said as she kissed Kasumi's Hikari and ran out the door. Kasumi smiled as she took a look around the room. _Thank you Ranma._ She thought, but then a shiver had gone down Kasumi spine. Someone was watching, she turned to the stairs but didn't fine anything there. _That was weird. I could have sworn. I must be imaging things again._ Kasumi thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma had started running as soon as she was out the door. While jumping from roof top to roof top she couldn't help but wonder if she should go ahead and tell Sayuri some of her secrets. She knew for a fact that some friends do hide stuff from each other. Like the fact that Akane was in other relationship. _I should talk to Akane about that though._ Ranma thought she haven't told anyone as of yet, _I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, like the promise I made to Ryouga….Although it was just a normal dog._

Ranma had to really think about that one. _No a Promise is a promise, even if Ryouga wasn't there to hear it._ Ranma thought. She made good time and had landed just outside the front door. She was happy to find that some of the house lights were turned on in the early morning light. _Good I wouldn't be waking anyone up._ Ranma thought as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Sayuri wearing a robe over her Pajamas. Sayuri blinked before she smiled. "Morning Ranma, you're a little early." Sayuri said. Then she had a sad look on her face. "I'm really sorry Ranma, but my mom knows who you are and wants some answers about last night too. I didn't tell her anything, but if you don't talk to her, she might go to your dad."

Ranma paled. She did not want that to happen, but what could she do? Maybe if she lied things could stay hidden. "Maybe I should lie." Ranma sighed. _The less she knows the better._ She didn't want anyone to get hurt. However something told her that maybe that would be a bad idea, a very bad idea. "Or maybe you should tell me the truth young lady…man…or whoever you are." Sayuri's mom said coming up from behind Sayuri. "And why wouldn't you want your dad to know about this?" Ranma turn pale, the c…ca…cat was out of the bag so to speak, Ranma knew that lying was not going to work, and if Ranma ran off Sayuri's mother would go straight to the Tendos. "It's a long story…" Ranma sighed looking toward the ground.

Sayuri's mother smiled as she placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You can call me Hikari, all of Sayuri's friends do, even Akane." Ranma looked up. "Now why don't you come on in and we can talk over breakfast." Hikari said. She then looked at Sayuri." Yuri-Chan has told me some pretty interesting things about you as of late."

Ranma blinked then she paled. _But she promised not to tell anyone._ Ranma thought. Hikari looked at the little red head and smiled. "Is it true that you have a curse?" Ranma nodded. "You can tell me a little about it when we eat." She told the young red head. They walked the halls of the house once again Ranma passed by the panting of the red haired woman. _Why does she look familiar?_ Ranma thought.

Ranma followed them into the dining room, but wasn't too sure what she was going to find, but a small table big enough for four, maybe six people wasn't it. On the table was serving platters with French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, sausage links, syrup, butter and honey with three place settings.

"Have a seat." Sayuri said as Hikari and Sayuri sat across from each other and Ranma took the last seat at the end of the table between the other two. Seeing Sayuri and Hikari bow their heads Ranma followed shortly after. "Dear lord, thank you for the food we are about to eat, and please guild Ranma on her path, in your name, Amen." Ranma looked up with some confusion in her eyes. Hikari just smiled and patted Ranma's head. "You're a welcome guest, sorry if that made you uncomfortable." She said.

Ranma shook her head. "It's okay, I don't tell people this much, but when I was training with Ken, he told me about the Christian God, I umm have a bible hidden from my father." Ranma told them. Hikari smiled and nodded. "Well then, dig in. And how about that explanation while we eat, like are you a boy cursed to turn into a girl or are you a girl cursed to turn into a boy?"

Ranma sighed; she had gathered some eggs, toast, and some pancakes. She didn't dare touch the sausage though and Sayuri understood why. Unlike Akane who could be clueless sometimes never caught on to what Ranma was trying to tell her, why Ranma just doesn't come out and say it was beyond her. "You have to promise not to tell anyone else about this." Ranma said pouring herself  
a glass of orange juice from the pitcher Sayuri handed her before sitting it back down.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but I can't do that until I know what is going on." Hikari said, staring at Ranko making her nervous at the intense inspection. "But I have a feeling that you are much more than you seem. I was talking with Ken before the two of you have shown up." Hikari said. "He was telling me about this cute little girl that he thought of as a daughter, who was so excited to learn from him. And yet you were only supposed to be cursed about what, three, four months ago?"

Ranma sighed as she put her fork down. Sayuri was surprised to hear this. Hikari gave the young red head a small smile. "I know more than you think, although I don't know why you're hiding your true gender." Ranma sighed. It was bound to happen. "Ranma what is mom talking about, you are a boy cursed to turn into a girl, aren't you?" Sayuri asked.

Ranma shook her head. "I was born a girl." She started. "I never meant to hide anything, especially from my friends." Ranma sighed staring at her food. "You see my father wanted a boy to carry on as heir to the Anything Goes Martial arts. So he took me on a training trip cross Asia, and other parts of the world." However something didn't add up.

"He raised me to be a boy, to act more manly." Ranma said with her fists hidden under the table. "I was cursed at the hot springs which is the complete opposite of the one in China." Then in a very quiet voice Ranma said. "If you tell anyone this…I can get in a lot of trouble with my dad." Ranma said. "Ranma, why are you afraid of your dad finding out about this?" Hikari asks, "Does he hurt you?"

Ranma eyes widen and then looked at Sayuri; Sayuri could see the look of betrayal in the red heads eyes. "You Told?" Hikari looked at her daughter with a look of surprise. "You Know?" She asked. "How long have you known about this young lady?" Hikari asked looking at Sayuri demanding to know the answer. "She didn't tell you?" Ranma asked looking back at Hikari. "Ranma, mom." Sayuri said as she looked at the two. "I made a promise and unlike others I tend to keep my promises."

"How long did you know?" Hikari asked. "You might as well tell her, Sayuri." Ranma sighed as she slumped in the chair. "Mom, I'm sorry. I found out yesterday but I promised Ranma that I wouldn't tell anyone." Sayuri said, "Please don't be angry."

"Honey, I'm proud that you kept your promise but under these circumstances you should never keep quiet." Hikari said, "I'm calling the police."  
"Wait…Please." Ranma said, "My dad is too dangerous for the police but he won't do anything as long as we are staying at the Tendo's. I just need a little more time; Cologne is helping me with it."

It took a moment for Hikari to figure out who that was, then it clicked. "Is she the old woman who runs the Cat Café?" Ranma nods her head. "Yes, she is an elder of an Amazon village in China and she is helping me with this but if Genma finds out now…I just need a little more time." Ranma begged.

"I will make you a deal, Ranko." Hikari said, "You can come here any time and I would like to see more of you, but if I find out that he hurts you in any way, I will be calling the police. If you don't come here and check in with me I will also call the police but as long as he doesn't do anything I will let it go for now."

Ranma let out a soft sigh. "Thank you." Ranma said. Sayuri took on a thoughtful look. "Ranma, why exactly do you have to pretend to be a boy? If Akane knew the truth then maybe she wouldn't act the way she does toward you." Sayuri said. "Honey, the way Akane acts isn't right to anyone like I said before." Hikari mutters. "That who family needs help. I feel sorry for poor Kasumi. She had to quite High school just to take care of her father and sisters." Hikari said. Ranma couldn't find any argument there although she didn't know about Kasumi's problem; it would explain why Kasumi had a sad look on her face when she thought no one was looking. With a sigh Ranma decided to answer Sayuri question, although she had answered part of it.

"My dad believes women are weak and worthless, they don't deserve to practice the art, so he raised me to act like a man. He knew of the curses and had it planned all along." Ranma said, "I don't know if Soun knows the truth or not, but they made that stupid marriage arrangement a long time ago."

"I see." Hikari sighed, "Well, I won't say anything to anyone for the time being as long as you keep your part of the deal."  
"Thank you." Ranma sighed with relief. "Sayuri, did you get that Hikaru costume you wanted for Ranko?" Hikari asked. "Is that your real name?" Sayuri asked. "Sorry, mom, thank you I got it."  
"Yeah…Ranma is the name I had to go by ever since I was little but I never forgot that my real name is Ranko." Ranko sighed. "Let's finish our breakfast before it gets any colder." Hikari said getting a couple pancakes for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So you are really a girl?" Sayuri asked again after they finished breakfast and headed to her room to get changed for the convention. Ranma was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed just like Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth which was something she always wanted to do. "Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you." Ranma said sadly.

"You didn't have a choice but what should I call you now?" Sayuri asked a little confusion in her voice. "In public you have to call me, Ranma but when we are alone I would like to be called Ranko…it's my real name and it feels so good to have someone finally know the truth." Ranko said admiring the jewel in her glove. "That is if you ever want to hang out with me ever again."

Sayuri sat next to Ranko and wrapped her arms around the red heads shoulders. "Even before I knew you were a girl I wanted to be your friend Ranma…Ranko." Sayuri said, "And just because I find out that you are really a girl doesn't mean that that is going to stop." She told Ranko as she hugged Ranko. "Thanks Sayuri." Ranko said looking up smiling at Sayuri, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey, don't cry you'll ruin the makeup." Sayuri said, trying to cheer Ranko up some with a little joke. Ranko just smiled at Sayuri. I'll be right back, Ranko." Sayuri said leaving the room and leaving Ranko alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Sayuri and her mother both accepted Ranko for who she was but would they still accept her if they found out everything?

If she told them though she had no delusions of them sending the police on Genma but would they even really give a damn about her after finding out? She wanted to believe that they would but she still couldn't tell them because she didn't want Genma to kill anyone else.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sayuri said coming back into the room though Ranko didn't recognize her at first with the blue long haired wig and dressed like Umi from the Magic Knights Rayearth manga. "I thought it would be kind of cool if we went with matching costumes." Ranko smiled, she liked that idea, and it would be easier for her to blend in a crowd. "We should probably get going." Ranko said as she stood up. The two made their way to the front door when the two was stopped by Hikari. "You girls ready?" Hikari asked, "I'll give you a lift." Sayuri looked at who nodded. "Sure." Sayuri said. "You know if you two want you can model your outfits for a while this morning." Hikari said, "I have another girl that will be there modeling a Fuu costume and I'll pay you both the same amount I'm paying her."

"Really?" Sayuri asked excitedly. "I don't know." Ranko said a little nervously. The biggest reason she wanted to go the convention to begin with was to see Ken and he already left. The reason she was going today was to try and have a little fun hanging out with her new friend.

"Please, it will be fun." Sayuri said giving her best puppy dog eyes. "I guess so; I guess it could be fun." Ranko said, earning a hug from the excited Umi look alike. She was hoping that she wasn't going to see anyone she knew because a second day of going was actually pushing her luck but she wanted to make her new friend happy.

"Ranko dear, if at any time you feel uncomfortable doing this you can stop." Hikari said smiling a little at Ranko. "Thank you, Hikari." Ranko said. "You know Ranko; I think I changed my mind about you calling me Hikari." Hikari said smiling a little as the two teens separated. "Y-You did?" Ranko asked worried that she may have somehow angered her. "Yes dear, how about calling me Auntie instead?" Hikari asked.

"Really?" Ranko asked excitedly. "Of course sweetie." Hikari said just before Ranko hugged the older woman. "Thank you so much." Ranko said happily. "You are a part of this family now Ranko so if you ever need anything feel free to ask. My door will always be open to you." Hikari said pushing Ranko away gently while holding her shoulders and looking into the young redhead's eyes. "It doesn't matter what it is or when it is."

Ranko didn't know what to say. However there was only one thing that she could say. "Thanks Auntie." Ranko said. "You are welcome dear." Hikari said kissing Ranko's Forehead, "Now come on you two we have to get going or we will be late." The three piled into the van and Hikari started it up while Ranko and Sayuri both sat on the two seats right behind the front seats.

"Buckle up girls." Hikari said. "It feels so strange." Ranko whispered as she buckled her safety belt. "What does?" Hikari asked looking in the rearview mirror at Ranko. "To be treated like this after so long…Like a real girl…" Ranko said hugging herself. "It feels so good to be able to not hide who I am and for people to accept me for who I am." Sayuri placed a hand on Ranko's.

"I wish I talked to you sooner Ranko, I'm so sorry for letting Akane influence me so much over you." Sayuri said, her voice carrying how much she was beating herself up over it as the regret and sadness was unmistakable.

"Sayuri…Please…It isn't your fault, it's my father's." Ranko said taking Sayuri's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you so much for the last two days, for giving me the happiest time in my life for so long." Sayuri looked over at Ranko and gave her a soft smile. "Well, there will be lots more times if I have anything to say about it." Sayuri said with a smile. "If both of us have anything to say about it, Sayuri." Hikari said, "Remember what I said Ranko, you are a part of this family."

"Thanks Auntie, Sayuri." Ranko replied. "You are very welcome dear." Hikari said, "Are you girls ready?" "Yeah mom." Sayuri said as Ranko let go of her hand. "Yes Auntie." Ranko said as Hikari put the vehicle in gear and slowly pulled out of the drive and onto the street, the gates closing behind them. "Auntie…You make all of these costumes?" Ranko asked.

"A lot of them dear, although Sayuri helps out a lot." Hikari said, "My family owns several major hobby and toy stores in Japan that sale anything from toys and models to some of the highest quality costumes for cosplaying. It isn't our biggest ventures but it is one of my sister and my favorites."

"Wow." Ranko said surprised. It sounded a lot bigger than Ranko first thought but then again to have a home like Sayuri's one had to have been making a good deal of money. "Mom is the best costume designer in Japan." Sayuri said. "I'm not really the best, dear. You know your aunts are just as good if not better." Hikari said. "It sounds like you have a large family." Ranko said wistfully.

"We do but I admit some of it is messed up." Hikari said, frowning a little. "I know you met my niece and nephew. While I do love them I can't stand them, they refuse any help anyone tries to give them as they kind of started growing mad after their mother, one of my sisters, passed away.

My brother is working on restoring the family name but after all the crap Kodachi and Tatewaki has done and that insane Hawaiian wannabe it is proving to be a difficult task. I'm glad that all our companies are in my husband's name otherwise they would probably go bankrupt."

"Kuno…You have got to be joking." Ranko said shocked, "You are related to those psychos?" Sayuri sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sadly." Sayuri said, "But we aren't like them Ranko so please don't worry."

Ranko smiled and shook her head. "I'm not Sayuri; I'm just a little surprised." Ranko said. "We're here girls." Hikari said pulling into the vendor's spaces and parking the van. "Could you girl's help unload some of this stuff?"

"Sure." Ranko said getting out of the van following Sayuri and Hikari to the back. Hikari opened the back of the van and pointed to some smaller boxes. "These aren't really too heavy." Hikari said, "That box though is and we will probably have to get a couple of the guys to help unload it."

"I'll get it." Ranko said pulling the large box out and lifting it easily, "There isn't any use bothering someone else Auntie."  
"Wow." Hikari said in awe, "You really are strong."  
"Years of training it the art." Ranko said as Hikari moved to help her. "It's okay Auntie, this is nothing." Ranko said. "Are you sure?" Hikari asked a little worried. "I'm sure." Ranko said. "Okay." Hikari said as she grabbed the last couple of boxes and shut the door. "Let's get inside then."

The three walked toward the side entrance when a girl with blonde hair came out dressed like Fuu as Hikari had said there would be. "Great, you're here, we was starting to get a little worried." The Fuu look alike said. "Sorry, my daughter and niece decided that they would like to join you today showing off our Rayearth costumes." Hikari said letting the blonde take one of the boxes she was carrying. "Oh wow, they look great." Fuu said. "Thanks." Sayuri and Ranko said at the same time though Ranko was a little nervous and confused. Why did Hikari refer to Ranko as her niece?

The four of them walked into the building making their way through the small early morning crowd of people setting up for the day. The convention wasn't yet open to the public yet for the day as everyone was setting up and getting ready for business. They quickly arrived at their booth where there were even more people from yesterday.

There were two guys there, one dressed as Cloud Strife and the other as Sephiroth, both characters from Final Fantasy seven. The girls while the same as the previous day also had a few new additions to their group. A few of them making Ranko look in shock, the clothes that they were wearing did little to hide assets that rivaled Ranko's if not outright making hers look small.

There was Tifa from Final Fantasy seven, Ayame from Dead or Alive, Atsuko Natsume from Nuku Nuku, Kei from the Dirty Pair, Felicia from Vampire Savior, Lum from Lum and finally Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth. Ranko was shocked at the way some of them was dressed, it was something that she couldn't ever fathom wearing herself.

Every movement by the most scantily clad girls threatened to spill their large breasts out for everyone to see. The two guys kept ogling the girls which sickened Ranko and yet memories of how her male body would be reacting made it even worse.

"Ranko…Hey Ranko." Sayuri said shaking Ranko out of her thoughts. "Sorry." Ranko said a little uneasily, a part of her wanting to curl up and cry. She hated feeling this way and it disgusted her knowing exactly what was making the guy's bodies react in the way they did.

The curses usually added a kind of instincts that made the curse forms feel natural so that the victims wouldn't go crazy but with everything that happened to her and the constant changes including hormones made her hate herself all the more.

"Let's check out some of the manga mom brought." Sayuri suggested, obviously trying to get Ranko's mind off whatever was bothering her. "Sure." Ranko said trying to shove the dark thoughts out of her head. The only thing they ever did was hurt and confuses her and she didn't want that. She was here to have fun and she intended to.

She followed Sayuri over to a self-set up in Hikari's area that was already lined with many DVDs and games. Hikari was just opening the box Ranko carried in to reveal it stuffed full of manga which Sayuri started to help put on the shelf. "How did that get in there?" Hikari asked pulling out a strange book. Ranko's attention was drawn to it as she swore she felt a strange power coming from it but that was impossible, it was just a book wasn't it?

"What is it?" Ranko asked softly. "You like it, Ranko?" Sayuri asked as Ranko nodded. "You can have it if you want sweetie. I never got it open because I didn't want to damage the book but maybe you will have better luck." Hikari said. "Thank you Auntie." Ranko said, finally breaking her eyes free from the book and looking up at the elder woman happily.

"Come on Ranko, they are opening the doors." Sayuri said pulling Ranko with her to join Fuu. The next couple of hours went by quickly and while she was extremely nervous at first Ranko quickly loosened up and started having fun, joking and laughing with Sayuri and Fuu as people came by wanting to get pictures taken with them or of them which Ranko relented to after seeing how much fun Sayuri was having doing it and she learned that she did too when she started. It was great meeting all of these new people and seeing the happy looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't have enough money for that after paying to get in." A woman said to a little girl who was looking longingly at a DVD at the next booth. "They only gave me enough to get in so we can write the story and take a few pics for it. Maybe we can find another one when I get paid."

Ranko felt sorry for the little girl as she finally moved off with the woman who Ranko believed was the girl's mom to the next booth writing down notes as she talked to who she thought was a manga artist. Ranko went to the booth with the DVD the girl wanted and picked it up to look at. It was actually kind of expensive, the price obviously inflated for some reason or another but Ranko pulled out the money she had left that Cologne gave her and gave the money to the man who seemed to have a hateful attitude. If it wasn't for the little girl Ranko would have told the man to shove the DVD somewhere not so nice.

Taking the DVD she followed the woman and little girl and smiled at them when they looked up at her. "Can we help you?" The woman asked a little nervously. "Well you see…There was this contest for…The cutest kid and well you see your daughter won this." Ranko said handing the little girl the DVD then giving the woman what little money she had left. It wasn't much but it should cover lunch for both the woman and girl

"We…I can't take this." The woman said sadly though her eyes looked hungrily at the money. "Yes you can." Ranko said, "Like I said you won a contest." "Thank you." The woman said pulling her camera out. "May I please take a picture of you?"

"Sure, I guess." Ranko said a little nervously. "Thank you, can I please get my daughter in the shot to?" The woman asked. "Sure." Ranko said as she knelt down next to the girl wrapping an arm around her as the woman took their picture. "My name is Yuriko Himura." The woman said offering her hand. "Ranko Uzumaki." Ranko said getting up and taking the woman's hand.

"We have to be going but I hope to see you again sometime." Yuriko said as she took the little girl's hand and walked away. "That was very nice." Sayuri said from behind Ranko startling the redhead. "Don't do that." Ranko gasped clutching her chest while trying to catch her breath from that scare. _How the hell did she do that anyways?_

"Sorry." Sayuri said giggling, "Still that was a very nice thing to do."  
"I kind of…Do that a lot." Ranko said smiling as she looked to where the now happy girl was with her mother taking more pictures. "I like to help people anyway I can."

"That's great, Ranko." Sayuri said. "It is." Hikari said from behind the two girls startling them. Damn it! Auntie is just as sneaky as Sayuri. She handed them each some money which Ranko hesitantly took. "Thank you both for your help this morning, thanks to you my Rayearth costumes was my best sellers. Go have some fun now, I'll meet you tonight Sayuri and Ranko don't forget to come by often."

"Thanks mom." Sayuri said. "I will, Auntie, thank you." Ranko said as Hikari hugged them both then went back to her booth with Ranko watching wistfully. "Your mother is really nice. I wish my mom was still alive…"

"What happened to her, Ranko?" Sayuri asked softly. "She died when I was really little, I can't even remember what she looked like anymore. I wish I had a picture or something of her but…My dad destroyed any pictures that we must have had because I looked through his pack once and there weren't any pictures…At least not any I would want to talk about." Ranko said. "I'm sorry, Ranko." Sayuri said hugging Ranko.

"Sayuri…I don't know if…If this is going to work out." Ranko said sadly pulling away from Sayuri. "I…I don't deserve you as a friend…I really don't deserve anybody." She didn't look at Sayuri when she said that. "What are you talking about, of course you do." Sayuri said.

"You forgot this." Hikari said interrupting the two girls' hushed conversation and handed Ranko the book she had earlier. "Thanks Auntie." Ranko said taking the book carefully and hugging it to her chest. "Is something wrong dear?" Hikari asked a little worried. "No Auntie, I'm okay." Ranko said smiling up at the woman, "We're just going to look around a little."

"Okay honey but remember that I'm always here for you." Hikari said kissing Ranko's forehead. "I will thank you Auntie." Ranko said grabbing Sayuri's hand and dragging the girl into the crowds of people milling around the large convention.

The convention was a blast. The lights the music, the dancing, Sayuri and Ranko had even signed up for the Cosplay chess that was going on as well. Ranko had never had so much fun before; it was all so new to the young red head. The dancing was the most fun she had ever had, even if she had to dance with Sayuri, she still loved it.

Ranko never hear Sayuri's warning though until it was too late and Ranko had bumped into someone else. Someone that both Sayuri and Ranko knew very well. She had bumped into Yuka. "Hey, watch where you are going." Akane demanded angrily seeing what happened. _Shit what the hell is Akane doing here?_

"Sorry Akane." Sayuri said as Ranko turned away from them ready to run, however as she turned she saw a display of sunglasses Looking at the price Ranko quickly paid the man and put the sunglasses on. "Hi Sayuri." Akane said before she looked at the person Sayuri that was with Sayuri. "Ranma?" She asked. Then she had gotten an angry look on her face. "What are you doing here dressed like that?" She said.

"Umm…Akane I don't believe that's Ranma." Yuka said. "Her hair is longer and I don't think Ranma had crossed dressed since he pretended to be Ryouga's sister." Akane looked at Yuka and then nodded even though that fiasco was still fresh in her mind. "Then who are you?" Ranma titled her head and pretended that she didn't understand the question.

Then she looked at Sayuri hoping that she would back her up. When she didn't see any signs that she knew what Ranma was playing at she started to say something in a different language. "*Dic quod lubet, non volunt scire!*" **[Translation: "Say Something please I don't want them to know!" –Kidan]**

Sayuri looked at her red headed friend and blinked. Then she turned to Akane and Yuka who are surprised looks on their faces, after all it wasn't every day that you would meet someone who talked in a dead language. "Um hold on a sec my Latin is a little rusty." Sayuri said as she took on a thoughtful look.

"We I guess that proves that you're not Ranma." Akane said. "But who are you?" Sayuri looked at Ranko. Ranko smiled and said, still talking in Latin. "*Ego Ranko Uzumaki, Suus 'nice ad te tandem Akane Tendo.*" **[Translation: "I'm Ranko Uzumaki, it's nice to finally meet you Akane Tendo."-Kidan]** Akane blinked. "Um I'm sorry but could you say that again in Japanese?" Akane asked.

This was Sayuri's cue to intervene. "Actually she can't." Sayuri said. "Akane, Yuka. I would like you to meet my…cousin, Ranko." She then turned to Ranko and said. "These are my friends that I been telling you about." Ranko nodded. She wasn't sure if Sayuri understood her or not but the message was there. Akane and Yuka had a shock look on their faces.

"You, you finally found her, didn't you?" Akane asked drawing a confused look from Ranko. Sayuri nodded. "Although, she can't speak Japanese yet." Sayuri turned and winked at Ranko. "It's getting late, we should probably get going." Ranko nodded her head. "Bye, see you at school." Ranko smiled and waved at Akane and Yuka before following Sayuri.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Sayuri asked with a smile. "I never knew that you could speak Latin." Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "I was something that I learned when I ran away from Genma once, Took me about two years to learn it while I was in England." Then Ranko took on a sad look. "Of course Genma found me." Ranko crossed her arms over her chest and was shivering a little.

What she didn't tell Sayuri though was that when Genma had found her, he gave her a server beating that had put the girl into the Hospital. Of course Genma lied about what had happen, and told the doctors in perfect English that she had gotten beaten up by a small gang. "Do you think that you could teach me?" Sayuri asked.

Ranko nodded. "Only if you tell me what that cousin business was all about." Ranko said. Sayuri took on a sad look. Ranko blinked and was about to say something when Sayuri placed a hand in Ranko's. "Okay, but not here." She said. "I wasn't lying when I said that it was getting late." Ranko nodded and soon they lift the convention hall after stopping by Sayuri's mother to get their things.

Hikari saw the sad look in Sayuri's eyes and was about to ask what was wrong when Sayuri whispered the problem into Hikari's ear. Hikari nodded. "See you at home dear." She told her daughter and kissed her forehead. Sayuri walked backed to Ranma and soon was on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The two had made their way back to Sayuri's house so that Ranko could change. "No I can't" Ranko said. Sayuri smiled and said. "Yes you can." Ranko shook her head. "If I keep it Genma will find out and rip it to pieces." Sayuri sighed. "Then we'll just have to put it in your room." Sayuri said with a smile.

Ranko gave her a shock look. "I guess mom forgot, but she had a guess room made out for you." Ranko blinked. "Oh, she did that when you were getting ready." Sayuri cleared that up. "She wanted me to tell you that if you ever have any problems, that if the stress ever becomes too much for you, that you are welcome here at any given time, even if it is in the middle of the night."

Ranko smiled and hugged Sayuri. "Thank you." The two then sat on Sayuri's bed, crossed legged from each other. "About twelve years ago, I had this beautiful new born baby cousin name Ranko. She looked just like her mom." Sayuri said. "I was four years old at the time and Auntie had asked me to stay the night."

Sayuri's voice was breaking. "I was in Ranko's room and would often try to help take care of her, even though I was only four." Ranko took Sayuri's hand into hers. "What happened Sayuri?" Ranko asked gentle. Sayuri by now had tears in her eyes. "During the night Auntie was attacked and almost killed by Ranko's father."

Ranko sucked in some air. "Then he went for Ranko, I was with her as we hide in the closet, however Ranko was crying at the time." Tears started to fall a little faster now. Ranko was about to stop her when Sayuri continued. "He found us quickly and punched me in the head." Sayuri said. "He took Ranko, and when the police finally caught up to them, he…He caused an explosion in the building that they were in Killing, several people, some Police offices, himself and…and little Ranko." Ranko was at Sayuri's side before the last of what she was saying was done.

Ranko held Sayuri as she cried into her shoulders. Ranko didn't know what she was feeling, Sayuri was in so much pain, the guilt of what must have happen that night was still there, and Ranko knew that she still blamed herself. After a while Sayuri was able to claim down enough to continued talking. "I didn't want to tell you." Ranko nodded she understood.

"I didn't want you to think that I was being nice to you because, well after mom found out who you were, she had this idea that you could be our Ranko." Ranko gave her a confused look. "That's impossible Sayuri." Ranko said. "I'm sixteen, not twelve." Sayuri nodded. Ranko hugged Sayuri a little closer.

"Ranko…I didn't want you to think that we were only nice to you because of that. I wanted to be your friend before I found out your real name and I still want you to be my friend now. I…I just didn't want you to think that we were just trying to replace her with you and…I'm sorry Ranko."

"It's okay." Ranko said smiling a little, "I understand. I can only image how you must still feel after that night." Sayuri hugged Ranko a little tighter. Ranko had her answer; Sayuri still to this day blames herself for protecting her little cousin. Ranko held Sayuri as she cried herself to sleep, and here Ranko thought that her life was messed up.

 _I wonder if her aunt is still alive, I can only image what it would be like to lose your child after only knowing her for a few days._ Ranko thought as she laid Sayuri down on her bed and gentle covered her up while unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. _I better call Kasumi and tell her that I'm not going to be home tonight._ Ranko thought. _Sayuri needs a friend right now, best to be there for her when she wakes up._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranko made her way back to Sayuri's room after calling the Tendos; Ranko sat down at the desk looking over the Book that Hikari had given her. She studied the lock and was wondering if she should try to pick it, when suddenly her hands started to glow the book had unlocked and she gently opened the cover and stared at a deck of large cards lying inside the pages where a space for them was cut out of the pages.

Ranko picked up the top card and was about to read the name out loud when something told her to stop. Blinking Ranko didn't understand what was going on. That was when Ranko suddenly started to glow. Some type of seal had devolved under her feet and the wind had started to pick up even though she was in-doors.

On the bed Sayuri had started to wake up, when she turned to look at Ranko, she couldn't stop herself from calling out Ranko's name. "Ranko!" The wind suddenly died down and a Ranko fell to her knees panting for breath the card still in her hands glowing. That was when Ranko heard a voice. _Ranko Uzumaki, I have judge you worthy of the cards, however know that you while I judge you pure, you have many trails ahead of you, for you are now a Card Captor._

"What the hell was that!?" Ranko cried out. Sayuri knelt next to her and placed a hand on Ranko's shoulder. "Ranko, are you okay?" Ranko blinked and looked at the Burnette. "I should be asking you that." Ranko told her. Sayuri smiled and looked at the card in Ranko's hand. "Wow, that's a pretty card." Sayuri said.

Ranko nodded. Ranko placed the card back into the book. Then she looked at Sayuri. "Something just happen and I want some answers." Ranko said in anger. Sayuri took a step back. "All I did was open the damn book looked at a card and suddenly I'm covered in a magical spell array." Then Ranko blinked. "What the hell is a Spell array?" Ranko asked. She was starting to go into a panic attack when a voice called out.

"A spell array is something that usually appears when a spell is being used." The two girls turned and stared. Flying before them was a yellow plush like toy with small white wings. "Sayuri, did we enter the Twilight Zone by mistake?" Ranko asked. Sayuri shook her head no. "Okay, then did we somehow eat Akane's cooking." Ranko asked once more. Again Sayuri shook her head. "Okay, then You too see a flying, talking yellow Beanie Baby?" Sayuri nodded, she still hasn't found her voice. "Okay fly boy, who are you?"

"I'm Keroberos but in this fork you can just call me Kero." Kero said. "I'm the guardian of the Clow cards." Ranko looked down at the cards in the book. Kero looked at the cards and blinked, somehow there was one missing. "Hey Red, did you read any of the cards names?" Kero asked Ranko who shook her head.

"There's a card missing." Ranko blinked. "But I didn't touch the cards only the first one." Ranko said in a soft voice. "Then there was this magical spell array, and then a voice called out saying that I was a Card Captor." Ranko said. Sayuri looked at Ranko. "I…I can't be a Card Captor, I have so much going on right now it's not even funny." _Besides, the voice said I was pure. That's a laugh._

"Ranko?" Sayuri called out to her friend. Kero looked at Ranko and shook his head. "I hate to say this but with a card missing you don't really have a choice." Ranko lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes. _I guess Trash like me really don't have any choices to make after all._ Sayuri touch her arm and Ranko jerked away, but didn't say anything.

"I can't, trash like me shouldn't even touch these cards." Ranko said in a soft neutral voice. "I can't do it." Kero placed a hand on Ranko's arm. "Ranko, the card that is missing could end up hurting a lot of people without meaning to." He told her in a soft voice. "I need someone as powerful as you to help me get the card back. I need someone to protect them."

Ranko looked up with tears in her eyes. _Protect them? I can't even protect myself._ "I can't do it, how many times to I have to tell you?" Ranko said her voice rising. "How can I protect them, when I can't even protect myself!?" Ranko got up and was about to run out of the room, however that plan fell short as Sayuri tackled Ranko to the floor before she even made it have way to the door.

"No don't get off me!" Ranko scream trying to get Sayuri off of her. "Please no more!" Sayuri stopped, and looked at Ranko. "I'm not going to hurt you Ranko, but what's wrong?" She asked. Ranma stopped and slowly sat up and turned to look at Sayuri. _I can't tell her, not yet._ "I'm sorry Sayuri, I can't tell you just yet."

Ranko turned to Kero. "So what's your story anyways?" Ranko asked. Kero turned to her and blinked. "Nothing special, I'm just a Guardian of the Clow Cards." Ranko blinked. "Then if you're the guardian then how was I able to open the book?" Kero sweat-dropped. "Well…You see…I've been in there for a long time and I was getting really tired so…I kind of took a nap." Kero said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Great, all this because you were slacking off." Sayuri said a little angrily. "Hey, it's not like that." Kero snapped. "Please don't argue." Ranko sighed, "Kero, what do I have to do?" The Stuff toy guardian looked at the young red haired teen and blinked. "Are you sure about this Ranko?" Ranko nodded her head softly. "First you have to make a contract with the book and get the Key of Clow." Kero explained, "Just follow my lead."  
"Okay…" Ranko said unsure of what to expect. "Oh Book of Clow, this girl Ranko wishes to contract with you to gain the Key to capture the cards." Kero said then waved at Ranko.

"Please, oh Book of Clow, grant me your powers to protect people." Ranko said as the circle of light appeared again, a gentle breeze tracing its perimeter before closing in tighter causing Ranko's clothes and hair to flutter around. Ranko instinctually reached her hand out as a little bird headed key appeared above it spinning around. Ranko closed her hands around it as it elongated in a pinkish bird headed staff. The wind died down as the circle of light faded away.

"Great job, Ranko." Kero said happily while the redhead looked at the staff in awe. "It's beautiful…And I can feel the power coursing through it…Through me." Ranko whispered without taking her gaze off the staff. "Oh well, Ranko." Sayuri said in surprise, "I guess this makes you a magical girl."

"No…I can't…If he finds out…" Ranko said shaking her head furiously. "Relax Ranko, I'll help you. I'll supply the costumes and even tape it for prosperity." Sayuri said a little excited, "I'll be your sidekick, and it'll be fun Ranko." Ranko looked at Sayuri and blinked, Sayuri just brushed some hair back behind her ear and smile.

"I don't know…" Ranko said worriedly as she stared at Sayuri unsure what to think. Sayuri had tried to comfort her and was now volunteering to put her life at risk helping catch these so called cards and wasn't even demanding anything in exchange. She wasn't trying to marry or kill her and was only asking to be friends. She wasn't sure at first but Ranko was beginning to realize that it was real, Sayuri wanted to be her friend.

Ranko smiled at the girl happy to finally have one who had no ulterior motives, someone who treated her as if she was truly worth something. A large part of her still believed that she was everything that her father had beat into her head for so long but Sayuri was giving her a reason to start having a little doubt in her father's words.

"I won't let you do this by yourself, Ranko." Sayuri said hugging the redhead, "Friends help each other and we are friends, right."  
"Y…Yeah, thanks Sayuri." Ranko said smiling.

To Be Continued….

Okay so before you people start raising hell for what I did near the end let me explain first. I wanted to do something different to separate this story from the original version, and from Card Captor Sakura. So here's my idea. At any given point Kero will inform Ranko that a card has disappeared from the Card Deck.

Ranko's mission is find the card and to recapture the card. Now as you have read the voice has called out saying that the cards were already Ranko that much is true, however the cards are going to test their new master. Now what does this mean for the Card Captor crew? You just have to wait and see.

I also changed the name of Sayuri's mother to Hikari, because I thought Ranko needed a little light in her darken world. I also thought it would be fun to change a few things as well, as a little back story for Sayuri's cousin. Rather Ranko is or not is going to be up to me, I'm not really sure if Senshi was going to go that route though.

Well until next time. See ya.

Kidan Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Now since the original story was cut off before chapter four was made, I decided that from here on out, everything is going to be somewhat original. But it might also show what card Ranko has to track down.

So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. See you at the end

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four:

Hikari walked in threw the front door calling out. "I'm room." However instead of a welcome home she gets a "Shush." Hikari frowned as she walked into the living room. "Don't you hush me young lady." Hikari said as she crossed her arms. Sayuri gave a small eep as she looked at her mother, with Ranko head on her lap.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Sorry mom, Ranko fell asleep while watching the Rayearth OVA." Hikari smiled. Then frowned. "Wait I thought Ranko loved Rayearth." Sayuri nodded her head and explained that the ova were a lot different than the mainstream series. Ranko had found it boring and had fallen asleep during the third act of the final episode.

Hikari sat down next to her daughter. "Why is she still here?" Hikari asked. Sayuri looked down. She started to explain what she said to Ranko and Hikari took her daughter in her arms. "It wasn't your fault dear." Sayuri nodded. Then she looked at her mother. "I want to take Ranko to the Dojo." Hikari looked at Sayuri.

"I don't know dear." Hikari started to say. "You know how your uncle gets when someone else besides family uses it." Sayuri looked at her mother. Hikari sighed. Then she started to pet Ranko's hair. "However it may be possible Ranko is…" Sayuri gave her mother a look. "Mom, Ranko can't be her, for one she's four years too old." Hikari sighed.

"Okay, you can take her to the Dojo and only the Dojo, you can also give her some techniques as well." Hikari said as she stood up. "I'm going to bed." She started to walk away then stop and looked back at her daughter. "Don't stay up to late dear, and remember don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Hikari said with a smile before walking off. "MOM!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No don't kill her!" Ranko sat up in her bed panting hard. She looked around the room trying to remember where she was. _Sayuri's but I thought I was on the couch._ Ranko thought as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. _It was that dream again, why can't I see the woman's face?_

Washing her face in the sink with some cold water Ranko walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock on the night stand. _I'm not going to be able to get anymore sleep, and there's no Dojo, Sayuri's probably a sleep._

She looked over at the little stuff plushy that was sleeping in one of the empty drawers of the dresser that was in the room. _I still can't believe it, me, Ranko Uzumaki a Magical Girl in training. Magic….It's been nothing but trouble for me since I can remember._ Ranko laid back down on the bed with her arms speared out.

 _I need to practice so when I finally fight that fat bastard, I hurt him badly enough so that he wouldn't hurt the police when they finally caught him._ Ranko continued thinking, then she looked at her hands again as she sat up. Then she closed them into a fist. _I can do this but I have to get stronger, I won't let him hurt anyone else!_ Unknowingly she placed her hand once again on her stomach. _I will be his last victim if I have to say anything about it._

A Sudden knock came from the door and then when it opened Sayuri poked her head in. "Hey sleepy head." She called with a smile. "I have a surprise for you." She walked in with her hands behind her back. Ranko raised an eye brow. "I have permission to let you use the family Dojo." Ranko blinked. And was about to say something. However Sayuri stopped her.

"No buts….Usually the clan doesn't let outsiders use the Dojo because if umm…" Sayuri said while playing with her pony-tail. "It's very unique." She finished as she looked up. Ranko blinked at her. Sayuri walked up to Ranko and sat next to her on the bed. Placing a red and black gi in Ranko's lap. Ranko looked at them and blushed a little; it was done in the same style as Kens.

"I figured that your favorite colors were red and black." Sayuri said while playing with a strand of hair. "And the Sports bra?" Ranko asked in a soft voice. "Moms idea, she doesn't want you to flash your opposites or your enemies anymore." Ranko blushed. Then she looks down. "I don't know Sayuri, it's risky."

Sayuri nodded and placed her hand on Ranko's. "It's a special made Bra that I decided, when you change it's going to change with you, it'll just turn into a black tee shirt." Ranko looked at her. Sayuri shrugged. "I don't know how mom got the threads to work with the curse though." What Sayuri didn't say was that her family had looked into the curses of the springs but with the new information that Ranko told both Hikari and Sayuri the family tech team would have to change things.

"There's more to your family then what it seems." Ranko stated. Sayuri smiled and nodded while she got up. "Go ahead and go get changed, I'll wait for you in the main hall." Sayuri said as she left the room. Ranko looked down at the clothing that she was given. There was something about them that she just couldn't place.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Ranko made her way to the main hall of the house where Sayuri was waiting for her. "Looking good Red." Sayuri smiled, then the smile was let go. "Ranko what I am about to show you, it's well…its top secret not even the Government knows about it." Sayuri said as she looked into Ranko's eyes, Kero came flying down as the two talked.

He wanted to be close to Ranko in case the Clow card shows up, but it could be awhile. Sayuri walked over to a wall and pushed a button. The wall opened up to reveal an elevator. Ranko blinked. "Well come on." Sayuri said as she got in. Ranko slowly walked to the elevator and stood next to Sayuri. Once the door closed Sayuri started to explain a few things.

"I'm sure that you heard about the Sailor Scouts?" Sayuri asked, and Ranko nodded her head. Sailor Moon as she called herself had been saving the Minato ward of Tokyo for a month now; it wasn't long before Sailor Mercury and then Sailor Mars had joined up. "Okay so this maybe a little easier to explain." Sayuri sighed. "About oh maybe ten thousand years ago give or take a few millenniums there was this umm, I guess you can call it a Queendom." Sayuri said with a smile. "Was on the moon, the job of the kingdom and its Queen were the guardians to the people of the planet earth."

Ranko nodded her head. "Okay so I won't go into full detail, the point I'm making is that the Kingdom had fallen in attack by demons, what was known as the Silver Millennium Empire was lost, however those that have survived made their way to earth." Ranko looked at Sayuri. "Knowing that Demons existed and could hurt people, the Survivors decided Screw it and had formed a worldwide network of Demon Hunters."

The doors open and Ranko looked out to see a Metal hallway. "They used what they could to build training centers all around the world." Ranko looked at Sayuri. "Their Descendants were given the task of hunting down and killing these demons so that what happen to the Silver Millennium never happens again."

Ranko looked at Sayuri as she left the elevator. "So…?" Ranko started but Sayuri finished. "Yeah, I was trained to be a Demon Hunter." Sayuri said. "I still train but active demons haven't been showing themselves since the end of the War and Stated period. " Ranko blinked. Sayuri shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I can roof hope every night to Juuban and help the Sailor Senshi" Sayuri stated they stopped at another door.

Ranko blinked as she study something that was on the door. "A Time Displacement Seal." She stated. She turned to Sayuri. "You know Fuinjutsu?" Sayuri looked at Ranko with some surprise in her eyes. "Just how the hell did you know that?" She asked as she punched in a code on the key broad. Ranko rubbed the back of her head.

"You know the name I use?" Ranko asked. Sayuri nodded. "The Uzumaki clan was a clan that lasted for over five thousand years; I guess it must have been after the fall of this kingdom that you were talking about." Sayuri nodded. "That asshole of a father and I found these ruins of an ancient village not far off the coast of Japan." Ranko sighed.

"He thought he could find some hidden treasure or some shit like that." Ranko rubbed her fore head. "While he was off looking to rob the graves I was wondering the village. I found some scrolls and things like that." Ranko took out a book from her hidden stuff space pocket, and handed it to Sayuri. "That book has a seal on it to keep it from rotting away."

Sayuri looked over the book; sure enough there was a seal on the cover. "How old were you?" Sayuri asked. Ranko took on a thoughtful look. "About six or seven years old." Ranko said. Sayuri sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It sounds like you and your father had found the lost village of Uzukagure." Sayuri said. She looked down at the book. It was a book on seals, and Sayuri knew that if it had fallen into the wrong hands things could have been a lot different. "It was a village that was home to the Uzumaki clan, a clan that have mastered the art of Seals, or as you said, Fuinjutsu."

Ranko nodded. Sayuri hit the enter button after hand Ranko her book back. "Ranko, welcome to the Danger Room." Sayuri said with a smile. Ranko face vaulted after Sayuri told her the name of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm Home!" Ranko called out as she entered the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi walked out of the Kitchen and gave a warm welcoming smile to her. "Welcome home." The eldest Tendo said. Ranko walked up to Kasumi and gave her a hug; unfortunately this was around the same time that Akane had come home as well. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ranma?!" Akane yelled.

Before Kasumi could say anything Akane had ran up to Ranma and started to throw punches at her. However Ranko remember what Sayuri had told her.

*Flashback*

"Ranko." Sayuri called out as they took a break from training. The panting girl looked at the other panting girl. "Why do you let Akane hit you so much?" She asked. Ranko gave her a look that was screaming out 'Duh.' With a sigh Ranko looked at Sayuri. "It's because she's not as skilled as she think she is." Ranko said, but quickly held up a hand.

"When we spare, I try to train her." Ranko told her. "However Akane has a lot of built up anger, probably because of your cousin or something." Sayuri nodded. "I can't just hit her because I know that she can't really take the hit." Ranko rubbed the back of her neck, something that Sayuri had now found cute.

Sayuri took Ranko's hand in her own. "Ranko, I think it's about time that you fight back." Sayuri said before she called out a command and a Hologram of Akane appeared. "What the Hell?" The Hologram cursed at Ranko. "Get away from her you Pervert!"

*Flashback end*

Ranko shook her head and blocked the punch that was about to hit her. "I'm sorry Akane, but I can't let you hit me anymore." Ranko said as she let Akane's fist go. Akane growled out at Ranma and tried to punch him again and again. Each time Ranma would either block the punch or blocked it in a way that would cause misdirection.

However not once did Ranma fight back. Akane's punches were getting slower and slower as the young Tendo was losing steam. Once Ranma and Akane were outside Akane had decided enough was enough and had brought out her mettle. However in her weakling state Akane couldn't hold it for much longer and had fallen to her knees.

Both girls were panting. It may have not looked like it but that had tried out Ranma to no end. Akane had strength there was no doubt about that but she didn't have the stamina or the speed that Ranma herself had. However it didn't help that Ranma did nothing but block of dodge the attack. While panting, Akane looked at the panting red head.

That was when it came to her. Not once did Ranma throw an insult at the young Tendo, not a single one. Akane slowly got up and looked at the Red head. Ranma took a step back. "Round two?" She asked. Akane looked at her. Then sighed. "No, just stay away from my sister." Akane said as she turned and walked away.

Ranko fell to her knees and gave a sigh of relief. Kasumi walked up to her and handed Ranma a glass of water and a towel. "Thank you for not hurting her." Kasumi said. Ranma nodded. "Were Dad?" Ranma asked noticing that either He or Soun was around. Father and Uncle left this morning; they said that they needed to check up on something."

Ranma nodded. _So it's just me and the girls tonight then._ Ranma thought. Ranma slowly got up and check the surrounding house hold with her Ki senses, she found that Akane was in the bath. Ranma sighed, knowing the young Tendo; she probably forgot to lock the door. "I'm going to get some hot water and then practice out in the dojo." Ranma said as she kissed Kasumi's cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No Don't!" Ranma had shot up in bed so fast that his was on his feet and glaring at an annoyed as hell Panda before Ranma glowed. "You Son of a Bitch!" Ranma called out and punched his father so hard that Genma had gone flying out the window. Ranma wasn't far behind him. "I'm going to kill you!" And he meant it as he attacked Genma fast and hard. Unlike their other fights Ranma didn't hold back Punching and kicking Genma with no mercy. Genma some grinning, he had bought the monster out, now it was time to stop him.

Genma caught Ranma's fist and then snapped his wrist, Ranma let out a soft scream but he didn't stop as he used his left hand to punch the Panda in the throat, however because of the thickness of the Panda's skin the result was not what Ranma was expecting and a Counter strike had slashed Ranma cross the face.

Ranma went down hold his wound just as the Tendo family came running out. Ranma was growling. "Time to up the ante you bastard." Ranma growled out as his eyes turned into slants, they had almost looked cat like. "You want to fight like a wild animal fine two can play at this game." Ranma figure nails started to grow into claws. "Or did you forget the Neko Ken training?" With that Ranma jumped on to Genma and started to claws him.

He was drawing blood and Genma had little time to stop the feral boy. One last claw Punch and Genma was down on the ground. Ranma Jumped on him, claws out. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my….." Whatever Ranma was about to say was cut off with Akane had knocked Ranma out. Genma pushed his son off him trying to figure out how to save this.

It also looked like that Genma was going to have to erase Ranma's memories, again. "What the hell is the Neko ken?!" Akane yelled out at him. Genma told the Tendo that he would explain more in detail when they got inside. Akane, Soun and Akane left Ranma out in the year; Kasumi sighed and went to the young man. After all who was going to help him if no one else would?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri was worried. Ranma had yet to show up at school and while she was paying attention to Akane as she talked she couldn't help but wonder if they had another fight and Ranma decided to skip school again. Something that she was going to have to work on. "Then Suddenly Ranma starts yelling at his father and started to beat the fat panda up." Akane said.

Sayuri looked at her friend. "How bad was it?" Sayuri asked. Akane shook her head. "Not too bad, Genma a fat bastard, but his wounds weren't all that bad." Akane sighed. "It's Ranma that Kasumi is worried about." Akane said. "The Jerk has yet to wake up after I knocked him out." On the inside Sayuri was mad at Akane for hitting Ranma, but on the outside she asked. "Why did you knock him out?"

The answer that Sayuri had gotten had made her both pale and furious at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kero was in deep meditation, he was close by Ranko in case she wakes up, and didn't know what was going on. However the guardian of the Clow Cards couldn't help but feel that there was more to Ranko then the eye can see. When he first met the teen he could sense seriously strong mystic powers from within her.

The last time he had felt that was when Clow Reed was still alive. It didn't make any sense though. Kero knew that the Mystic lay lines, or as some people call it, Mana, was all but gone. It just wasn't possible for the young woman to have this much mystic power anymore, and yet she is surrounded by it, like it was her life energy.

 _Is it possible that Ranko was born with the ability to control the Mystic energy?_ Kero thought to himself. That would explain way Ranko had strong magical powers, but where the heck did they come from? He had already check, she wasn't related to Clow Reed in any way shape or form, if anything that sweet woman Kasumi and her sisters would have been more related than Ranko was.

There was something else that was bothering the small guardian. Ranko had two life sources. Kero wasn't sure if it was because of the Jusenkyo curse or not, but no one should have more than one life source rather it be Chi, Ki or Mana. The Human body could only handle one source.

Kero thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room was opened and Genma walked in. Kero narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Ranko and kicked her, or rather him in the ribs before he went to his bag and got something out of it. He then walked back to Ranko knelt down at her…his side, sometimes the curse was confusing.

Then Kero eyes would widen as he placed something in Ranko's mouth and forced something down his throat. "You will never be better than me." Genma told Ranma. "You will always be a worthless piece of trash, a slut, and a whore. You ruin this for me and I will make sure they never find the body." Genma then got up kicked Ranko one more time, dropped whatever it was into the bag and left the room.

Once Genma was gone Kero got up and flew to Genmas' bag. However something was preventing him from looking into the bag. He looked around for any type of seal that Ranko had told him to look for once in a while. Finding none Kero sighed and flew back over to Ranko.

However as soon as he had gotten close to her, he could already feel some pretty potent and dark magic within her. Whatever it was that Genma gave her, it was doing something to her, he had to find out what it was before it was too late, and that means he had to go and get help from Sayuri and her mother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri ran into her house and called out to her mother hoping that she was home. As it turned out she was home. Talking to a woman with dark red hair and was wearing a pant and blazer combo. "Aunt Nodoka?" The red hair woman smile and nodded. "Dear, I think you better sit down." Hikari said. "Nodoka here has been working on a case that I think you might want to know."

She then looked around and frowned. "I thought Ranko was coming home with you?" She asked. Sayuri growled. "Ranko started a fight with that fat bastard, from what I understand, Ranko was about to win when Akane had knocked her out." Hikari could see the anger in her daughter's eyes. "Mom, Genma taught Ranko the neko-ken."

An angry shout was heard though out the house. Either Genma was really smart or really beyond stupid. The Neko-ken was a failed experiment that was done in the Silver Millennium as a way to harness to fighting sprites of animals. Cats were used first because they were friendlier, Dogs would have been ideal though.

The problem was that cats didn't like the fact that they were being used and had taking a disliking to this fact. That and the fact that cats were slowly dying because their souls were being drained the result though once finished, was a very powerful were-cat like warrior. The project was soon abandoned and the child that was used did have a full life though, but had a terrible fear of cats.

"I'll kill him; I swear to Kami that I will kill him." Hikari said. Sayuri placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. She turned to Nodoka who looked like she too was about to go and fight the fat bastard. "Aunt Nodoka, I promised my friend that I wouldn't call in the police." She told her. "Please just give us a little bit more time."

Nodoka rubbed her forehead. "Does your friend really mean that much to you?" The red haired woman asked. Sayuri nodded with a small blush. "Could you tell me anything about her/him?" She asked. Sayuri sighed. "I can't I promised Ranko that I wouldn't" Sayuri said. Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nodoka, she was surpassed to have come over." Hikari sighed.

"I did tell Ranko that I would tell you what I know, but seeing as how the day have yet to end." Hikari looked down. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow." The red haired woman nodded. "Kari-Chan you told me that she goes by the name Ranko Uzumaki, is that true?" Hikari nodded. "Kind of odd that she would have the same last name as…" Hikari raised her hand to stop her. "You know we can't talk about that Doka-Chan." Hikari said.

A soft knock came from the door. The three occupants in the room looked at one another as a Young woman who was carrying a yellow stuff plush toy had walked in. "Mistress Hikari, This umm…" the maid look down and sweat-dropped. Sayuri however had a look of surprise on her face. "Kero, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Kero sighed, he needed help and fast, he had checked Ranko one more time before leaving and her err…his fever was getting worst. "I need your help." The yellow plush toy said. Hikari blinked as she looked at the yellow stuff toy. She had seen some crazy things in the past, something she didn't want her daughter to get involved in. "You have some explaining to do young lady." Hikari told her daughter.

Sayuri eeped and bowed to her mother. "Sorry mom." Sayuri then started to explain to her mother about Kero, but she left a few things out seeing as how they were not her place to tell her. Hikari looked at Kero and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're damn lucky that the book had opened up to Ranko; instead of someone who would miss use them." Hikari said.

Sayuri got up and walked out of the room. Kero looking at her. "Where is she going?" He asked. Hikari smiled and looked at the little flying plush toy. "She's going to get a med kit; it should be enough to help Ranko." No sooner as she finished that the Sayuri came back carrying a small box and was wearing a black ninja type outfit. "Or she could be playing ninja again."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Tendo Dojo-

Kasumi sat next to Ranma as she once again placed a wet cloth over Ranma's forehead to help keep the fever down. She was worried, according to what Genma had told her, Ranma should have awakened hours ago, however when she came to check out the boy he was burning up with a heavy fever. So Kasumi had informed the family and Genma that she will be moving Ranma to her room to feel more comfortable.

That was several hours ago. With a sigh Kasumi took a deep breath and placed her hands over Ranma's Forehead. "You shouldn't Kasumi." A Voice came from behind her. "Remember what you told me about using your powers." Kasumi turned around a spotted a teenage girl in a ninja outfit. Kasumi frowned. "Why are you wearing that silly thing again?" Kasumi asked.

Sayuri jumped in from the window and took off her mask. "It helps when you're trying to sneak around." She told the eldest Tendo. "Why are you still pretending to be an airhead?" Sayuri asked after a few seconds. Kasumi sighed. "You know why." Kasumi got up and rinse out the rag once more. Sayuri sat next to Ranma and ran her hand throw his hair. "How is she…I mean how is he?" She asked correcting herself.

Kasumi caught her mistake though but didn't push it. "He has a high fever and been like this since this morning." Kasumi said while also ignoring the airhead question, she has her reasons, and Sayuri knows them. Sayuri let out a small sigh. Kero came back with her but had decided to hid out in Ranma's little hid away.

Kasumi sat back down next to the young teen. "So, I take it you're the friend Ranma was spending time with." Kasumi said. Sayuri nodded. "Thank you." Kasumi said while hugged the younger teen. "I messed you Kasumi." Sayuri said. "Akane is an okay friend but with her and Yuka dating it's a little lonely." Kasumi nodded, the two became friends a few years ago before Sayuri met Akane.

Kasumi looked down at Ranma and ran her figures though his hair. "I wanted to ask him if we could switch the engagement over to me." Kasumi said softly. "He's been under a lot of stress lately." Sayuri nodded. "I heard about the little blow up from Akane. Are you okay?" Kasumi nodded. "Would you be upset if I was engaged to him?" Sayuri shook her head no.

"It might be better if you did." Sayuri said taking the med kit out and placing it out on the bed next to her. "I wish I can tell you about Ranma some more, but I made a promise to him." Sayuri stated while taking out a syringe. Kasumi helped her with the settings. "That should do it." Sayuri said sitting everything back in the kit.

It wasn't long before Ranma started to wake up. The two women looked at him and Smiled. "How are you feeling Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Ranma looked at her for a few seconds then looked at Sayuri. "I'm fine Kasumi, but…" He turned back to the eldest Tendo daughter and pointed a thumb at Sayuri. "Who the heck is that?"

To Be Continued….

That's it for chapter four, and let me tell you it was not easy. If you have any question, you know what to do. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, but except some guest stars, I'm not going to say who though.

Until then.

Kidan out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry about not updating for a while now, I've been busy, however I will tell you that I did start this chapter a long time ago, however I been having trouble with my Laptop and I had to reformate the damn thing and had lost all of my previous chapters for all of my stories and some new ones as well.

Anyways I hope that you like this chapter, and I promise you, the Akane bashing, and story will get a little lighter as the story goes on. A few things that I will address later as someone bought up an Idea though, as far as Crossovers goes, other than Card Captor Sakura, Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon, everyone else is cameos only.

Street Fighter May have a bigger part in the future, but it's not set in stone. As far as Pairings goes…I haven't decided as of yet, but this story may end up as a Yuri, we'll just have to wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5:

Even though it was late, Ranma/Ranko had decided to go to the Dojo to work off some Steam, it wasn't like he didn't believe what both Sayuri and Kasumi had told him, but to learn that three months of memory was stolen from him as well.

What had surprised Ranma the most was the fact that Sayuri knew his secrets, something that he/she had kept closely guarded. Ranma stopped in mid strike as he looked at his fists. _Sayuri has no reason to lie to me, but I feel that I shouldn't get to close to her._ Ranma thought. _I do I feel close to her though?_ Ranma question himself.

 _Worst yet, why do I feel close to Kasumi all of a sudden?_ Ranma didn't know what was going on. When he woke up he wanted to hug Kasumi; however he also felt like he woke from a bad dream as well. _I need to focus on the here and now; I have to get stronger if I'm ever going to defeat my father._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after Ranma left the room Kasumi had much to think about. Sayuri stood behind her friend. "Did you know?" Sayuri asked. Kasumi shook her head. "No. Ranma gave no indication that he was really a girl." Kasumi said. She got up off her bed and made her way to the closet. Once there Sayuri followed her.

"I think I know what may have happened though." Kasumi said. "Shortly after mother died, a man had came up to me asking me what was wrong." Kasumi started as she pushed a panel in the wall, shortly a keypad had appeared. Sayuri looked away as Kasumi inputted the pin, soon a side door opened to reveal a hidden room.

The two walked into the room as Kasumi made her way to a table. The room wasn't really all that big, but you can tell that it hasn't been used in several years. "Still can't believe Little Washu made this for you." Sayuri said. Kasumi turned to look at her friend. "Yes well it been awhile since I last talked with her and Tenchi." Kasumi said looking at a wooden handle.

Kasumi took something out of the drawer of the desk and handed Sayuri a pocket with two pills in them. "When the man learned of my pain he had offered me these pills." The pills were blue in color but they didn't look like they had aged at all. Sayuri gave Kasumi a weird look. "Look at the back." Kasumi told the Burnette.

Turning the pocket over Sayuri eyes widen. "Kuno Pharmaceutical? How the hell is that even possible?" She asked. Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I'm not able to hack into your family company to find out," Kasumi said. "and I was taught by the best hacker in the galaxy." Sayuri glared at Kasumi before smiling.

"No Surprise there." Sayuri said. "I'm surprised they allowed you to stay free." Sayuri put the small packet of pills in her pocket. Kasumi shrugged. "They wouldn't have been able to track the hack. This room is after all is in a sub-space pocket." Sayuri rubbed her head. "Looks like it hasn't been used in years though." Sayuri pointed out.

"It hasn't" Kasumi said as she started to walk out of the room. "I stopped coming in here after I retired from the Demon hunting business." Sayuri followed after her. "Back to the point. The man who gave me those said, "They will help you forget your pain." They he left." Once the two was out of the room Kasumi input another code and the room was once again locked.

Sayuri looked down at the pill in her hand. "So you think that Genma may have forced one of these pills to Ranma?" She asked. Kero took this time to fly in and stopped when Kasumi looked at him and blinked. "Umm…oops." Sayuri just sighed. _He not very good and hiding is he?_

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The next day-

(Author Notes: I had originally plan for Sayuri to tell her mother about the pills, while it's not written *something that I may add later though* Hikari was still told off page.)

"Wait, what?" Ranma asked as he and Sayuri were talking while during lunch. Sayuri had informed Ranma that Sayuri's mother, Hikari wanted to see her. "My mother wants to talk to you." Sayuri told her. Ranma looked down and sighs. "I can't, at least not for a while." Ranma tell her. "Pops decided that we should take a training trip."

Sayuri looked at her friend and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Ranma shrugged his shoulders, but doesn't bother removing Sayuri's hand. "I don't know." Ranma said. "Pops is more of a mystery then I am." Sayuri didn't hear the last part since she was too busy in lost thought. "Is anyone else going with you?" She asked.

Ranma looks at her and smiles. "Sure, Kasumi is coming along." Ranma frowns at that thought though. "She even threaten pops if she didn't go with us." Sayuri smiled. With Kasumi there she could keep an eye on them, and maybe make sure that Ranma was learning. Of course if action was going to be needed, it didn't hurt to have a former Youma slayer with them.

"So when do you leave?" Sayuri asked. Ranma looked at her and sighs. "In a few minutes. I'm going to be leaving soon. I just thought that you should know." Sayuri smiled and hugged him in a soft embrace; she could feel him stiffen up a little before relaxing. "While you're gone I'll see if there is a way to restore your memory."

Ranma smiled at her. "Thank you Sayuri." The Burnette smiled back at her friend as she got up. _I swear Ranko, I promise to find out who you are and to help you regain your memory._ Sayuri thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Kuno Main house-

Hikari was nerves; Sayuri came home late last night after checking up with her friend, only to come home in anger and holding something that should have been destroyed. She held the small blue pill in her hands waiting for her brother and sister.

Hikari Sister, Nodoka was in the Nerima Police department was in fact at her house the day before when Hikari had told her about Ranko. "Hello sister." A Young man in his late twenties said as he walked in. "Hello little brother I was not expecting to see you." The young man smiled and hugged Hikari, while the young woman hugged him back.

"Taichi is going to be a little late." He said. "He sent me instead, and was hoping that I could get you to stay for dinner." Hikari smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not." She told him. Kenji smiled and had Hikari sit down at the table. "So Taichi told me that you have something to show me?" Hikari nodded and handed the pill to her brother.

The young man eyes widen. "It's not possible." He said. Hikari nodded. "It might be possible that he is still alive." Hikari said. "Shinji, I need to know how much you remember." Shinji sighed. "Not much, you have to remember I was only twelve when the robbery happened." Hikari nodded. She then took out a picture of Genma Saotome.

"Nodoka and I think that this man…" Shinji's eyes widen. He then took the picture and studied it for a little while. "His man is Genma Saotome." Hikari told him. "I know him by a different name." Shinji said. "What do you know of him?" He asked. "He's my husband." Nodoka said as she walked in. "And he's supposed to be dead." Hikari looked at her.

Nodoka was wearing a business suit with her NCPD (Nerima City Police Department) badge on her left breast pocket. "Did you get a sample?" Nodoka asked. "Yeah." Hikari said as she handed Nodoka a bag with red and black pieces of hair in them. "Remember Ranko has an alternate form called Ranma." Nodoka nodded.

"I'll let you know what the lab comes up with it'll be awhile though." Nodoka then turns to Shinji. "Now then as you were saying?" Shinji nodded and told the two women about Genma or to be more accurate his alter ego, Genryu Shashi. Who worked on the development of the pill, which still didn't have much of a name at the time?

Genryu was also a wanted man, the same man in fact that had killed himself and his daughter when he had kidnapped her and was then cornered in abandoned building. "So if he is the same guy, then why kidnapped his daughter?" Shinji asked. Nodoka didn't have an answer right away. However it was Hikari that had bought something up.

"Ranko is heavily trained in the martial arts, but she has problems fighting her father." Hikari said. "As Ranma though, he had fought off some pretty powerful opponents, rumor has it, that she help stop Shadaloo." Hikari said as she took a sip of tea. "It's just a rumor though."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-NCPD-

"Thank you." Sayuri said as she was led to some computers. "Just make sure you clean up after yourself Miss Kuno." Sayuri nodded at the officer who let her in to the police department records, she had special permission in thanks to her aunt Nodoka. In truth Sayuri could have used the computers at her house to 'break' in to the records but the police department records were protected by Kuno Tech and would have known what she was doing.

She could use the records at from any of the records in city hall by the Kuno have had no connections there and it would have been harder to use the files without being watched. Making sure that the officer had left the room Sayuri took out a small device and plugged it into the computer and started up a special program.

 _Okay Ranko let's see if we can find out who you really are, and hopefully find your real parents._ Sayuri thought. She started with a basic search by started with Genma Saotome. : _ **No search find please try again with the correct spelling.**_ _That's odd. There should be something here at least._ She tried again this time for Ranma Saotome. She had gotten a hit but there was a problem.

 _ **Name: Ranma Saotome  
Age: 25 years old  
Born: 9-25-1920  
Died: 8-6-1945**_

That Ranma had been dead for a very long time. There was no way that he could be the same Ranma. Sayuri decided to try something else, she typed in the name Ranko Uzumaki, and sure enough, she had gotten several hits, some of them were resent as well. _So she's been going by her somewhat birth name._ Sayuri thought.

One article had caught her eye, it even had a picture. She was a little mad at the title though.  
 _ **Love on the Battle field: Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki found holding hands.**_ There wasn't much as it was a sort article detailing that Ranko or in this case Ranma was Gay and was in love with Ryouga. _Funny way to show it if they are in love._ Sayuri thought. There were picture of Ranko as she was dressed as Hikaru from Rayearth, as well as a few others.

There wasn't much else, some of the stuff was mostly related to her on goings in the city, however there was one file that she had found that was under Interpol security now Sayuri could use the computer to try and hack the file, but just as she was about to do it, the file had opened up, and there was a message. _"Ranko has a lot of friends that she doesn't know she has, keep her safe and try not to hack any more files young lady –Chun Li_

Sayuri eyes widen. _How?_ However Sayuri looked at the files that were given to her. It didn't detail much though, just some of her dealings while she was in China. So far everything that Ranko had told her has been the truth. It even had some medical records. Sayuri fears became even more evidenced though as some of those records have shown that Ranko….. "That no good son of a bitch." Sayuri cursed.

 _It all makes since now, Ranko's sudden mood changes, why she thinks she not worthy to be the protectors of the Clow Cards._ Sayuri saved what she could onto a USB drive and logged out of the computer before she did something that she would regret, like smashing the computer into bits. _Genma Saotome, or whoever the fuck you are, you're toast._

Xxxxxxxxxx _ **  
**_-Unknown Location-

"Kasumi, where the heck are we going?" Ranma asked as Kasumi was leading him somewhere. "I'm going to take you to a place where I know you'll be safe." Kasumi said. "I know a person there that Might be able to help you with your memory." Ranma looked at her. Could he trust Kasumi not to hurt him? He had been asking that question since day one.

And yet there were things that he didn't understand about the eldest Tendo daughter. The way she was able to take care of Genma was fast and the fat bastard never saw it coming especially from someone who had no combat train, or at least he thought she didn't. "I can't answer any of your questions yet Ranma." Kasumi said. "I swear to you though I'm not going to hurt you."

Much like what Nabiki would do Kasumi had tried very hard to find out any information on the young man, she didn't find anything that Sayuri would find later though, but she knew someone who could. _I just hope there still on the planet._ Kasumi thought.

It wasn't long as Kasumi and Ranma ran into a clearing with a beautiful lake. At the edge of the lake though was a large White house. _Yes!_ Kasumi cheered. This was part of her plan, although getting to Okinawa was a pain, she had asked Genma to take them there for Ranma's training trip though and much to their surprise they had arrived two days later.

 _I just hope Washu still has her lab._ Kasumi thought.

To Be Continued…

Hot damn it's been a long time. Well I ran out of Ideas for this chapter and while the Ranma crew was hardly in the story, I did try to add some crime drama into it, sadly though doing a mystery isn't my strong point since I had never written one before.

I did go a little bit into Kasumi's past in this story, I might do more as a flash back in the next chapter (Which will not take as long I promise you.) so as you can guess from the clues and the name, the Next chapter is going to introduce The Tenchi gang. (I did say that this was going to crossover to several series I think.) Don't except a whole lot though, as Ranma and Kasumi doesn't have time at the house hold.

I might do a Sparing match between Ranma/Ranko with Tenchi and Ryoko. As of right now though I'm thinking about doing the new Tenchi Series which would make the cast a little older since Tenchi is 22 years old, which would make him older than Kasumi.

I have yet to see it though, so yeah I'll let you know in the next chapter. Well that's it; if you have questions leave a review or PM me. So until next time take care and see you later.

Kidan Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we are chapter Six of Starting Over: Truth behind the lies. Not much to say expect maybe that this chapter guess stars the Cast of Tenchi Muyo. I decided not to do the story around the new series but that doesn't mean that the cast will not be that much older either.

Also we're going to learn a little bit about Kasumi's past, now does this mean that Kasumi's not a Tendo? Nope she is I just thought I do something a little bit different here. Usually when someone writes a Ranma/Tenchi cross sometimes its Ranma that is related to Tenchi and the Jurians (umm spelling?) anyways I have read maybe two stories that have Kasumi and her sisters related to Tenchi but that's about it.

Now in this story Tenchi is older than Kasumi, but he's still the same just a little older then what we're used to. Now for those of you who don't know the New Tenchi series is called "Ai! Tenchi Muyo" or something like that. The episodes are short though at about four to five minutes.

One more thing, to the guess reviewer who said that there was no way that Kasumi and Sayuri meet in school, for one yes they could have and second, I never said they meet at school. (I think.) But if I did, then no they didn't meet at School, remember Kasumi is a former Demon hunter, Sayuri is currently one, think about that part for a minute.

Anyways, does anyone want me to add in some characters from Inuyasha, Negima, and Yu Yu Hakusho? (Sorry about the Spelling.) If you do let me know it'll be fun to have a Demon Hunter Ranko fighting a Half Demon.

Does Ryoko count as a Half Demon though? Probably not. Anyways enjoy the chapter I'll try to keep everyone in character.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter six:

-Masaki Shrine, Okinawa-

"Hello Grandfather." Kasumi said as she and Ranma walked up the steps of the Masaki shrine. An old man age unknown, okay maybe that was a lie, it was known to Kasumi and the people who lived down at the house not all that far from the shrine, but Ranma didn't know and it was hard for him to pin point the age.

"By the Goddess, Kasumi is that really you?" Kasumi turned to Ranma and with a smile said. "Ranma this is my Grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, Grandfather this is (for now anyways) My Fiancé Ranma Saotome, or as he likes to be called Ranko Uzumaki." Kasumi said. Ranma bowed to the old man who bowed back.

"Uzumaki you say?" Katsuhito asked. Ranko nodded. "An old clan who were once good friends." He said softly, however Ranma heard him and raised an eye brow. "I had some friends who were members of the Uzumaki clan." Ranma nodded. Over the course of a few minutes Kasumi, Ranma and Katsuhito had talked about many things, Ranma or rather Ranko training in the martial arts. The old priest nodded his head, however over the course of Ranko's tale Katsuhito was clenching and unclenching his fist when Ranko would tell him some of the training that he had gone though. Kasumi eyes were burning with hatred, something that not many people who knew her would want to see.

By the time they had finished talking it was time for dinner; Kasumi blushed as she had forgotten that she wanted to help down at the house. As the three of them were walking Ranma hung back a little, as he walked he could feel something in the air. Something that was far older than anything that he had ever felt, and it was powerful, very powerful.

However he couldn't pin point it. Shrugging his shoulders Ranma hurried along to catch up with Kasumi and Mr. Masaki. Unknown to Ranma there was someone that was watching him/her. Someone that was far older than anyone that was around. She watched with sad eyes as the young Ranma ran to catch up with the others.

 _She has been through so much, and yet she has a good heart and soul._ The blue haired woman thought. _Washu I hope that you can help her._

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that night-

Kasumi was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. A few seconds ago Kasumi had read a scan report that what had appeared to be a little red headed girl, the truth though was far different. The little girl was in fact Kasumi's old teacher, Washu.

"Are you sure none or the scans made a mistake?" Kasumi asked. Washu gave the young nineteen year old a look like say was saying 'Come again?' Kasumi sighed. This was bad, really bad. What kind of monster does this to their own child? Picking up the scan report again Kasumi went on to read more of it.

She didn't like what she was seeing either. According to the reports Ranma/Ranko had small traces of Yokai or demon energy running through her mana systems. Kasumi raised an eye brow with that one seeing as how Mana was the source of magical, or in some cases Sorcery spells. Speaking of which…"How is this even possible, no one has that much Magical energy in the systems, except maybe the Sailor Senshis." Kasumi said as she looked up at Washu who just shrugged.

"She could be a reincarnation of one of the Princesses." Washu said as she sat next to Kasumi. "Not possible all of the Princesses are accounted for, with the exception of Pluto and we both know where she is." Kasumi tells her. "We'll have to figure that out later." Kasumi said. She went back to reading the report once more and paled when she read other part.

"Oh my." She said with a pale face. Washu nodded. This part of the report was hard, even for the Scientist herself. "I'll kill him." Kasumi said. "He's not even human if he does this to his own child." Washu shook her head before placing a hand on her friend's arm. "It's not your place Kasumi." Washu said. "The best we can do is help him/her overcome this by training her to be stronger." Washu said. Kasumi sighed. "Then I guess it's about time we use it." The teen tells her. Washu smiled, she made some adjustments since the last time Kasumi, or anyone else had used Washu's Training room.

Kasumi paled a little when she saw the grin on Washu's face. Somehow she knew that things had just gotten harder for both Ranma, and Kasumi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Nerima-

"I'm going to kill that no good mother Fu…"  
"Sayuri Kuno don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Hikari yelled at her daughter who looked a little sheepish. "Sorry mom." Sayuri said rubbing the back of her neck. Hikari sighed as she looked at the report that came in from Kasumi. She hummed at some of the things in it and almost cried after reading some more of it. _That poor child can never seem to get a break._ She thought.

When it came to the end of the report, Hikari sighed even more. As she feared Washu was unable to fix what Genma had done to the girl. If she had trying Ranma/Ranko would lose all of her memory, Genma had used too many of that blasted pill for any type of cure, and while the effects seems to be limited it was going to take time, time Hikari hoped they had.

"Any lock finding out who Ranko really is?" She asked her daughter. Sayuri shook her head. "It's almost like she doesn't exist. I can't even find anything on Genma. Mom I hate to say this, but I think we may have to ask Nabiki." Hikari hated that thought but the girl had resources that have somehow slipped though the Kunos' Fingers.

"Fine, but you must make it very clear to her that if she ever thinks that she can blackmail this family again, no one will be able to find the body." Hikari said. Sayuri nodded. Nabiki was too smart for her own good sometimes. Sayuri knew this and a few years ago Nabiki found out the Kuno family secret and had tried to blackmail the clan into a large amount of money.

The head of the Kuno family didn't like this idea and had threatened to just kill the young girl. However it was Sayuri who had stopped Nabiki from dying after she had told the Family head that the Tendo's was near financial ruin after the death of Soun's wife. An agreement was made, but with a warning that if the middle child of Soun Tendo was to ever threaten the clan again she would regret it.

Sayuri smiled as an idea came to her. "I think I have an idea mom." Hikari had a funny feeling she wasn't going to like this idea but if it would help Ranko in the end she guess it was okay. She just hopes she doesn't get arrested….again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Furinkan High school-

"What do you want Kuno." Nabiki said as she meets up with Sayuri. The younger girl sighed. "I need your help." Sayuri tells her. Nabiki crosses her arms debating rather or not to help, that is until Sayuri handed her a note with an amount that she was willing to pay for Nabiki services. "Are you serious, or are you up to something?" Nabiki asked.

"No, I talked it over with my mother." Sayuri said. "However there is one condition." Nabiki had to think this through Dealing with Tatewaki Kuno was one thing. He was easy, simply because he was mentally challenged. However Sayuri was the rest of her family wasn't, but the amount that Sayuri was willing to pay would put the Tendo family out of the hole they were in.

"Fine, I'll do it." Nabiki said after a few minutes of thinking. Sayuri smiled and handed Nabiki a bracelet. "Put that on." Sayuri said. Nabiki did just that. No sooner that the metal touched her wrist that there was a clicking sound and a slight pain in her wrist. "What the hell?"

Sayuri smiled. "Don't worry just a little insurance to make sure you stay in line." Sayuri said. Nabiki growled at Akane's friend. "Now, now none of that, once you gather any information, or come up with nothing you'll still get paid for your time." Sayuri then handed a folder to the middle Tendo. "I need you to find any and all information on this girl."

Nabiki took the folder and opened it. Her eyes widen. "I see." Was all Nabiki said. "You're wasting your time. The girl, or for that matter her boy from doesn't exists." Sayuri raised an eyebrow. Nabiki sighed. "I went looking into some information on the Saotome's." She started. "It wasn't easy, and I found nothing on a Ranma Saotome, however I did find some information about a Ranko Uzumaki."

Sayuri had to raise her eyes brows at this; she could have sworn Ranko said no one would know that name. That was one of the reasons why she didn't use the name as much as she would like. Nabiki pulled out a table and looked up something that was in her files. "Let's see age unknown, height unknown but is to believed to be about 5'3", Hair red, eyes a deep/greyish blue." Nabiki then gave the tablet to Sayuri. "I didn't look into it much because the picture didn't match the face." Sayuri took the tablet and started to study the picture.

What she saw angered her even more, the girl, or in this case young woman was badly beaten. There wasn't much to go on though. The file states that the injuries that the young woman had gotten were from training in the martial arts, although Sayuri could clearly see other-wise. However as she studied the picture some more Sayuri couldn't help but wonder why she looked so familiar.

She had send her a copy you her e-mail so she can study the information a little better. Handing the tablet back to Nabiki, she had undone the lock on the bracelet. "A promise is a promise Nabiki. The money should have been routed to your bank account by now." Sayuri smiled when she saw the look on Nabiki's face. "Later Tendo." Sayuri said to the middle daughter as she walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

He can't believe that he had lost that bitch of a daughter, and her temporary fiancé. The nerve of that girl giving someone like him something like that, Genma Saotome was no fool, much as he led people to believe. Thanks to his panda form he was able to trace Ranma and Kasumi to Okinawa and as much as he hates it, that blasted Masaki house.

He hated these people, or at least the clans' head of house. There was just something about the old man that runs the shrine that just pisses Genma off. _Damn it._ Genma thought. _I'll have to wait until night fall, for now slut you're safe, but I will have you and then you will learn a lesson that you will never forget._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranko was walking around the Masaki House hold wearing comfortable clothing for once. Wearing the same thing over and over again was getting to be a pain in the butt. Ranma wanted to learn more about his family, seeing as if it might become a part of hers one day even if it's for a little while.

Leaving the house and walking down the dock that goes out to the pond area, no it was really more like a lake. Sitting down at the end of the dock and placing her feet in the water Ranko had started thinking about the last few days, like before she had learned that several weeks had been taken from her. Placing a hand on her head, Ranko couldn't but think that something important was missing from her life.

Then she remembered Kuro back at the Kuno's. Ranma had asked him to stay behind, because if Genma had found out about him; well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. With one thought leaving another had taken its place. This time it had to do with what Washu had said. Ranma and Ranko (really it was confusing when it was the same person.) had a very high level of Mana in their life force.

When asked about it, Washu has explained that it's a source of magical powers the kind that witch and wizards uses. However she went on by saying that she had not seen this high of magical powers since the dawn of the Moon Empire, as she once called it, the Silver Millennium. That got some shocked looks.

Again Ranko thoughts once again shifted to a few days ago, back when Sayuri was telling her about the lost kingdom. Ranko blinked, now how did she know that? _Oh right, she was telling me about what happen the last few days before Genma did something to my memory._ She thought. She heard footsteps walking up to her but she didn't need to look to see who it was, as Kasumi sat next to her.

What did surprise her though was that Kasumi was handing her a fishing pole, then a bucket of bait. "What? I always found fishing to be relaxing." Kasumi said as she baited her hook and cast out the line. "Ranko, you need to relax every now and then or you'll burn yourself out." Kasumi paused as there was a fish on her hook and she quickly reeled it in.

Ranko smiled, the fish wasn't all that big but it remained Ranko of a time where she would fish on the docks near Ryouga's home. It was one of those times that Ranko could really enjoy the day and not have to worry about Genma. It was also when Ranko realized that she was….having stop her thinking seeing as how her pole line was going nuts, Ranko quickly started to reel in her line only for something to go wrong and was then pulled into the water.

Kasumi blinked, then she blinked again as Ryoko came out of the water followed closely by a pissed off red head. "Ryoko!" Ranko yelled as she started to throw Ki blasts at the whatever the hell she was. Ryoko for her part kept laughing as she dodged out of the way of the Ki blasts. "Is that the best you got?" Ryoko teased. "You couldn't hit the….oh shit!" She curses as she saw the, well she did know what she saw.

On the side lines Kasumi eyes had widen. "Sensei, what the hell is that?" Kasumi asked as she saw Ranko holding something above her hand, it looked like a shrunken, but it was glowing as well as spin. "Amazing, I haven't seen anything like that since the…" Her eyes widen as she saw how much power Ranko was putting into the move. "Ryoko look out!" Washu called out as Ranko had thrown the move.

Lucky Ryoko did dodge the move rather than try to block it. It was a good thing to seeing as how the area had blown up. Ryoko turned around to look at the young red head. The look Ryoko was giving her though was one of anger, However as she took a closer look at Ranko she noticed something odd about the red head.

Her right arm hung at her side and was bleeding heavily from open cuts. "Shit, Ryoko get her to the med lab now!" Washu yelled in a panic. The former Space Pirate just looked at her then back at the Ranko. "The brat over did it." Was all she said before she gently took Ranko by her good arm before she phased her to the med lab.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _Shit, she remembers the move._ Genma thought as he spied on the Masaki group. _She getting too strong again, she needs to be weak if_ …. He had to stop his thinking and he heard a noise close by. Without saying anything Genma Saotome vanished just before Ayeka and her sister Sasami had walked into the clearing.

"That's odd; I could have sworn there was somebody here." Ayeka said. Sasami just looked around; she too could have sworn that someone was here as well. "Who knows, we better get back though." The younger sister said.

Genma watched as the two princesses left the clearing, he looked back but everyone had gone back to the house. He hated to do it, but he'll have to wait until the training trip schedule was suppose , he'll head back to the Tendo Dojo for now and make sure that Soun would drink his specially make Sake to alter the fools mind to switch the engagement back to Akane.

He'll then have to teach the little slut a lesson in resecting his orders once more. He will not fail his Mistress this time, he'll either break his daughter strong will or he'll just have to kill her, or better yet sell her off to the highest bidder. As he stepped away he turned to look back at the Masaki household, _I'll let you win this time daughter, but mark my words, you will be in a whole new world of hurt when you return home._

To Be Continued…

And done, at least with this chapter, I have to tell you it wasn't really that easy to write, and sadly this is where the guess appearances for the Tenchi team ends (at least for now) I know I may have gotten them out of character but it has been a very long time since I seen any of the Tenchi episodes.

We head back to Nerima in the next chapter.

For those of you wandering this "If Ranko is already this powerful, how is Genma still winning their fights?" Okay so that will be explained in the next chapter and I must warn you that it will be dark, I won't go into detail myself but if you don't like anything to do with Rape, then sadly you shouldn't be reading this story.

Things will get lighter as the story goes, and I am planning a Special Chapter from one of my favorite chapters of Ranma, but it will be different seeing as Happosai isn't in the story yet (He'll appear in Book two.) so I have to work that out.

Anyways if you like this chapter let me know, the ending was rushed because I ran out of ideas. Oh one last thing, in case you don't know this story is a mega crossover story, so there will be a lot of guess appearances from other Anime, I would like to do a chapter where Ranko and Yusuke but heads as they hunt demons, but I'm not too familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho.

The best one though is Sailor Moon, I'll be adding that one later when this Book comes to an end, and I still have to plan it.

Will that's it. Thanks for reading and have a good day; night or whatever.

Kidan Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I told you I'm fine Kasumi." Ranma said to his fiancée as he entered the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi had her arms crossed and poked Ranma's right arm causing the young man to scream in pain. "Right dear and I'm Willow Johnson." Ranma had tears in his eyes, he made Kasumi mad, something that had never happened before, and to be fair, he now knew where Akane got it.

The two had come back a little later then they had planned, Ranma or at the time Ranko was in healing after the move that she had tried to use. The technique itself had caused quite of bit of damage to the young teen and while she or rather he was out of danger Washu had advised that the teen relax and take it easy for a few days for him and her to heal.

"Now, I want you to go and put our things in my room." Kasumi said. She held up her hand when Ranma tried to protest this. "No but's, we talked about this and you're staying in my room." Ranma sighed. It was another change that came with the switching of the engagement. Ranma didn't like it though, he only saw Kasumi as a sister, and nothing more.

"Okay." Ranma finally said, truth be told Ranma was pretty tried, they had walked most of the way back, only taking a train were they could and then walked some more. Kasumi walked up to the young man and gave him a gentle hug, something else that had changed as well, physical contact that wasn't abusive. Kasumi let Ranma go and he made his way up stairs.

As Kasumi watch her fiancé walk upstairs Genma was watching the two and started to make plans, if things kept going this way the plans he had could be in danger, he needed this place very much if his plans were to succeed. He would either have Kasumi killed or drug Soun so that the engagement would switch back to Akane, and if that didn't work, he would just have to kill his "Friend" in order to get the property.

Genma smiled he had liked that idea at first, but then he had learned that Kasumi would inherit the house if that happen. For now though he'll stick to this plan of the marriage then he can get rid of all of them anyways.

Kasumi noticed that Genma was watching though and didn't like the feeling that she was getting from him. One of the things that she did while she was staying with the Masakis was that she restarted her spiritual training again, right now though the feeling that she was getting from Genma was that of someone with a dark nature, a very dark nature.

Putting on her familiar smile Kasumi made her way to the family room and saw her father and sisters eating take out, with a glance Kasumi looked into the kitchen and was glade that it was in one piece, she had told them that she and Ranma would move out if things were not kept the same as when she left them, truth be told though she had hoped that the kitchen would have been destroyed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri had ran all the way to the Tendo house when she had gotten the call that Ranma or Ranko depending on who you asked was back in town, she had missed her friend even if Ranma doesn't remember them being friends, plus she had a lot to tell the red head. She jumped onto the perimeter  
wall and very carefully jumped to the landing that Kasumi had made.

She tapped the window three times and then waited a seconds before tapping two more times. It was a message to Kasumi that would tell her that she was there; then again she could come in through the front door but she would have to explain to Akane why she was there and that could led to Ranma getting hurt.

The window opened and Sayuri stepped in only to see a sleeping Ranma in a second bed, napping. The young burnet wasn't blind, Ranma was a very good looking young man, but for some reason seeing him like this was troubling, she also saw the cast on his arm and wondered what happen. As if hearing her thought Kasumi answered the unasked question.

"It was sparring accident with an old friend." Kasumi told her. She sat down next to Ranma and placed a hand on his forehead, hoping that the trap didn't cause him to have a fever. There wasn't one. "There was nerve damage to his hand and arm as well as several cuts." Kasumi sighed. She then had gone into detail about what the technique looked like causing Sayuri's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure about what it looked like?" She asked to Kasumi's nodded Sayuri had to sit down. "Kasumi, that move had not been seen or heard of in the last ten thousand years, not since the fall of the Moon Kingdom." To say Kasumi was surprise was an understatement. She along with many other Demon hunters had known about the Moon Kingdom for a long time.

After all it came with the job seeing as how many of the demons that they hunter are more Youma then demons. "But how do Ranma and Ranko know the technique?" Sayuri sighed and looked at the sleeping teen, Ranko trusted her and in a way so did Ranma, but She knew about the sisterly love that Ranma, and Ranko had for Kasumi.

"Konoha." Was Sayuri reply. "At first when I was told the story I thought Ranko went to the lost village of Uzukagure, I was wrong, it was the village of Konoha." Kasumi eyes widen. Konoha was famous for one reason; it was for a young warrior who had to face many trails in his young life. Much like what Ranma and Ranko is doing right now.

Kasumi looked down at Ranma. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "He's just full of surprises, isn't he?" She asked. Sayuri smiled. "If what you say is true then Ranma should be more powerful than he is now, then why…"

Sayuri shook her head. "I'm not too sure Kasumi, I have my guesses but then the more I think about it the more it sound possible." Sayuri took a book out of her pocket and flipped throw some pages. "There are legends about seals that are able to do things that must people can't explain." Sayuri said. She showed Kasumi a very familiar seal, one that was both dangerous and hilarious at the same time.

Kasumi read through some of the pages then her eyes widen when she had stopped at one seal. The gasps of air and Kasumi suddenly placing a hand over her mouth cause Sayuri to look at Kasumi. "What's wrong?" She asked. Kasumi couldn't say anything as Kasumi gave Sayuri the book. Sayuri carefully read the page, her eyes widen and when she saw Kasumi nod, Sayuri felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ar…are you sure he has it?" Sayuri asked. Again Kasumi nodded. "Where?" Sayuri asked. Kasumi could say anything for a few moments, Sayuri had to hug the older teen just to try and claim her. She had to ask the question again, she didn't remember seeing anything like the seal that was shown in the book. "Kasumi were?"

Kasumi took in a deep breath. "Center of their back, almost near their heart." Kasumi said looking at the young teen sleeping on the bed. Sayuri looked down at the page again. The passage in it said that the seal would not be fatal even if it was placed near or on any organs, but it would cause server pain. "That bastard." Kasumi cursed with tears in her eyes.

The two sat in silence for a while, Sayuri was trying to see if there was a way to remove the seal, it didn't look to hopeful seeing as how only an Uzumaki or the person who placed the seal on Ranma, and Ranko were the only ones who could remove it. However it was very hopeful that if they could get them to a Priestess with strong spiritual it possible that it could be removed.

Both Sayuri and Kasumi could think of several people, For Kasumi though they would have to go back to the Masakis, however Sayuri did have a friend in the Minato ward at the Cherry Hill shrine, it was a long shot but she might be able to help. Sayuri took out her cell phone and dialed a number that she hasn't called in a while.

After a minute someone on the other line had picked up. "Hello? Yes, is Rei Hino available?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hikawa Shrine, Minato ward-

"Yes, I understand, if you can wait a few days I'll have everything set up." A teenage girl about fourteen said as she talked on the phone. She listens to the other person on the other line and with a nod and a good-bye she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay Rei?" An elderly man asked. Rei had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. Her grandfather was starting to worry. "Rei?" Rei turned around and asked a question that he had hoped he would never have to answer.

"Grandfather, what can you tell me about the Uzumaki Spiral Curse seal?" Needless to say Grandfather Hino had started cursing up a storm.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Next day-

"Why should I go to school?" Ranma asked. Kasumi sighed again. "I mean, I should be resting right?" Kasumi nodded as she handed him his bag. "After all I even have a doctor's note so why?" Kasumi just shook her head before she started her reply.

"Because you need to go, Ranma you lack a lot of basic knowledge." Kasumi said. "I want you to at least try to stay awake today okay?" Ranma sighed before he nodded his head, he had learned that Sayuri had come over last night but he was asleep. So he was hoping that he could learn a little bit more from the brunette.

"Hey could I come with you?" asked a flying yellow plush toy of a small winged bear. Ranma looked at Kasumi who shrugged; after all it was Kuro who had looked after Ranma before this whole mess with his memory had started. "I don't see why not if you can stay hidden." Ranma said.

Ranma had also learned that he was somehow a Magical girl as well, and while the cards were mostly there, there were a few missing. "You want to come along in case one of those Clow cards show up don't you?" He asked. Kuro nodded his head. Ranma opened up his bag and let the little plush in.

Kasumi gave a small kiss to Ranma's cheek. "Have a good day." Kasumi said. Ranma nodded as he walked out the door. As he left though Kasumi watch him. Nabiki walked up to her older sister and stood next to her. "You sure about this Kasumi?" Nabiki asked. "I don't trust Ranma, or his father." Kasumi turned to look at her sister.

"I Trust Ranma, His father on the other hand can go to hell." Kasumi said with hatred that Nabiki had never heard before in her life. Soun's middle daughter wondered what happen on that trip that caused Genma to come back earlier than expected and for Ranma to have a cast on his right arm. Either way it didn't mattered, Soon she'll have enough evidence to have them both thrown out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sighed as he reached the gates on the school. Standing before him was Kuno, and from what she had told him, Sayuri's cousin. "What do you want Kuno?" Ranma said crossing his arms.

"Stand aside Saotome; I await the most beauteous Akane Tendo." Ranma sighed and rubbed his forehead. However instead for fighting the jerk Ranma stepped around him however before he got too far though Ranma turned around and addressed Kuno.

"Akane is already here ya jackass." With that being said Ranma walked into the school and to his classroom. Kuno just blinked, but choosing not to believe Ranma stood there. _Idiot_ Ranma thought to himself as he changed his shoes.

It didn't take Ranma very long to get to the classroom. He took one look at Sayuri but didn't say anything as he took his seat. Akane was talking with Yuka and didn't say anything to Ranma at all. During class people kept looking at Ranma, It was probably have something to do with the cast on his arm, and the look that he has been given Sayuri.

At Lunch Sayuri went looking for Ranma after he was chased out of the classroom by Akane after she catches him looking at her friend. The young woman sighed and went to look for her friend. However it was proven hard as she had been looking for him and lunch break was nearing its end. "Psst."

Sayuri stopped and looked around. She was near a corner of the school that had a lot of shade. She looked around again when the sound caught her attention. Then she had to blink after she heard. "Sayuri-Chan, over here." Sayuri blinked and looked in the corner again and standing there was her missing friend.

"What the hell?" She asked as she walked up to Ranma, who somehow remained male after getting chased by an angry Tendo. "I looked here like two times, and you didn't say anything?" Sayuri nearly yelled at Ranma. Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, had to hide from Akane." Ranma explained. "I set up some seals that acted like camouflage in an area." Sitting down next to him Sayuri could see at least two seals were placed on the wall. "Wow." Sayuri said. "How long did it take you to make theses?"

Ranma looked at the seals and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really remember." Ranma said. He then turned to Sayuri; he had to get this out of the way. "So what did you find out?"

The young woman sighed and had to explain to Ranma a few things, she went on to add that in her opinion that things just didn't add up. "Unless you were born in space there should have been some records of your birth." Sayuri explained. "However I'm finding nothing, no Ranko, or Ranma Saotome anywhere."

Ranma sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think Genma Saotome is my real father." Ranma said. "I look nothing like him, and then there's the way he treats me." Sayuri placed her hand on Ranma's arm. "I'm nowhere near ready to fight him for answer, not yet at least." Sayuri nodded.

Just as she was about to say something Kuro came out from Ranma's backpack and looked at the two, he had a frown on his face. "What's up Kuro?" Ranma asked. The plushie just shook his head he was looking up to the sky but he didn't say anything. "Okay you're acting weird what's wrong?" Ranma said as he crossed his arms. Kuro looked back down at Ranma. "I sense the missing Clow cards." Ranma blinked but before he could say anything the bell ranged signaling the end of lunch. As the two got up and were ready to run off into school clouds had started to roll in, no sooner had that happen lighting had also started, follow by thunder as well.

"Looks like its going to be one hell of a storm." Sayuri said as she entered the school, Ranma stood in the door frame and watched the clouds; his eyes had changed color for a brief second before going back to their original color. He then looked down at Kuro who had nodded his head. "It's the Clow cards." Ranma sighed; there was nothing that he could do at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that day.-

"Hello Tendo residence?" Kasumi said as she answered the phone, after a few seconds though the smile that she had on her face had fallen. "Are you sure?" She asked, the person on the other end though had conformed her fears. "I see, I'm sorry to hear that, yes I will inform both parties right away, yes thank you for your time."

Kasumi placed the phone back down on the cradle and turned to walk back into the kitchen _Kami damn him!_ Kasumi cursed as she started to put things away after she had made both her father and Genma's lunches. "Kasumi, who was that on the phone?" Her father asked. Kasumi once again turned on her fake smile and turned to look at him.

"Just an old friend from school." She said. "We had made plans; sadly she couldn't make it due to a family emergency." She took a towel from the counter and started drying her hands. "Father I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before dinner." Kasumi said as she placed the towel back on the counter.

She had gone up stairs to get a few things and to change her clothing, Truth be told she hated to wear dresses most of the time, she doesn't even remember why she started to wear them like she usually do to begin with. She needed this walk to help clear her mind, if she didn't there was going to be a fight in the house and it wasn't going to be Ranma and Akane.

As Kasumi came down the stairs Genma was watching her, now that she wasn't wearing a dress Genma could tell that the eldest daughter had training in the martial arts. _What are you planning?_ He thought. Then he had an idea, he would follow Kasumi and see where she went. Depending on where she was he would attack her. After all he wanted pay back for what she had done to him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I guess the rain wasn't as bad as I thought it was." Sayuri said as she and Ranma walked out of the school at the end of the day. "Say Ranma, Do you want to come over and study for the test with me?" Sayuri asked, "Mom has been wanted to see you for a while as well."

Ranma thought about it. It would give him more time away for Genma. That and the fact that there was a training room the likes that he had never seen before, well before he lost his memories. "Sure, do you think you that I could use the training room?" He asked.

Sayuri blinked the personalities between Ranma and Ranko was weird. Ranko was shy and lacked self-confidence. Ranma on the other hand had confidence in his abilities, but knew that he would need more training in order to face Genma. To Sayuri though both Ranma and Ranko was strong, if what Ken and Ryu had said about her was true.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Then an Idea made Sayuri smile. "I know why you don't spend the weekend? That way we have all weekend to study for the test on Monday." Ranma seemed to love that Idea; however he blinked when he remembered something.

"I can't" Ranma said. "I have to work the weekend at the Café." Sayuri's smile had fallen at that. Cologne was one of the people protecting Ranma, and Ranko from Genma. If anyone could beat that bastard it was the old amazon, to bad Ranma wanted to be the one to fight Genma.

"That doesn't mean you can't come over after work." Sayuri said. "Mom did tell you that you can come over at any time." Ranma looked at her. Sayuri's smile for some reason had made his heart beat faster. "Hey I know!" Sayuri shouted. "We should invite Kasumi over as well." Sayuri said as she looked at Ranma. "That way we can all train together." Ranma blinked at that. He had never really thought about that before. "Yeah, we could ask her to train with us." Ranma said in an afterthought. "She's skilled but she's also lacking. Can I ask you why she stopped fighting Demons?"

Sayuri rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry Ranma, I do know the reason, but it's not my place to say." Sayuri told him. "I can tell you though that it wasn't just demons that she fought." Ranma nodded his head. "Hard to believe that Nerima once had a criminal organization a few years back." Ranma blinked at her.

Sayuri smiled back at him but didn't say anything more in that manor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The forest outside of Nerima-

Her walk had led her to the outskirts of the city where she had tried to mediate on the matter that was Genma Saotome, or whoever the fuck he was. She was pissed beyond all reason, why on earth would someone place a seal that would cause so much pain to a child?

Ranma, or as she was better known as Ranko was a loving child, she generally cared for people rather they are good or not. The more important question was 'Why did he place the seal in the first place'?

Then there was the fact that Ranko had no records of her or her birth, it was like she never existed at all. No one knew anything about her expect from what she had told people. One thing was for certain though, Ranko, and Ranma had a secret that they were not telling anyone, not even those that were close to them.

Not far from Kasumi Genma watched the eldest Tendo as she went through several katas an evil grin had formed on his lips as he drew a symbol on the ground. _This is prefect, she's a lone and there's no one around, let's see we're not that far form Minato, yes this will do, I will miss your cooking though._ With a small laugh Genma slammed his hands down on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Sayuri's Home-

Ranma slammed his head on the desk as he had just finished his homework. Sayuri looked up from hers and couldn't help but smile at him. "Whoever invited homework needs to be dropped kick from a cliff." Ranma said.

Sayuri smiled at her friend. Ranma was more relaxed here then he was at the Tendo's, there was hard any pressure from that family. "Oh, come on Ranma it's not that bad." Sayuri said. Ranma gave her a look; Sayuri just smiled and shook her head.

Suddenly there was a loud banging nose coming from the front door, Sayuri got up to answer it but the door was forced open when Kasumi had been thrown through the front door anyways and had landed at the young teens feet. "Kasumi!" Both Ranma and Sayuri had yelled out.

"How is she?" Ranma asked, looking at the damage that was done to his fiancée. Not waiting for an answer Ranma placed Kasumi's head on his lap, Kasumi opened her eyes and looked into Ranma's blue eyes. "What happen?" He asked.

Barely able to talk, and Ranma could see why, she whispered out. "Be careful" Before handing him a cylinder like device. Ranma took it and placed it at his side. Kasumi was in bad shape; her throat had three slash marks, several cuts going diagonally from her face.

There were several cuts on her chest and was bleeding badly thanks to having been thrown throw the door. But what had caught Ranma's attention the most was the fact that Kasumi was missing her left arm. "I let my guard down." Kasumi said as she placed her bloody hand on his cheek. "Don't let your guard down it is very powerful." Kasumi told him.

"Kasumi enough do say anything more." Ranma said as he took off his shirt ripping them into piece to try around Kasumi's wounds. "Ranma, There's something I want to tell you." Kasumi said to him slowly now. Ranma tried to shush her but Kasumi shook her head. "I love you little brother." Then her hand fell from his cheek leaving a bloody hand print.

"Kasumi?" Ranma asked as he gently shook her. "Kasumi!"

To Be Continued…..

Whoa wait don't shoot! I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person but I felt that this was a good stopping point. Now I'm going to leave it up to you rather or not Kasumi dies. Yeah that's right you get to vote on Kasumi's life, I love Kasumi and this was very hard for me.

But it does play an important role in the story as Kasumi was Ranma/Ranko life support as well as his strength. This was very hard for me, like I said I love Kasumi and would have love for this to be a Ranma/Kasumi story but I also wanted something else as well.

Anyways that's it for now, the Next chapter we finally get to see Ranma let lose, and kill who ever attack Kasumi. Thanks for reading.

Kidan Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

He was crying he held Kasumi's body close to him as the tears started falling; he didn't love her as a boyfriend, but as a brother, that much he had known since the two have gotten close. But who would do this to her. _Genma_ was the only thought that had crossed his mind.

It wasn't the first time that it had happen; Genma had killed people before that had cared about him. Next to Ranma was another close friend of his Sayuri Kuno, now you might be wondering about Ranma's friendship with a Kuno, as it turns out not everyone in that family were nuts.

Sayuri placed two figures on Kasumi's neck, praying that the eldest Tendo wasn't…."Ranma she's alive!" Sayuri nearly shout in joy. "But her pulse is weak, if she doesn't get help soon, she'll die." Ranma nodded not saying anything, however just as they were about to help her they heard a terrible roar coming from the door.

"Damn that thing is ugly." Sayuri said as she looked at the thing that had entered the house. Ranma took one look at it and knew that this was the thing that had attacked Kasumi. "Sayuri, get Kasumi out of here." Ranma told her. Clutching the cylinder that Kasumi had given him Ranma press a button on the side igniting a purple like blade from it. "Still can't believe she has one of those." Sayuri said.

Ranma however wasn't paying attention to her as he watched the demon. It was ugly and in some way it reminded him of that one American version of Godzilla, or to be more to the point the babies in that movie. It wasn't small though as it stood at least eight feet; it had four fingers each with long claws. It was greyish in color and had spines like plating from its back.

"Time to die bitch." Ranma said. There was no humor in his voice and that scared Sayuri. Ranma had been known to taunt his opponents however this was serious Kasumi may die because of this thing and Sayuri wasn't really sure what would happen if that happens. Shaking her head Sayuri took out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew well.

"Yes, I need medical assistants right away, the person is in serious condition, be warn a battle is going on at the same time." Sayuri said in to the phone before hanging up. After hanging up Sayuri ripped off a piece of her blouse and wrapped it around Kasumi's missing arm. _Hang in there Kasumi, Please for Ranma…No for Ranko's sake, hang in there._ Sayuri thought.

Sayuri ripped off another piece and wrapped around Kasumi's forehead as well, she looked up just in time to See Ranma kicking the Demon in the face and into the wall behind it. Ranma had swung the lightsaber, yes that's what it was at the demon slashing it across the chest just as Ranma was about to finish it off though, the demon had punched Ranma in the face.

Sayuri's eyes widen as she watched the wound healed before her eyes. The demon, while not as rare as one would think had a fast healing factor. _That would explain why Kasumi couldn't finish the thing off._ Sayuri thought. She watched as Ranma ducked under the monster attacks and used the plasma weapon to hurt the demon.

Ranma jumped into the air and spin kicked the demon once more. Ranma then had shut down the weapon that he was using. _This is going to hurt._ Ranma thought as he broke the cast that was on his arm and then cupped them together. Sayuri eyes widen as she started to see blue energy gather around him. _What the hell? No fucking way!_ Sayuri exclaimed in her mind.

She had known Ranma to be an excellent martial artist but there was no flipping way that Ranma should know that type of Ki attack. "Ka…me…ha...me…ha!" Then again she had been wrong before. The energy wave had hit the demon square in it chest, however as much power as Ranma had put in the attack, it didn't do as much damage has He had hoped.

"Damn it!" Ranma had yelled as he ignited the Lightsaber once more, as he fought the demon though he had noticed something, each attack that he did was by far taking a slower time to heal. _I have no choice, damn you old man._ Ranma thought as he made a sign, again Sayuri couldn't believe her eyes. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

No sooner as Ranma had called out the name several clones of the Pig-tailed Martial artist had appeared, each one cupping their hands together. "Oh Shit!" Sayuri exclaimed as she hurried and try to pick Kasumi up and then get the hell out of the way. "Why the heck do you have to be so tall Kasumi?" Sayuri asked as she moved them to other room.

No sooner as she got to the room that an explosion was heard and she felt the whole house shake in the aftermath. Sayuri slowly stood back up and looked outside the door. Dust was everywhere, she just couldn't see anything but she somehow knew that Ranma was in the center of the room panting hard and looking straight ahead of him.

Looking to where he was staring at Sayuri couldn't believe it. The demon was still standing there, but it was heavily damaged. "Why won't you just die?!" Ranma had yelled out as an aura had appeared around him and his features had started to change. His ear had taken on a more pointed look; his eyes had changed as well, although Sayuri couldn't see it.

In a bust of speed Ranma was at the demon using combination after combination to beat the living shit out of the demon. That was when she saw it. Three catlike claws made out of Ki on the back of each hand, it kind of reminded her of Wolverine. The demon though was clearly losing the fight, and then much like a Samurai of old Ranma quickly grabbed the Lightsaber igniting it for the last time as he spun around and stabbed the Demon threw the neck and then slicing off its head.

As soon as the demon hit the ground it had turned to dust. Ranma stood there panting as he features had gone back to normal. Sayuri slowly walked up to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulders as to not scare him. Ranma fell to his knees holding his arm in pain. Sayuri took a closer look and saw that it was burnt, and bleeding.

"Help will be here soon." Sayuri said. Ranma just nodded and fell backwards, Sayuri caught him and let him rest in her lap as she started to pet his hair. Soon help had arrived and she had pointed to the other room where she had placed Kasumi, Hikari, and Sayuri mother had also arrived and hugged her daughter when she had seen the mess that was caused. As the paramedics took Ranma and Kasumi away Sayuri looked at her mother she could see that there was hatred in her eyes, but it wasn't directed at Ranma nor Kasumi, Sayuri knew without a doubt that it was for Genma Saotome.

"Mom, we need to talk." Sayuri said to her mother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Nerima General-

She stood at the foot of the bed watching the young man sleeping in his coma like state. Cologne sighed as she looked at Ranma's file to figure out what had happen to him; however it was his bandaged right hand that had cause for the biggest concern with in her.

The doctors had felt the need to operate on his hand and in doing so had found out that a little over seventy-five percent of the skin had severe burns, it was going to be a long time before he would be able to use his hand again.

Cologne sighed, of course she could help Ranma with his healing, there were ways and martial arts moves that had been developed over the three thousand years history of the tribe but they were kept secret for a reason. With a sigh she had patted the young man on the head; she had a lot to do in order to help the young man heal.

-Nerima General, Kasumi's room-

Sayuri sat close to Akane as she fumed over the fact that a demon of all things would attack her eldest sister. It was hard to believe that Sayuri was sometimes friends with the blue haired girl, but she never regretted being her friend. She sweated a little though when Akane turned to her and had asked. "I don't understand. Why would Kasumi run to your house and not the Dojo?"

Sayuri had to think about something say and fast. Well she might ask well tell her the truth, from a certain point of view. "She knew that Ranma was at my house." She told her. "I um…started to tutor Ranma." Akane looked at her and shrugged. Sayuri sighed, Ranma may no longer be Akane's Fiancé but she didn't have to like it.

Not far from the two girls Genma and Soun was talking about returning the engagement back over to Akane. Soun had missed the evil look in Genma eyes due to his tears, He never wanted this to happen to Kasumi, he would have blamed Ranma but the boy was healing in the room next door. Just as Genma was about to say something he felt his danger senses warning him.

"We'll have to talk about this later old friend; I just remember something that I have to do." Genma said as he left the room, he would have made his way to Ranma's room if it wasn't for the fact that The Masaki family was here. _Damn it, some other time then._ With that thought in mind Genma left.

Washu was not happy, not one damn bit. She had specially made that cast with nanobots to help heal that damn arm of his, well thanks to him being an idiot (she had told him to not remove the cast until she had cleared it.) he might have to lose his arm.

But first she had to check in with Kasumi to see what type of damage was down to the eldest Tendo She had taken one look at Soun, huffed at him and then went to see Kasumi. As gentle as she could she had checked to see if there was any damage done to Kasumi's eye eyes.

Over in the corner Katsuhito was questioning Soun as to why his eldest grand-daughter was attacked in the first place. Soun though couldn't give his father-in-law a real answer. Nabiki and Akane blinked at the old man wondering who he and the red haired woman was. Katsuhito looked at his other two grand-children and then looked back at Soun.

"How dare you." The old priest said as he looked at the two again. He then gave the two a very warm smile Akane had to look at him some more and then blinked. "Grandpa Kat?" She asked as everyone in the room looked at Katsuhito who smiled back at her. "Meow." The old Priest said. "You two have grown into fine young women." Their grandfather said.

He turned around and frowned at Soun. "I have asked you to let me train them Soun; you said that you will send them to the shrine, why did you lie to me, son?" Soun looked down, he didn't have an answer.  
Katsuhito looked back again at his two granddaughters, with a sigh Katsuhito placed an arm on Soun's shoulder. "Washu is the best medic in the Galaxy, if anyone can help Kasumi it's her."

It would be awhile before Washu was done with Kasumi, Sayuri sighed got up and went over to Ranma's room. She sat next to the young man as he slept, _how did you get so powerful?_ Sayuri thought. _If you're this strong then why can't you defend yourself from Genma?_ She started petting Ranma's hair. Taking Ranma's good hand in her, she couldn't help but think that there was more to the young man then he lets on.

Hikari had walked in and watched her daughter watch over the young man. Hikari knew something that Sayuri didn't, something about her lost cousin that she didn't know until just a few days ago. _The DNA test taken from Ranma matched Nodoka's, so it's possible that He could be Ranko, however unlikely._ She thought.

 _Ranko should be twelve not sixteen. Something doesn't match here and I'm willing to bet my life, that there is some forbidden magic involved. I can't match Ranma's DNA with fathers because he had died before Ranko was born, damn it, why do I even care about this young man?_

Hikari looked at Ranma and Sayuri. She had known the answer from some time now and smiled. Her daughter had fallen in love with him, or should that be her. _I guess it's a good thing that Nodoka was adopted or this could have been messy._ With a sigh Hikari told Sayuri that it was time to go for now. She watches as her daughter got up, and placed a kiss on Ranma's forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several weeks later-

Ranma had woken from his coma on the third day, to a very pissed off Washu. Shortly have replacing the cast, and again telling him not to remove it, she had told him that she would be taking Kasumi back to the Masaki house to recover. When asked how Kasumi was Washu told him what she could, and it wasn't good.

Ranma hung his head; Washu must have read his mind and smacked him over the head with a paper fan, telling him that it wasn't his fault. Soon after Washu Left, Ranma meet with the Nerima Police Department. After giving his report, Doctors had come in and told Ranma that he could leave in a few days after some testing was done.

A few days after that Sayuri came by, and together they had left the hospital, they had walked to her house so that Sayuri could help Ranma with what he had missed from School. However Things did not go so well after that that.

When Ranma had gotten back to the Tendo's the Engagement was once again switched back to Akane. The reasoning was that Kasumi was in a coma and would not be waking up any time soon. Ranma was pissed as he looked at Genma. _That bastard is up to something._ Ranma thought the next morning. He was alone in the Dojo in deep thought.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't See when Genma had walked in, closed and locked the doors, before walking up to Ranma and kicking him hard in the face. Ranma looked up at his so called father narrowing his eyes. _This son of a bitch hurt Kasumi, Hurt me, and hurt Ranko._ Ranma thought. It's _time for some pay back._

Rubbing the blood off his month with the back of his hand, Ranma Got up and had gotten into a stance. Genma grinned. "So now you show some back bone." Genma stated. Genma crossed his arms waiting for Ranma to attack. _He's up to something, better to use caution, Ranko's not ready to take him, and with my arm in a cast I'm not much better._

A lot of people had thought that Ranma was just another dumb jock who was only into martial arts, that was far from the truth. While yes Ranma, and to a point Ranko had learned the art for most of their lives Ranma was the better fighter. Ranko had potential, but her heart just wasn't in it. That was something else that No one knows about him.

Ranma was born the night that Genma had tricked Ranko into the Curse hot springs. He wasn't sure if he was the sprite of the boy that had drowned there or something else. All that he did know though was that he was going to protect Ranko, even if it means locking her away to do so. "Okay old man, you think you're better than me? It's about time for you to die."

Genma raised an eye brow. Then he made a 'come at me then' gesture. Ranma made the first move by running at Genma, Genma side stepped the teen and countered with a kick to the stomach. Ranma had tried to block the kick but it was too strong, far stronger than it should have been knocking Ranma to his knees. "Come on is that all?" Genma picked up Ranma by the hair.

Then his punched him hard. Ranma went flying into the wall hard. "I have big plans for this Dojo, and you nearly ruined it, you know what I'm tired of paying around with you boy." Genma said as he kicked the teen once more. Genma kicked Ranma one more time before he walked away; he stopped when he had gotten to the middle of the Dojo.

He turned around and looked at Ranma still on the ground. "I'm tired of looking at your face." Genma said as he gotten a bucket of water, _Damn it, I have to move!_ Ranma thought. _I should have watched my surroundings, damn it!_ Genma throw the bucket at Ranma turning him back into Ranko. Genma walked up to the young red head.

"Time for you to pay." Genma said with an evil glare in his eyes. Ranko eyes widen as Genma ripped open her shirt. No one was around to hear Ranko's screams though as Soun and the girls had left for the day.

To be continued…..

Someone is going to get their ass kicked in that is for sure. Anyways this chapter is short, the reason for that was that I had gotten pissed off at the end. I'm going to be honest, I don't like rape fics, I never did and ever will.

That being said, the next chapter will begin the process of ending book one. Only two chapters left and you're not going to believe what I have planned for Genma. Anyways I hope that you somewhat liked this chapter, if not well I can guess why.

Hope that you will come back for the last two chapters though. Remember Book Two is going to be lighter in tone but is will still have it darkness. Thanks for reading.

Kidan Out.


	9. Chapter 9

As I stated before there is only two chapters left before book one ends. Now I will admit, this story is hard, much harder to write than I thought it was going to be, but thanks to you the readers who haven't given up on me made push though the story.

Now I like to address something, while yes I have brought in Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse have yet to appear. I plan to change that soon, it also means that a lot of other charters are going to be brought in as well. However I like to state that Uyko is not in the story, she's dead. Not going to say how though, I really hate Uyko anyways, and instead of bashing her I made her dead, nuff said. (If you want to know why I hate her you can PM or ask in a review.)

Now then, you are going to see a few things in this chapter, one you are going to see a Badass Sayuri in this chapter, and the other….it's a secret.

Anyways enough talk, time to get the story…err chapter started.

Author Notes Update 5/28/2018:  
Hey everyone, I know it's weird to do this before the Chapter even started but I just want to warn you all, There is going to mention of Rape in this chapter, as well as a lot of blood. If you don't like these things then please turn back now, by reading this chapter after reading this warning you have Knowledge the fact.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine:

-Twelve years ago-

"Amazing." A young woman said as she held her baby girl. "She has red hair." A little girl, who was around four years old said as she looked at the little baby. The woman smiled. "Sayuri, I would like you to meet Ranko." Little Sayuri looked at her cousin and smiled. "Can I hold her, aunt Nodoka?" She asked. Nodoka sat up a little as Sayuri had climb into the bed. She handed the baby to the little girl as gentle as possible, showing her how to hold the baby the right way.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

"Happy birthday Ranko." Sayuri said softly as she knelt at a grave stone. She placed flowers at the base and lowed her head for a small prayer, standing behind her where Akane and Yuka, both confused. Sayuri blinked and looked at her two best friends. "I'm sorry; Ranma and I lied to you." Akane looked like she was going to get mad until Sayuri held up her hand.

"How?" Yuka asked. "Ranma doesn't seem the type that would know Latin." The teen had pointed out.  
"Ranma doesn't Yuka, but Ranko does." Sayuri told her two friends everything; she felt a little bad telling the two knowing that Akane was going to go straight to Ranma asking him questions that is if she knew where to find him. No one knew what had happen to both Ranma and Genma when the Tendo's have returned the following day. However they did find dried blood in the dojo along with a ripped shirt that belonged to Ranma.

The two teens looked at each other before looking at their friend once more. Sayuri sighed. "Have any of you ever heard of Dissociative identity disorder?" She asked them. While Yuka had shook her head Akane though took on a thoughtful look. "Split personality disorder." Akane said. Sayuri looked at her. "I saw Kasumi reading a book about it; I didn't think much of it." Akane told them. "Wait, are you saying that…" She didn't get to finish as Sayuri nodded her head. "When Ranma is in female form she likes to be called Ranko, and when in male form, Ranma." Sayuri told them, she then went on to tell them everything that she knows about the two, well in this case just about Ranko.

Yuka and Akane didn't believe it at first, to think that Ranma help fight an evil organization like Shadaloo. Then again Ranma did train for over ten years in the martial arts. "Okay, say that all that you told us was true." Yuka said. "Then how come Ranma or Ranko or whoever she/he claims to be could lose to Genma?" Akane nodded at this.

Sayuri sat down and crossed her legs. "Akane you meet Washu right?" Sayuri asked who nodded her head. "Then you should know that Washu did some scans on both Ranko and Ranma, and while I'm sick at some of the findings." When she said that she had turned a little green. "It would seem that Genma had placed some seals, don't look at me like that they're real." Sayuri yelled at the two who gave her a weird look. "Anyways, the seals were designed to limit a person's strength."

The two looked at each other then back at their friend. Sayuri rubbed the bridge of her nose. _So much for keeping my secret._ Sayuri thought as she went through some hands seals and placed her hands on the ground. "I summon thee!" She called out and a bust of smoke had appeared causing the two to cough.

What appeared before them had the two girls blinking. Stand before them was a small red fox. Sayuri smiled and handed the fox a piece of something the two wasn't really sure what it was. "Hello Kitsuna, I need your help." The Fox, called Kitsuna looked at Sayuri's friends, then turned back to Sayuri and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure why not?" Kitsuna said. The next thing Sayuri did was look at Yuka as she had fainted. Akane didn't look very happy though. "Why does weird stuff always happens in Nerima?" The blue hair teen asked. Sayuri just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location, a few days ago.-

He must have been traveling for a while now. The last time he was in the area was a few months ago when that whole ordeal happen with the Amazons. He was once again looking for Ranma, or as he now remembers, Ranko.

He had to make sure that she was okay, he had to protect her. He remembered that two years ago, while Ranko was going by Ranma Saotome in middle School the dark haired young man had told him things that had shaken the lost boy up.

Something must have happen to the both of them though because Ryouga could only remember a few things at the time, one of which was the fact that they had a fight of honor that should have happened in a lot behind Ryouga's house.

It wasn't until a few months ago that Ryouga had meet up with Ranma once more, and try as he might, Ryouga had promise Ranma to make his life a living hell, he just didn't know that someone had already had beaten him to it. Looking around he wasn't sure where he was, no surprise there but then again he could never tell where he was.

However he was sure that he was never in this house before. The building was old, maybe it wasn't a house but a warehouse, and after all it did look like one. Walking around he could hear the sound of someone or something hitting something. Peeking around a corner Ryouga eyes widen as he saw Genma Saotome kicking and punching the young red head teen that he was just thinking about.

What shocked the lost boy more though was the fact that Ranko was naked as the day she was born and had several cuts and what looked like bite marks. _What is that sick bastard doing to Ranko?_ Ryouga thought. _I have to help her, but how?_ Ryouga saw his chance when Genma's cell phone ringed and he had walked off.

As quickly and quietly as he could Ryouga ran up to Ranko and tried to undo her locks. Ranko weakly looked up at the young man. "Ryo...uga?" She asked very weakly. When the boy nodded Ranko got a little scared. "You, you need to go." She told him. Ryouga looked at Ranko and shook his head. "No I need to get you out of here." He told her.

 _Damn chains won't break._ Ryouga thought. Then a very sharp pain had shot though his back as he was kicked away from Ranko. "Well, well what do we have here?" Genma said as he stood before the lost boy with his arms crossed. Ryouga slowly got up and then started to attack Genma, but the older man (with his arms still crossed) had only dodged Ryouga's attacks.

Jumping in the air and hoping to have kicked Genma in the face the fat bastard caught Ryouga's kick and with once solid punch to the back of the knee had cause Ryouga to be in even greater pain. Ryouga fell to the ground holding his knee as best he could before Genma picked him up by the shirt and had then thrown him into a wall.

Ryouga felt something give way in his back as his vision had gone white from the pain. Ryouga slowly got up and had tried to punch Ryouga again, but Genma had caught it and then punched Ryouga in the ribs, once more the lost boy was in pain as he felt some of his ribs break. Genma once again picked Ryouga up.

"That was the second time you tried to save her." Genma said. "I should have killed you, but I won't, soon it won't matter. I'll have gotten rid of that useless whore and then the Tendo Dojo would still be mine. After I kill Soun and his girls of course." Ryouga saw red and tried getting up only for Genma to step on his leg, breaking it and causing Ryouga to cry out in pain.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

Sayuri had just gotten done telling Akane and Yuka a few more things about Ranko when they had heard a noise. "What was that?" Yuka asked softly. Sayuri got up and made a shushing sound, and then moved to where the noise had come from. What she saw scared her. "Ryouga!" Akane cried out as she saw a broken and bleeding Ryouga on the ground.

"Akane use my cell phone and call for help!" Sayuri said as she tossed Akane her phone. "Yuka I need some help, look through his pack and see if there's a first aid kit." The teen nodded and went to Ryouga's pack and had started to throw things out looking for a med kit.

While that was going on Sayuri looked over the wounded lost boy, _several broken bones, probably a few days olds, blood loss, damn it Ryouga what happen to you?_ Sayuri thought. Just as she was about to left his shirt, a hand had grabs hers. "Ranko, she needs help." He said weakly. "Genma is going to sell her to someone in a few days." That was all she got before Ryouga had passed out.

 _Shit, I have to tell mom._ Sayuri thought. _No wait I have a better idea, but I still need to talk to mom._ "Ryouga, I'm sorry but I need you to wake the hell up." Sayuri said as she summoned some lighting into her hands. _I know I promised mom that I would keep a low profile but, damn it Ranko needs help._ "Clear!" Sayuri yelled as she slammed her hands down on the lost boy's chest shocking him to wake up.

"Ryouga I need to know where Ranko is." She told him. Ryouga coughed up some blood. Yuka returned but she was empty handed. "I'm Sorry Sayuri I didn't find anything. The brown haired teen cursed, _Kami damn it!_ Closing her eyes Sayuri placed her hands over Ryouga's heart. _"Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!"_

Light had surrounded Both Sayuri and Ryouga, as it did some of the wounds that Ryouga had started to close up. However not all of the wounds that the lost boy had were closing and some would reopen, although most did stay closed once that was done and panting and sweaty Sayuri did one last thing. "Scan." Her hands had glowed green as she looked at Ryouga, who by now was a little stunned.

Akane came running back "I couldn't get though…" She stopped what she was saying when she saw Ryouga trying to sit up and Sayuri on her knees panting hard. "Sayuri?" The blue haired teen started. Sayuri looked at her friend and shook her head "I'll be fine, the recovery spell takes a lot out of me."

Ryouga looked at the teen that may have just saved his life. "Thank you, but we don't have a whole lot of time." Ryouga said. "Ranko is badly hurt and that Bastard Genma said something along the lines that he had sold her and was then planning on killing the Tendos."

Akane blinked as a look of shock crossed her face. "Why would Genma kill his friend and us?" She asked. "Because the Tendo Family dojo is on a very powerful ley line." Everyone turned around and looked at Hikari as she walked over to the group. She knelt next to Ryouga and handed him a bottle. "I don't have healing magic like my daughter but this should help heal you a bit more." She told him.

Ryouga nodded and drank whatever it was that was in the bottle. Standing back up she handed her daughter another bottle. Sayuri didn't need to ask as she took the bottle and drank whatever was in it and felt better right away. "Thanks mom." She said with a smile. Hikari looked at Akane, who just blinked.

"You know how weird Nerima is right girls?" She asked both Yuka and Akane. "Well that has to do with the ley line that is in the area. It's very powerful, however special seals were placed to prevent anything from coming through it." Akane blinked and was about to ask what that had to do with her family home. However Hikari held up her hand.

"Your family home has been the seal for over ten generations Akane." Hikari said. "Your family was originally the seals Guardians, dating back to the Silver Moon Empire." Akane blinked. Sayuri smiled and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Akane, your family is older then most families on the planet. Second only to the Kuno family." She told her.

Akane blinked. "While the Tendo Clan was the seals Guardians, the Kuno clan became Demon hunters." Sayuri told her. "Have you ever wondered why the family is so rich? Even if they are ancestors of Samurai?" Akane shook her head. Sayuri smiled. "Well we don't have time to tell you." She told her friend before turning to Ryouga who was still drinking from the vail hat Hikari gave him.

"Where's Ranko?" She asked. Ryouga looked at her and sighed. "I'm not sure miss." Hikari looked at Sayuri. "Maybe Cologne can help us." Sayuri looked at her mother. Akane helps Ryouga up; Hikari notices the blush on Ryouga's cheek and the look that Yuka was given the young man. Sayuri walked up to her mother and hugs her.

Hugging her daughter back Hikari sees the worried look in her eyes. "We'll find her." She tells her. "I know mom, but if we don't find her soon it could be too late." The group left the graveyard and made their way to Hikari's van. Once she made sure everyone had the seat belts on she started the van and drove off to the Cat Café.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You Bastard, once I get out of these chains, I'm going to kill you!" Ranko yelled as she tried to free herself from the chains holding her. She was rewarded with a back handed punch from Genma "Quiet you little bitch." Genma said back. He turned back to his cell phone and started talking into it. "As you can hear she has a will of fire in her." Genma said as he listened to the person on the other side. "Yes of course I can break her, but it'll take time."

Ranko growled still trying to pull her arms free. It's been several days since Ryouga has vanished again; hopefully he was able to find some help for her. Ranko hated felling weak though, it had taken everything she had to try and heal some of the wounds that she had gotten once Genma started to rape her.

Genma closed his phone and looked at the young red head. "You know, I somehow knew you would cause me trouble." Genma told her, He grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head up. "I never thought the potion I had given you to fear me would ware off." Ranko keep growling at him. "I bet you have questions." Ranko stop growling and just stared at him. "I don't know much about you, that much I will admit." Genma said as he sat down and looked at the teen. "I can tell you though that you are not sixteen."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Cat Café." Shampoo said as the group walked in. "What Akane doing here?" Akane shrugged her shoulders. It was Hikari that asked. "Xian, is your Grandmother around?" (Note: The Will be used for Chinese.) Shampoo looked around and then went to the door to the kitchen. A few seconds later the Elder Amazon came out to greet the group.

She took one look at Ryouga though. "Sit boy, before you fall." She told the lost boy. Ryouga nodded his head. "Elder, we came here in hope that you can help us find Ranko." Hikari said. Cologne looked at the lost boy before looking back at Hikari. "There is a way but it will take time." She told the group. She then turned to Ryouga and asked. "How much time o we have?"

Ryouga looked up and replied. "In a few days, I think the sell ends on Ranko's birthday." Sayuri ran at Ryouga and grabbed him by the shirt and then shook him hard. "Are sure?" She asked still shaking the poor boy. Hikari placed her hand on Sayuri's shoulder, stopping her from hurting the boy. "She's not Ranko, Sayuri."

Sayuri looked at her mom with shocked eyes. "The DNA came back, she's not Nodoka's daughter." Sayuri looked like she was about to cry. "I don't understand. How? Mom it has to be her." Hikari hugged her daughter as the others looked on. "If she's not Ranko Kuno, then who the hell is she?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You've been fucking me my whole life, why?" Ranko asked as Genma told her about a few things about her. "Heh, Yes it's been fun, letting you 'escape' only for me to find you." Genma said as he picked up a baseball bat. "You see Ranko I wanted the prefect weapon." Genma said as he took a swing at Ranko hitting her hard in the back.

Ranko screamed out in pain, when Genma moved to her front she could see blood on the bat. "However that fail the moment that you were born." Genma said as he swung the bat against Ranko's legs again Ranko screamed out in pain. "When you were old enough I took you to the Curse Hot Springs in hope that you would grow a back bone." He said as he backed handed Ranko in the face once more.

"For years I have been weakening you in hopes that your sacrifice to a demon would fix that, but then you had to go and kill the damn thing." He took the bat and used it to break Ranko ribs. "I should just kill you." Genma said. "Seeing as how that had already failed once already, I have no choice but to sell you." Genma said as he dropped the bat.

He lifted Ranko's bleeding head up so that she was looking at him. "I've had it with you. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to Kill the Tendo family, and unleash hell on this planet." He let go of her head and watched as it dropped. He then turned her head to the side. _Damn it the seal is loose again, how the hell does she keep doing that?_ Genma thought to himself.

 _There not much time left, I have five days before she arrives to pick her up._ He then looked over the other seals he then looked at the one that was placed on her back. The spiral seal of the Uzumaki clan was still there. _Oh, I forgot about that seal. Damn I must be getting old._ He then looked at Ranko's right hand and arm.

 _This could be a problem later. She's not going to be too happy about that._ Still looking over Ranko's broken body he could see some of the cuts and burses healing before his eyes. _Her healing factor is still strong that's good, it'll be awhile though before she wakes up._ Genma then checked to make sure that the chains were still in place before he left her hanging there.

 _It's a good thing that those chains are made out of Adamantium, damn her strength. If I live though another thousand years, I'm picking someone weaker then she was._ With a growl, Genma kicked her hard in the stomach before turning around and living the red haired teen hanging there, never seeing the little yellow plushy leaving the shadows and flying off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Cat Café-

"Wait, are you sure?" Sayuri asked her mother. Hikari nodded at her daughter. "She has traces of Silver Millennium blood in her; however it doesn't appear to be from the inner or outer court." Sayuri blinked. "I know it doesn't make much sense but you have to remember, there were people that did survived the attack from Beryl."

Sayuri nodded her head; her own family was descendants from some of the survivors. "Yeah I get that, but how is she still alive and not know who she is?" Sayuri asked. Cologne coughed softly into her hand. "There are many ways to erase ones memory." Akane Nodded, remembering the Formula that erased her memory of Ranma for a time.

"Okay, but then Ranko had to be pretty young at the time." Again Hikari shook her head. "We don't know the DNA was missed up, like something in her blood stream was altered." Hikari said looking at Cologne. "Elder do you have any Ideas?"

He Elder thought about it, and then she left to go upstairs. The group started to sweat-dropped when they heard what they could only guess was books being thrown on the floor. It was a few minutes before the old woman came down stairs and sat a book down on the table before flipping throw the pages.

"When I was younger, I started reading books on powerful aging magic." Cologne started. "Some of the pages I read detailed some way to reverse ageing up to a certain point, but the price was too high." Everyone blinked. "However I did find something of interest though. Ah ha find it." Cologne stated and turns the book over so the others could read it.

Sayuri blinked and read the page over a few times. "Aging Mushrooms?" She asked. The elder nodded. "The mushrooms are able to return some back to a certain age by how long the plant is." Hikari read. "Okay so Genma uses these mushrooms to turn Ranko into a younger person, how does that help him?" Akane asked she still had trouble believing this.

"My Guess is that Genma have been trying to turn Ranko into a weapon or a vessel for something." Hikari had to seat down. Ranko may not have been her niece but she had a strong feeling she was part of the family. Hikari didn't tell Sayuri this just yet but there was a match. However it wasn't to Nodoka though it was hard to tell.

She wasn't lying when she said that Ranko's DNA was damaged. She wasn't sure how, when she had called Washu and asked about it, the Scientific Genius wasn't sure what the hell she had seen and have been studying it since she meet the girl. Other than the possibility of being a very powerful sorceress she just didn't know.

"Hey Ryouga, somethings been bothering me." Yuka said as she turned to the lost boy. "How do you know Ranma is really Ranko?" Ryouga blinked and looked down; he didn't want to say anything until he was sure about his feelings for the red head. "Ranko and I grow up together." Ryouga told them. "I'm sure Ranma told you that we meet in junior high right?" The girls nodded.

"It was a lie." The lost boy told them. "Ranko used to live with a couple that lived next door to me. When I was younger her foster Parents would help me to get to school" Ryouga rubbed the back of his head. "Until recently, I thought I only knew Ranko, or in this case Ranma for only two years." Ryouga sighed and then looked down.

"Everything is still foggy, my memories must have been changed or something." Ryouga picked up his back pack and looked through it. "I was home one day and I found something in my old desk drawer." He pulled out a small book. "It's Ranko's Journal." He said with a smile. "I'm not sure where it came from so I looked through it, my memories of her started coming back." The girls started to notice something in his eyes.

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Sayuri asked. Ryouga nodded. Akane got up from her seat and hugged him. He gently hugged her back he wasn't going to cry, at least not yet, but he didn't let Akane go. When he did he looked at the Amazons. "I need your help." He told them. "Genma is strong, way stronger than I thought." Cologne looked at the boy and rubbed her chin. She then turned to look at both Shampoo and the glasses wearing boy standing next to her. "Shampoo, Mousse. As elder of our Village I am ordering you to help Ryouga on this recuse mission." Shampoo nodded but Mousse didn't say anything as he cross his arms.

"No." The boy said. "Ranma has caused me nothing but trouble." The boy said before anyone notices Cologne had swung her staff at him. Mousse though dodged the attack but didn't fight back. That was when Shampoo and Cologne noticed something. "Where are your glasses?" Shampoo asked in prefect Japanese.

Moussed Sighed. "I had Surgery to help me with my eye sight; I was hoping it would help me win your heart." The former blind boy said. "Mousse, please. I wouldn't normally ask you to help me but Ranko has done nothing to hurt you." Ryouga asked.

"Ryouga forget Mousse, I'll help you." Sayuri said as she stood up. "Ranko, and Ranma is my friend, if they need help you can bet I'll be there to lend a hand." Ryouga turned to look at her. Hikari sighed; she had a feeling this was going to happen. To her surprise Akane had also volunteered to help. Yuka turned to Akane and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I did say that we should apologize to Ranma for being mean to him." She said. "I'll help; Akane has been teaching me some martial arts." Mousse sighed when he was given a look from both Shampoo and Cologne. "Fine I'll help." He said as he throws up his hands.

"Forgive me but we don't have much time, Akane, Yuka thanks but I can't risk you getting hurt in this fight." Ryouga said. Sayuri looked at him and then at her mother. "Don't give though damn puppy dog eyes, you know the rules young lady." Hikari said. "But mom…" She was cut off when her mother held up her hand.

However before she could say anything more Kero comes flying in and slammed into Sayuri. "I know where Ranko is; she badly hurt and need help." He said not noticing the others around him. "We have to hurry; we only have five days before she'll be turned into a salve." The others were in shock. "Well, it's a good thing that I have permission to train you to get ready." Hikari said.

To be concluded….

Well there you go, Chapter Nine. Now I'm going to be honest here, I have no idea where I came up with Ranko's past, I knew I wanted her to not be as old as she was at the start of the Manga and in this story, but then I thought about something.

How could Ranko help fight off Shadaloo, train with Gen, or Chun Li, and Ken and still be sixteen? How could she live in England and Learn Latin? At first it was just going to be the aging mushrooms but if was really Sayuri's Cousin Ranko then it still wouldn't have worked.

Then I started playing around with the Idea that she was from the Silver Millennium. Only not from the Inner or Outer Court, meaning that she had no connection to the Sailor Scouts (Or Senshi depending on who you ask) It has never been done before (I think) and it would explain her high level in magic.

Now another thing is, is that I brought Akane back. Now here me out, as I said before she will not be bashed in this or any of my stories. I recently started watching the Anime again and I saw no real reason to bash her, hell even Senshi her (Him, Senshi if you're reading could you clarify your gender?) self-had started changing Akane in her original Story (Starting over: Do you want to be friends?)

Now then if you take in the fact that Akane is going to be trained, she also is going to start using her Jurian (Spelling?) Powers as well, speaking of which, should she have the lighthawk wings and if so how many?

Now probably comes the biggest change, Ranko herself. At first she was timid, and loaded with self-doubt. However thanks to Sayuri and Kasumi she started to change, but she not a martial arts fighter. If you noticed I hardly ever have her fight with martial arts except when she fought Sakura (Street Fighter Sakura) now there's a reason for that.

But you have to wait until the next chapter to found out what. Anyways this has gone on long enough, I hope you like this chapter if not then that's okay, I myself thinks it's blah, if I ever decide to rewrite this story I might change a few things myself. Anyways, until next time.

 _Genma, your time is over, I won't let you hurt my friend anymore. Prepare to die you son of a bitch, the wrath of Heaven is fair but just, oh god I'm starting to sound like my Cousin._

 _Next time on Starting Over: Truth behind the Lies, Chapter Ten. The Final Chapter: Justice._

Kidan Out.


End file.
